Sailor Moon: Enterran Boogie
by furrykittengirl123
Summary: The Enterrans have already taken over earth, however most of the humans have made it into there own regions. But if you think that the princesses are not smart: think again! Join us as the regions Princes and Princesses fight off enterrans and stop darkness
1. Episode 1

Sailor Moon: Enterran Boogie

Episode 1: Life that once was…

Purathena was looking out the window of the crystalline palace; she doesn't know much of the enterran invasion.

She was born inside the region of the Heavens, it is call the Light of the Heaven's but mostly they call it the heaven's region.

She was born on a winter season the festival of winter; although she doesn't really pay attention to this she just looks outside softly.

Queen Amelia was looking at her husband King Achilles, she looked at him with a worried look she has never seen him so serious.

"_Sigh I never thought that this darkness would turn the enterran's evil, what surprised me more is that some enterran's manage to escape with us._

_I wish this wouldn't have happened to the earth that we lived on, but what happens can never be undone. But can it be fixed back to normal?_

_Oh what is to become of earth if evil still controls it? Maybe we need more answer..." _ He spoke very softly just then.

Queen Amelia looked at him while holding his hand; she spoke to him with a very soft yet loving tone to her voice.

"_My Dear everything well be alright evil fight everything that is good, the light is like a seed its takes time to grow but when it does they will fall._

_Be patient you will never be able to fight if you are quick about it, don't worry my dear if you will wait something will fight for earth." _ She spoke softly at him.

Achilles nodded softly at his wife just then, she was right about that she said maybe he does need to wait.

Purathena was the princess of the region, some people call of Crystal or by the other name Judy however crystal stuck with the people.

Her parents were sitting in the throne room of Diamonds; she was in her section of the palace she was happily sitting in her room.

She was not a very talkative person if you met her, she is quite shy by nature doesn't like to leave the safety of home.

However she does dream of going on an adenture by herself for one day, but she didn't think about it much.

Maroon came into the room just then he was making sure she was alright; he has been protecting her since she was a baby.

"_Princess Crystal are doing alright madam? Is there anything I can get you me lady?_

_I will be happy to get that for you, you don't have to worry about being frighten I am here when you need me." _He spoke to her softly yet in a speed full tone in his voice.

She looked back just then with a soft glare to her face; she spoke softly to him letting him know how she felt.

"_Oh I am doing fine Maroon thanks for checking up on me, I don't need anything right now but I will let you know when I need something." _She spoke softly at him.

It was getting late in the evening just then, the crystalline palace shines bright after sunset for it stores light into its crystals.

She got dress into her night gown that she always wears; this place was nice because it had its own night light.

Amelia and Achilles were already in there quarters; the guards were sleeping like statues in a museum.

There were many people who escaped from enterra before the enterrans struck, but her family was almost the last to enter the portal.

However there was no time for a flash back in this palace, everyone was sleeping softly into the night.

Purathena look out the window before sleeping, the city was well lit because of the crystal's light.

She headed back to her bed after looking at the city; she got into her bed and covered herself with the blanket.

She was still thinking about this region she now lives in; however there was no time for thinking she closed her eyes and when softly to sleep.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: The learning starts from the winds

Purathena was undergoing her teaching at home; Marco was teaching her everything he knows.

Marco is there best friend to the Borealis family, he is the crystalline wizard of the region also he's enterran as well.

"_Princess you don't have to afraid of what lies beyond each day, only stick to the present the future will handle itself._

_Things will be fine for you me lady; all you have to do is be yourself everything will show itself to you soon." _He spoke in a soft yet a wise voice.

Queen Amelia came into the room just then; she needed to talk to her daughter Princess Crystal alone.

Marco has left the room in a nice gesture, as he left the room she sat down near hear daughter to chat.

She looked at her very softly into her daughters eyes, she told her about this place where sailor learn.

"_My dear today I was talking to the Principal at __Jewel Star Royal Academy, they have said that you are eligible for going there._

_This will be nice thing for you sweetheart, you don't get out very much anyway this will be a new learning experience for you."_ She spoke in a soft tone.

Purathena didn't know what this school was, but already she had her thoughts about it in her mind.

"_Mother I don't want to go there it might be scary, Marco knows a lot of things he can teach me everything." _She speaks in a scared yet timid voice.

Her mother looked at her with a gentle smirk to her face, she hugged her very softly letter her know everything was going to be ok.

"_Don't worry sweetie everything will be fine, Marco has taught you everything he know but you must know more._

_The more you know about the ways of the sailor you will become strong, don't be afraid my dear think of this as a new adventure." _She said happily trying to make her feel better.

She didn't want to go to this school but she had to go, time has passed very fast and it was already sunset.

She was getting ready for bed soon she will be going to school; she got under her covers to sleep.

Morning has come into the region just then, the birds were singing very softly as the sun rose into the sky.

Queen Amelia came into the room she wanted to get her daughter up; she didn't want to be late for school.

Purathena was still sleeping in her bed she wasn't a morning person, but today things were going to change for her.

"_Purathena wake up sweetheart it's time for school, I have your uniform here go to the topaz area take your shower get dress for arrival._

_Come now you can't sleep in anymore dear, let's get going you don't want to be late." _She spoke in soft yet mindful tone to her voice.

She didn't like to get up very early but she had to get ready, she did as she was told and got dress for school.

She had on a pink and yellow school uniform; there were more colors for girls in different class rank.

Golden students are the newest enrollment; they will wear pink and yellow uniforms representing this.

Silver students are people who have not master they abilities yet, however they have grown in strength and in spirit.

Platinum students have the greatest verbosity in battle; although they can fin for themselves they tend to help others.

Her mother took her to the school just then, it was huge, there were many students here both human and enterran.

Queen Amelia knew that there were many prince and princesses going to this school, Purathena will make lots of friends here.

The principal was waiting for them at the entrance, she was happy to see them both she greeted them sweetly.

"_Hello welcome to Jewelstar Royal Academy for Sailors and sword warriors, I am Rose the principal of this school._

_Ah so you must be Purathena it's nice to meet you, you also go by crystal and Judy however I prefer to call you by your full name._

_You will enjoy this wonderful school young one, here we teach sailor's about their powers they now only find inner strength but also courage._

_If you would follow me to Serena's Plaza I will take you to the front of the school, it was a pleasure meeting you dear."_ She spoke very softly at her.

Amelia looked at her very sweetly just then; she kissed her daughter and left for the castle of Crystalline.

She followed into Serena's Plaza, she shrunk very much this was going to be a challenge for her for she has never been in front of people.

Maria was standing in the plaza right now; she was talking to Electra in with sweet tone to her voice.

"_Electra did you hear the news today? We're going to have a new student at the academy isn't that great." _She said in a perky way.

Electra on the other hand was not so thrilled, she was quite upset when she heard the news she is not fond of new comers.

"_Oh great there is a new student coming, what else is new today Maria? I don't want to babysit anyone that is new. _

_Their weak besides why do they ever come here anyway?" _she said in a not so sweet way.

Maria shuck her head softly Electra is known for her stubborn personality, however she didn't find it surprising.

Crystal was scared out of her wits she didn't want to be here today, it was not time for class just yet she decided to find a quiet spot.

She did find one spot that she loved to sit and enjoy the quietness; it was far away from the people in the plaza.

Marina didn't think there was a new student here; she didn't see her in the plaza right now.

"_Maria you're sure we have a new student here? I didn't see her anywhere in the plaza when everyone came." _She questioned her with a puzzling look.

However Skitty was the eyes of the whole school, she saw the girl coming in and told Marina.

"_She is here Marina I saw her she is not a people person, I guess she like to sit by herself at this point." _She responded softly just then.

What things will she find out in this new place she may never know, but all I can tell you is that her adventure is about to begin


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Danger looms from Enterra…

Purathena sat by herself quietly at this time; however it wasn't going to be long until class start for everyone.

The bell rung with a loud tune in the air just then, she heard the bell and started off to the school to begin class.

Jadesmith was going to introduce her to the class; however she would rather go to her desk not try to be spotted.

"_Welcome class I am happy that we get to start this training year, we have a new student in the academy her name is Purathena she will be a great addition." _She spoke softly to the class.

Skitty was looking at her just then she was very curious about her; however she didn't find her interesting.

But darkness was awakening in enterra, evil was about to strike soon they had to be ready.

The Vampire King Draculon defeated the Bird queen Rusephine, he grinned as he shrouded the lands with darkness that his children could witness this victory.

"_My children Rusephine is vanquished she will never challenge me again, but the humans have escaped for now yet they think they're safe in the regions._

_Soon we will invade them there will be nothing to save them from me; however I will let one of them live so I will have my queen by my side._

_We will rule all of enterra no one will oppose us my children, but first we must think of a way to enter the regions." _ He smiled while he chuckled devilishly.

"_Student's each region has its princess and prince, each of you has an important duty you must protect your region at all cost._

_Once you have your courage there is nothing you won't fear, but enough of the talk let's get to are studying." _She spoke in a soft tone to them all.

Electra was in the class room with Purathena, the moment she was in this room she was not so friendly towards her.

"_Wow I have never seen a weaker girl than her, I mean look at her she is very bland she doesn't have much friends." _She was a very judgmental person.

Time flies while you're in school it was already time for lunch, Purathena normally doesn't like to we where there is a lot of people.

She decided to eat outside hoping not to run into someone, it was nice and quiet outside the birds were singing sweetly and the winds blew softly.

However what she didn't know is that someone was also eating outside, Andreus was sitting far away from her.

He heard someone moving around in the area just then, so he decided to see if there was someone out here.

He did indeed find someone it was a girl, he wanted to introduce himself to her yet she didn't know he was there.

It was almost time for class to begin back soon but not yet, she got her stuff and was about to leave but then…

Bam! They both ran into each other Andreus was shaking his head a little, however Purathena was not a happy camper at the moment.

"_Hey! What did you do that for?! Hasn't anyone taught you to watch where you're going? My head hurts a little oh dear my work is all over the place, now I have to pick them up again." _She spoke in a not so happy tone.

Andreus didn't mean to bump into her so hard; he was going to see if anyone was there.

"_Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you, I was being careless and was looking where I was going._

_My name is Andreus Sunland prince of the Sunland region, if you don't mind may I have your name madam?" _he spoke in a soft yet gentle tone.

She looked at him very curiously yet she was still a little on edge, she spoke softly to let him know she forgives him.

"_My name is Purathena but most people call me crystal, I like to keep things short well we better get going class will be starting soon."_ She spoke softly at him.

The all of a sudden a person came in the area just then; she saw him and left the area with quickness.

Frosten looked at him in a humorous way; he wanted to know what has been happening out here.

But that would soon be cut short because they just heard an announcement; it was in a fearful tone to the principal's voice.

"_We have just received word that the Enterran's_ _Shitabatarki and Okonai have entered the region of stars._

_We need all platinum and silver students to come in battle forms this instance, all golden students report to the celestial quarter at once."_

They both left the area with a bold of speed going to diamond plaza; however Purathena was to this thing she didn't know where the celestial quarter was.

Peacock was doing a head count to see if the students were all here, she notice Purathena was not here.

"_Oh the new student isn't here with us; I think she has gotten lost in the hallways. can you look through the halls and see if you can find her?" _she asked sweetly.

She nodded softly at her just then she looked through hallways to find her, sure enough she found her wondering the hallways feeling lost.

She came up to her just then trying not to scare her, she spoke softly knowing that being new has its downsides.

"_There you are sweetheart I was looking for you, it's not always easy being new but I will ensure you everything will be fine." _She spoke in a soft tone just then.

She nodded softly at her sweetly at the moment; maybe this place isn't so bad at all she might like it here.

came back with Purathena just then, was relieved that she found her safe and sound.

Meanwhile Andreus and the swordfighter were battling the first enterran threat, while Electra and the other sailors were fighting the other threat.

They had a tough battle ahead for all of them, but in the end the fighters were able to defeat them both sadly they carded only one of them.

Swordsmith was watching the battle just then, he saw that they could use more training it could never hurt anyone.

He approached his students with a humble stance, yet he wasn't going to go easy on the just yet.

"_Well boys you have handled this Enterran well he worked for the enterran kings, he was looking for the enterrans that entered here._

_However this doesn't mean that you will be relieved of your training, let's go back the Jasper Star Arena we have work to do." _He spoke in a very sharp tone.

The students all returned to their training areas like nothing ever happened, the school day has finally ending all the students were heading home.

Purathena sat by herself waiting for her mother to come to her, she saw her in the distance come towards her just then.

Queen Amelia saw her sitting by herself when she arrived, she knew that she needed more time before she could get use to this.

She came up to her with a smile on her face; she came up to her to see if she wanted to talk for a moment.

"_Hi sweetheart I'm glad to see you right now, how did you enjoy your first day at the academy?" _ She looked at her with a not so happy smile to her face.

"_I don't think I like this place mother there is to many people here, it makes me feel scared like a mouse I want to go home."_ She spoke in a soft tone to her.

She took her daughter home with her along the ride; she spoke to her very softly letting her know everything is all right.

"_It will be alright dear sometimes it takes time to get used to it, but when you do you will be happier everything will come to you." _She spoke in a soft tone.

They finally arrived home from a long journey, it was getting late sunset was already here at this time.

Purathena decided to get to her homework before she went to sleep at night, with a little teaching from Marco she got her work done nicely.

Before she when to bed she looked outside to the city, she saw friendly enterrans and humans getting ready for bed.

She looked through the sky as the castle shined like a star, but it didn't shine too brightly to blind the citizens.

She got into her bed as she yawns in a soft tone; she got under her blanket just then the region has finally gone to sleep.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Learning to be a sailor and a swordsman

Another day comes for every student at the academy, there training was going to begin there was no time to wait.

Purathena and the rest of the golden students were about home their skills; the Opal Star Arena is where the sailors practice to enhance their abilities.

But before school started many students were at the plaza waiting for class, Yakumo was waiting for Maria to come.

She found her walking up to her from a distance right at that time, she spoke softly at her just then in a way it was a greeting.

"_Hey Yakumo sorry I am late it's kind of hard to get out of the Arctic Region, so how are you doing in the Celestial Region?"_ she asked very nice tone.

She giggled in a soft way at her good friend Maria, she responded nicely at her knowing she loves the Arctic Region.

"_Oh everything is doing fine at my home Maria, I hope today goes by quickly there is things I must finish at the palace." _She spoke softly to her friend.

Class was beginning for everyone once the bell rung, was going to teach them about their sailor abilities.

She began to speak to every golden student in the arena right at this time; she told them that training is the most important thing to be a sailor.

"_Welcome newcomers I going to tell you how important bring a sailor is, you must prepared to fight for your region at all cost._

_There will be no second chances if you don't train properly ladies, today were going to get right to it there no time to waste." _She spoke in a spunky tone.

Electra came into the arena just then she normally doesn't come here often; she was looking at the new comers.

Everything was going well for them except for Purathena; unfortunately she made one bad mishap and land right on her tall.

Everyone looked at her with a worried stance at first; Purathena was embarrassed right now she wanted to leave the area.

The teacher saw what happened when she did the move, she came over to check to see if she is alright.

"_Well its ok sweetheart we all have a stumbles this make you stronger, once you practice more it will come to you fast._

_Don't shed a tear there is nothing to worry about, dust yourself of and try again there no shame in it." _She spoke in a sweet tone to her.

Training went by fast the session was over everyone their separate ways, however sometimes classes are later than normal.

Today Swordsmith was going to hold a training fight; this is how he sees their improvement in sword fighting.

Frosten was holding his sword in his hand waiting for , he was coming in the arena just then he announce the fighters.

"_Well boys nice to see that you are all here at this time, some students will come see the duel which I don't mind._

_Your waiting to see who are going to duel at this time, your wait is finally going to reward you I have the names right here._

_Prince Aquarius of the Aqua Gem region and Prince Markus of the JadeStorm region will fight each other; we will begin once the stadium is full._

_I am expecting great fighting from both of you, give it your best shot my students because you will only get better."_ He spoke to the boys in a strong tone.

Katie was walking with Marina just then at this time, she was talking about the fight but also the upcoming ball that her family were having.

"_Katie I wonder how the palace will be decorated at the spring ball? I wish you can me a little about it." _She asked her softly to get some answers.

However Katie was not going to give every little secret to her, she spoke to her in a way she had to wait a little bit.

"_Sorry Marina I can tell you how it will be decorated, you will have to come a see for yourself."_ She spoke to her while giving a little wink.

They were heading for the Jasper Star Arena they wanted to see the bout, that will begin shortly soon.

Purathena was actually in her favorite part of the school the library, she likes to read books and enjoy the quietness of the room.

She was reading a book about nature which she likes; soon she was going to meet a person named Skitty.

"_Hello there why are you sitting in the library by yourself? There is going to be a practice bout lets go together." _She asked her sweetly.

She looked at her with a scared little glance at first; she is a loner by nature and didn't agree with the terms.

"_Sorry I don't like to go with company I rather go on my own, but thank you for asking anyway." _ She spoke in a soft tone.

Skitty left the area to go the arena to see the fight, Purathena only wanted to read a nice book and enjoyed the quietness.

Meanwhile at the arena the battle was about to begin, came into the center area he was going to speak to a full arena.

"_The bout between Aquarius and Marcus is about to begin, you two will duel in a classic style of sword fighting._

_The each will give everything you have got; the one that is not on the grown is the winner of the match._

_I hope you entertain the crown that watches you, now then without interruptions…Let the match Begin!" _he shouted with great tone.

The battle commenced as planned they were doing heavy hits; Aquarius was coming at Marcus with an Aquatic slash.

However Marcus saw this coming knowing straight at him, knowing that he had to counter his attack he came with a Jade comet attack.

They both attack with both grace and strength with their attacks; suddenly there was a large cloud of smoke from the area.

The people were silent in the arena no sound was heard, once the smoke cleared Marcus was standing while Aquarius was on the ground.

The crowd cheered as Marcus won the match; came over to both of them and spoke to them.

"_Well done Marcus you have did very well, Aquarius you did fine but you still need more training." _He spoke with a gentle tone.

School was over for another day everyone was heading home, Purathena was going outside looking for her mother.

Katie's Mother Queen Jasmine came to her sweetly; she spoke to her in a gentle tone to her voice.

"_Katie tomorrow night is your big day the spring ball, are you ready for your birthday sweetheart?" _she asked her with a sweet voice.

"_Oh yes mother I can't wait for tomorrow night, but mother let's keep it down we don't want to tell anyone." _ She responded softly at her mother.

Purathena finally got home from school at this time; she did her work very well however she didn't look outside like she always did.

She was too tired after all that training she did, she got into her night gown and went to bed she could finally rest after a hard day.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Coming of the Ball

Purathena was already in the library reading a book, while reading she overheard a few girls speaking about something.

"_Maria are you going to the Spring Ball tonight? I really want to the palace tonight; I bet it's going to be so pretty." _Marina asked softly.

Maria smiled with a big grin when Marina ask that question, she already the answer very well.

"_Why did you bother asking Marina you know I'm going? Katie is my best friend we have been together since we were kids." _Maria responded with a happy tone.

"_Well I hope Katie is happy with the ball tonight, I really want to see the dresses that everyone wears." _Yakumo added with a happy tone.

Purathena wondered was this ball everyone was speaking of. She was going to ask her mother about it tonight after school.

She was going to wait until she gets home, she like to talk to her mother alone sometimes in the garden.

The day went by very fast school was over already, she went to ask her mother about the ball everyone was talking about.

"_Mother can I go to the ball with you and father? I really want to see everyone there this might help me make friends." _She asked her in a soft tone.

However Queen Amelia was not going to let her go, she didn't think that a girl of her age wasn't ready to go into public.

"_Purathena I know you want to go with us sweetheart, but I don't think you're ready to go into public._

_We will go to the ball to see Queen Jasmine and King Jerome don't worry sweetheart we will bring you back something nice from the ball." _She responded to her softly.

Purathena was not happy when her mother told her she couldn't go, it was already sunset and they already left.

She looked out the window feeling sad as they left the region, as she looked through the window her friend Maroon came into the room.

"_Don't worry princess sometimes it takes time to grow up; soon you will have your own ball that your parents will host." _He spoke softly to the princess.

She looked back at him softly as she nodded; she decided to get her world done because they might not be back before she goes to sleep.

Meanwhile at the ball in the spring region they celebrated nicely, Katie welcomed all her friends to the ball she was happy that everyone was here.

"_Maria I am so glad that you came to the ball, I must say that is a lovely dress that you have on right now." _She spoke softly at her in a sweet tone.

Maria looked happy that Katie was enjoying herself, she responded very nicely to her with a sweet tone.

"_Thank you for liking my dress Katie I didn't want to miss this ball, I hope that everything will go according to planed." _She said happily to Katie.

Everyone was chatting with every person from different regions, even some enterrans made it her from their regions.

The party went nicely into the evening it was a little after eleven when party ended, Purathena's parents came home.

She didn't know that they came in the palace she was already sleeping; they got into their night cloths and headed for bed.

It was already morning in the region Purathena was still sleeping; she woke up softly to find Amelia sitting on her bed side.

She looked at her with a very soft glare just then; she spoke to her with a sweet yet motherly tone.

"_Hi sweetheart I hope you had a good time by yourself, I was at the ball that night I got a souvenir before everyone left._

_I know that you wanted to come with us my child, don't worry soon once winter season comes you will have your own ball." _She spoke softly to her.

Queen Amelia gave her daughter a pretty brooch from the ball; it was made with Peridot and Pink Tourmaline.

Once she got to school everyone was talking about the party, she was in class while people were talking about it.

"_Come on Skitty you know you like the party very much, knowing you partying is one of your best things to do." _She spoke softly at her.

"_Well not all the time I like to party but school comes first; there are many things I like besides parties Katie." _She responded softly.

The school went by slowly for everyone, Purathena was outside looking at the birds singing and flying over her head.

However she was not alone this time someone was out here with her, her name was Falala she was a hybrid born human.

"_I love the warm summer breeze its nice out here, oh I didn't know someone was out here with me." _She spoke with a spooked tone to her voice.

Purathena looked to see who spoke those words, she did find her however she is not a talkative person so she remanded silent.

She came up close to her not trying to scare her; she wanted to start a conversation.

"_How come you didn't go to the ball last night? I wish you could have came it was very nice to see everyone there." _She asked in a soft voice.

She looked back at her very softly when she responded; Falala was shocked to discover this about her.

"_I couldn't go to the ball because I am not of age to go to public parties, I am only twelve years old I must be thirteen until I can go anywhere." _She responded softly.

Falala was very shocked she didn't know that she was twelve; she didn't want to talk very much so she left the area.

Purathena was alone again when she left, but since she likes to sit by herself she's quite happy with the quietness.

It was time to go home she was waiting for her mother, Andreus entered the area just then he wanted to make it up for their shaking meeting.

"_Hey sorry about what happened earlier Crystal, I was being a little bit of a quickster and didn't know where I was going." _He spoke in an apologetic tone.

She looked at him softly at that moment she could be mad at him forever, she did forgive him for his carelessness.

"_Ok I forgive you Andreus I can't stay mad at you every day, but next time try to watch where you're going I don't want to have this happen again." _She responded softly at him.

He left the area after talking to her about the other day; her mother came up in the distance just then.

They went home together it was almost night at this time the sun was setting; she got to her room and did her homework.

She didn't have training today so she wasn't so tired; she decided to read a book before going to bed.

"_Crystalline Enterran words hmmm…oh look I found my name in this book, let's see what it means._

_Purathena: its Crystalline meaning is "Soft child" or "One that goes with the wind" how interesting I didn't know this." _She spoke very softly to herself.

She got under her blanker softly after she put up the book, she when to sleep soundly as the city shines its light.

The region was a slumber but the castle was awakens shining its light, no one was scared of the dark here.

The light glows softly as the sunsets Purathena was not asleep yet, she was still thing about being a sailor.

However she couldn't stay up forever she would get sleepy at day, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The moon rose in the night sky soundly as the realm was sleeping, the night brought quietness to the whole kingdom.

As the night lights shine very bright the castle waits till morning light, we rest sound asleep as the moon glows in the nightly sea.


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: Coming of Serena

Vampire King's servant Kurai was sent on a mission, he needed to capture a princess and bring her chocker back.

However he couldn't get there because of the magic placed there, but a Vampiritic wizard was able to lessen the magic so he can get through.

He said not a word as he went through the portal he had everything, all he needed know was a princess to snag back.

Purathena was not your bravest person in the school; being shy she doesn't like to be around many people that much.

It was training time during gym class and she had done a move that sailors know, it was going well so far but then she made one bad mistake.

Bang! She missed the landing by a couple of inches, and landed right on her tail bone it was not pleasant sight.

The gym teacher looked very worried at first she rushed over to her, on the other hand Electra was having a great laughing fest.

_"Oh that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life, that girl has no sense of control Amanda she will never be a sailor."_ She spoke mockingly about her.

Amanda looked at her with a sadden glare at first, she however didn't think it was that funny at the moment.

_"Come on Electra I didn't think it was that funny beside she could be hurt, let's go see if she's alright first."_ She responded with a kind tone.

Purathena was alright she just hurt her tail in the process, the teacher knew that it was not done properly so she gave her some pointers.

_"Sweetheart what you need to do is finding the right rhythm; all sailors and sword fighters have this trait._

_It's not easy the first time you try this move, but once you find your rhythm you will be raring to go." _She spoke in a spunky tone.

She nodded softly at the gym teacher just then, she got tips from her and they were really helpful for her.

The teacher told her to find her own rhythm by herself; she closed her eyes softly and did this move once more.

This time she didn't land on her tail bone, she landed on her feet it was not a perfect landing but it was much better than a flop.

After training was over she couldn't wait to go outside to enjoy the weather, however she might regret that decision.

Because Kurai was watching the princesses walking from hall to hall, however he couldn't get to them there were boys present.

Then he saw Purathena sitting outside no one was present at the time; however he was already detected by the teachers.

Everyone was at high alert they were in battle for ready to fight, however she didn't know this until it was too late.

She turned her back and saw Kurai he was already on top of her, he grinned with a devilish tone to his face just then.

He spoke very darkish tone to his voice; he was going to take her no matter what happens to him.

_"Princess there is no way your escaping from me my dear, you will feel the pain of my Vampire attacks you won't stand a chance."_ He spoke in devilish tone.

She looked scared to death she had never seen a vampire like enterran, at first she didn't know what to do about him.

_"Whoever you are you better keep away from me! I don't want to see your face, your evil keep back." _She shouted at him with a harsh tone.

However this was not holding him back one bit, she was scared frightened out of her wits at this time.

The all of a sudden something started to glow very brightly, it was her chocker that was glowing like the palace at night.

She was very curious this has never happened before; she wondered what this thing was all about.

_"Why is my chocker glowing so brightly? I wonder what this could be about now?" _she spoke questionably at herself.

She started to remember what Marco told her when she was a child; it was slowly coming to her just then.

_"Purathena remember that you are a sailor by heart my dear child, when you are scared of something you or an enemy you say "Heaven Prism Power!" you will never be afraid again."_

She looked deep within herself to find the courage she needed, she shouted the words that Marco told her the chocker glowed brilliantly.

She was engulfed in from the chocker that glowed; he covered his eyes so not to be blinded by the light from the chocker.

Kurai opened his eyes to see that the girl was in her battle form, he smiled knowing that he was going to have fun.

However someone was watching both of them right now, she was in the palace of pure light she look on to see the battle.

_"She has finally awakened her powers now…the sailor within her is finally free to fight at last I want to see how well she will do in battle."_

She didn't know how to fight in this new form; however a voice spoke to her from her chocker just then.

_"Young one don't worry I am here to help you, don't be afraid in battle young one listen to your heart and it will guide you." _The voice spoke softly to her just then.

Purathena was confused at first she didn't someone was speaking to her; she wanted to know who this person was?

_"Where are you coming from right now? I wanted to see you in full form right now, I need to ask you a question or two." _She asked softly to the voice.

_"Now is not the time for a talking young one, make sure this dark enterran doesn't get to the school." _The voice spoke very softly yet in a strong tone.

She nodded softly and started to fight him, she attacked him with a few minor attacks they did their work however it wasn't going to defeat him.

All of a sudden the chocker glowed again, this time the light formed a small specter right in the air just then.

She didn't know what to do with it right now, but she had to think fast about her actions for Kurai was coming to her.

_"Use the Crystal light attack young one, it won't card him but it will drive him off for now my dear." _The voice spoke again.

Purathena closed her eyes softly to feel his present, she found him above her head just then ready to attack.

She use the Crystal light attack nicely it didn't card him but it drove him off, he was gone for now she was happy.

She decided she has had enough fresh are for today, she headed inside but before then the voice came back this time in the form of light.

She looked back to see what was happening, the light shined from one spot just then like a star in the night sky.

Then all of a sudden it took the form of a woman, she covered her eyes trying not to get blinded by the light.

The woman came close to her just then; she smiled softly at her meaning she means now harm to her.

_"Hello little one I am Queen Serena protector of the moon and guardian of light, I watch over every sailor that earns their power._

_I have been watch over everyone at this school, I know what evil wants they will stop at nothing to get their hands on the crystals._

_Don't worry my dear I will make sure they will never get them, the other queens will protect the regions alongside me." _She spoke sweetly just then.

She was confused at this point just then, she asked her a few question because she never heard of her before.

_"Excuse me Queen Serena I have one question to ask you, whatare sailors of the regions any way?" _she asked quietly just then.

She told her the story softly she didn't say much to her, but she did share everything she knows.

She headed back to her classroom just then; she looked to see if the person was there she was gone.

Who was this strange person who came to her? Purathena asked herself that just then however she will wait till later to answer that.


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: History of the Regions

Purathena didn't share this story with her parents; she wanted to keep this a secret to see if Marco ore her teachers know this.

However she had to wait to tell that story, she had to go to school she decided if the teachers know this Queen Serena.

The principal looked sweetly at her just then; every new student always asked her that question.

_"Serena is the queen of the moon my dear, she is also the protector of light and new sailor's sweetheart._

_She along with the other queens protect each region, they also created the barriers that shielded us from the enterrans of darkness._

_This is why we dedicate this school to her, we try are best to train sailors to their fullest." _She spoke in a soft voice to her.

Another day passed this time she was going to a new class, Mrs. Evergreen was one tough teacher she was.

She was best at teaching battle techniques; also she was great with strategies when fighting your enemies.

She was a person with a spark type personality, she know mishaps happen this will better the learning experience for them.

It was time for class now she came to the front of the class; she spoke in a speed full tone to her voice just then.

_"Class I hope you all have enjoyed your teachings here, because we're going into high gear now there is no time to wait._

_Today I will be evaluate all of you one at a time, I want to see your good stats and your bad stats._

_Once I see them I will teach you all how to improve, then after that we will continue your training with ease." _She spoke in a soft voice.

It was time for the evaluation for every student; she separated the students into four quads golden silver platinum.

First up the platinum students showed their skills, she wrote down everything she saw from them she wasn't going to tell them yet.

Next the silver students were up to the task, she also wrote down there stat's she was going to tell them after their work was done.

Finally the golden students were up next they did their battle tactics just then, she wrote down all the battle statuses that she seen.

She took the notes that she made went to her secret area in class; she came out from the room that she was in just then.

She told the student's how they did with their fighting skills; also she told them what they needed to do.

_"Ok students I have finally had the privilege of see you in action, now I will tell you everything I saw today._

_Platinum students I am very proud of all of you, you were golden students before you got to this rank it seems that you all have improved greatly._

_Your skills are getting better every day that makes me proud, it makes me smile knowing that you have taking the skills you learned and improved on them._

_Good work all of you I hope you will continue your training, you may go to your other classes now I think that you all had other subjects to do." _She spoke softly.

The platinum students left the room just then; they had advanced training to do with diamond students in this school.

Diamond students where the highest ranked in class, they knew many techniques and did new battle moves as well.

She was going to talk to the silver students next, she came up to them with a nice look to her face she spoke to them softly.

_"Silver students I have seen everything you have done, you have gotten better since you have enrolled your from your first year._

_I am happy to see that you all have improved well, however you still need some training young ones_

_You will only get better from her my students; don't be afraid of what you fear it will only make you a stronger person._

_I think you should go to your next class now, it will help you learn a thing or two I hope to see you improve next time." _she spoke softly to them in a loving voice.

All the silver students left for the next class just then, they had combat training with platinum students they were learning new things.

Finally she spoke to the golden students just then; she looked at them all with a strong glare to her face just then.

She spoke to them all with a powerful tone to her voice; something tells me that they will be staying here this time.

_"Golden students I saw everything that you did earlier, I can say that I wasn't that pleased with your fighting skills._

_However since you are all new to the school I don't find it surprising, you will need a lot of training if you want to do well in battle._

_I am going to teach you everything I know young ones, don't worry you will only get better._

_Get out your pencils and paper everyone, you will be using every bit of note that I write up here let's get started." _She spoke very strongly it was time for class.

The golden students stayed in this classroom, she needed to help them with strategies and battle moves.

Time flies while you are taking notes school was over, Purathena was tired from all that training she did in her class.

She finally got home from the long day she had, before she headed for the palace she went to the diamond lunge.

This is where there friend Marco stayed he did his magic here; he was a very wise enterran if you didn't know that.

She wanted to ask him something right now; she snuck in the doorway trying not to get spotted.

However he looked behind his back just then, he saw her coming in the door he smiled at her softly he enjoyed having company.

_"Hello princess it's nice to see you again young one, what do you want to know today me lady?" _he spoke in a gentle tone at her.

She looked at him softly right at that time; she was going to ask him a question about the sailor queen Serena.

_"Marco there is something I need to know right now, do you know of the sailor queen Serena? I don't know her fully" _she asked him very nicely.

He looked back at her very calmly just then; he knew she had been visited by her he told her about the queen.

_"Your teachers might know her Purathena; however they don't know much of her like I do me lady._

_You see I have meet her before you were ever born, she is a very noble woman she protects every sailor._

_If you didn't know she comes to all sailors that have discovered their strength, I know what your think right now._

_How come she visited me at this exact time? Once a sailor discovers there true strength she aids them in battle, she knows that they are scared at first._

_Silver and platinum students don't get visited by her often, mainly because they know their own power and often look to her for wisdom._

_The diamond students know all their strengths and weaknesses; however they still look to Serena for wisdom._

_I remember that day when Lanancuras corrupted some of the enterrans; she opened a portal for us to go through._

_You're not born at this time young one they were both scared, but Serena insured us everything will be ok._

_"Enter the portal everything will be alright, your child will be born in the region you will never have to be scared I will protect you all."_

_We all entered the portal safely we all made it through; they were both happy at that time so was I._

_She is known to be a protective person to all humans, even enterrans children as well young one._

_She even gave crystals to them as well some enterrans live in regions; some of them are princesses and princes._

_You see Purathena she is a kind soul indeed, you will know her soon she will always be watching you._

_I hope this information I gave you was helpful me lady, now if you excuse me I have much work to do" _he spoke softly at her as he told a great tale.

Purathena left the area just then she was happy, she didn't know that much about Serena the sailor Queen.

Marco has helped her out so much today, she need to do some work for her teacher before she went to bed.

She didn't waste time getting to work at all, Purathena headed back to the castle with a great story she has learned.


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: Tales from the Sacred Seas

Queen Seadra was looking at the vast waters before her; she was the queen of the Sacred Seas region.

She was enjoying her time alone very well, soon Marina her daughter came in the area just then.

She wanted to ask her mother something right now, she didn't know if she was busy or not

"_Mother can I have a few friends over to the palace? If you don't mind I would really love for you to meet them." _She asked her in a sweet tone.

Her mother looked back at Marina with a soft glance, she responded with a joyful tone at her just then.

"_Why of course you can Marina bring them over, besides I hardly get to see your friends anyway." _She responded in a cheerful tone.

Meanwhile in the heaven's region Purathena wanted to go somewhere, however her mother was not going to agree with her.

"_Please mother can I at least go traveling the regions? I will protect myself greatly you don't have to worry." _She spoke very softly just then

"_Purathena you know I don't let you out of this region, there are dangers that are beyond the outer limits you could get hurt._

_It would be best if you stayed at the castle sweetie, at least I will know you are safe and out of harm's way." _She spoke in a soft yet mindful tone.

She knew that she wasn't going anywhere beyond the region, so went back to her room just then.

Marina took her friends Maria Electra Amanda and Katie with her; they dived down to the palace.

It was more beautiful in person than on a picture, this place was mad with pure Aquamarine the regions gemstone.

Queen Seadra was waiting for them at the entrance; she greeted them all with open arms.

"_Welcome to the Sacred Sea palace princesses, you all must be Marina's friends that she always talks about." _She spoke in a soft tone to them.

Marina giggled happily at her mother right now, she was just happy that she had company with her today.

"_Yes mother my friends have been waiting to come here, I'm glad that I finally get to show my friends the palace." _She spoke in a cheerful way.

It was not going so well for Purathena back at home, she was still pleading with her mother about letting her go out.

"_Please mother will you let me go out of this region? I really want to see what the other regions look like; I won't get into trouble mama." _She spoke softly.

Queen Amelia looked back at her with a powerful glare; she wasn't going anywhere if it's not in this region.

"_Purathena I will say once and I will say again, you will not leave this region period young lady it's too dangerous._

_I know you want to go exploring in different world, however I don't want you to get hurt sweetheart._

_There is no way I am risking it going to different worlds, if you wish to go anywhere you can only go to your aunt Lady Jasper._

_I want you to go to your room now sweetheart while I notify her, this discussion is now over sweet heart." _She spoke in a tough town to her voice.

Purathena was sadden she found out that she will never leave this region, she was preparing to go to her aunts palace.

Lady Jasper came to the palace entrance just then, she came to see Purathena in her room she wasn't the least bit happy.

While at the sacred seas palace Marina and her friends were having fun, they were Marina's bedroom.

Marina was overjoyed when she found out they can stay for the night, they were going to have a fun time in this palace.

When it is night time the castle glows light blue, this is the color of Aquamarine the gem of truth.

However thing were not the same at Lady Jasper's palace, she knew Purathena was not happy staying in this region but she had to know the truth in it.

"_Purathena the reason you can't leave this region is that you are still a young girl, you're not ready to go out of this region yet._

_There are many evils out in the world of Enterra, I don't know if you have the will to fight them yet._

_Once you turn thirteen you will be ready for what's out there sweetie, it's the only time that you will be alone."_ She spoke in a graceful tone just then.

Purathena asked her Aunt a question at that moment, she wanted to know went is the celebration.

"_Auntie Will there be anyone coming to see my celebration? My mother said that I will have one very soon is it true." _She spoke in a gentle tone to her.

She looked at her in a very annoyed look at first, she didn't want to tell her but she did with a not so sweet tone.

"_Purathena you know well by now we don't invite much, not many people have interest now. Don't ask this question again understand." _ She spoke with a sharp tone.

She didn't like the answer she has gotten, however she didn't have time to reflect on this it was already dusk.

She went to a room that was prepared for her, she didn't say a word she got into her night gown and went to sleep.

Queen Seadra was talking with her husband Andrew right now; they were both enjoying themselves in the aquatic lounge.

"_Honey isn't it a beautiful night here? I hope the girls are enjoying their stay here, I remember we I had my first sleepover." _She giggles softly as she spoke.

Purathena didn't know Lady Jasper left the castle; she was still sleeping her bed at this time of the hour.

She went to her sister in the Crystalline Palace; she wanted to talk to her for a few minutes.

She spoke to her in a very soft tone just then; she didn't know why she kept her in for a long time.

"_Amelia I know you are trying your best to protect her, but she is going to be thirthteen soon she will go on her own adventures._

_Its summer at this time my dear loving sister, soon before you close your eyes it will be winter just like that._

_I hope you don't keep her here like a prison, maybe we should invite people sister not many know of this region." _She spoke in a soft voice at her.

Queen Amelia looked at her sister softly just then, she responded softly as she gave a soften glance.

"_My dear sister I didn't know about this at all, maybe I am too protective when I am with my daughter Purathena._

_Maybe I should ease up on her a little Jasper; however it will only come at her thirteenth birthday and not before._

_I do indeed thank you for reminding me for the winter solstice ball, I will do a bit of cleaning in the palace I could use a little freshening up a bit." _She spoke softly at her sister.

Jasper nodded at her sister with a soft touch, she didn't speak that much but her feelings were visible to her.

At the Sacred Seas palace the girls got ready for bed, the city was glowing bright blue at this time since the sun has already went down.

Marina showed them there rooms that they will be staying in; the beds were soft with a fluffy touch to them.

Queen Seadra was with her husband in the quarters they were both asleep, Marina looked out the palace window and saw the pretty sea.

She didn't want to stay up to late she had duties to do tomorrow; she went to sleep happily in her room it was quiet throughout the palace.

The morning sun rose finally Marina good friends already left the palace, she was happy that she got to show them her region's beauty.


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: Surge from the Storms

Daku the insect king was sitting on his throne; he was plotting how to obtain a crystal from regions that protected the humans.

"_I will obtain all the crystal from those humans, however I need to figure out how to bypass there barriers." _He said soft tone his voice.

His warlock overheard him right at that moment; he spoke to him softly telling him how to enter the region.

He said this secretly with him not sharing a word; he was quite pleased of what he told him just then.

Meanwhile in the Sudden Storm region Electra was sitting with her parents, they were all in the throne room right at this time.

She wanted to go outside for to the Forest of Amethyst; however she had her duties to work on right now.

Electra was known to be a leader sometime's she tries to command the warriors; she isn't half bad at if either.

This time however she couldn't get a shot at it; her duties for her people were always come first as ever.

General Kora mission was to scan the area to see if any evil forces entered, he went to the royal family to get the orders before going out.

"_Kora you have an important task ahead of you today, I know that Electra was going to do this job however her duties come first._

_There have been negative energy in the Forest of Amethyst lately; it will normally give of some negative energy but not this often._

_My daughter will give you the orders right at this moment, I hope that you succeed with this mission Kora" _Andrew responded very sharp tone.

Kora looked at Electra with a serious tone to his face; he knew the safety of the region depended on this mission.

Electra spoke to him with a soft tone to her voice; she already knew he would take this tone very seriously.

"_Kora go looking into the Forest of Amethyst for any threat from Enterra, if you manage to find one of their minions here with us attack them at once._

_We can't let them get to the city of storms Kora; I am counting on you to stop them before they cause any damage._

_We are all counting on your victory at this time Kora, please don't fail use at this crucial of time don't fail us." _She spoke in a soft tone to him.

Kora nodded with a steady stance he took with him a small group of men, they were some of the storm kingdoms warriors.

Yang was sent by King Daku to sneak into the region, he waited until it was the right time to attack the kingdom

Kora looked around to see if there was any threat at this moment, he indeed felt a bad aura around in this area.

He looked to his men just then with a harden glare, he spoke to them in a deep tone warning them of the threat.

"_Be very cautious at this moment everyone, he is hiding out here somewhere in the Forest of Amethyst._

_Be ready to attack once he come into our area at this time, we will have a nice surprise for him." _He spoke in a mocking tone.

Yang came from the trees with sneak like speed; however for him Kora already knew he was there at that time.

He took out his blade with a quick drawn out just then, he blocked his attack with break neck speed.

Yang looked at him with a devilish tone to his face; he spoke softly however he sounded like a demon.

"_Hmm…you might be smarter than my master imagined at this point, but no matter I will find the princess and I will claim her chocker._

_This land will belong to king Daku soon enough, you all will perish from my power of the insect enterran." _He spoke harshly with devilish intentions.

Kora looked at him with a fierce tone to his face; he spoke to him with a deep tone to his voice at this moment.

"_You may work for the insect king Daku Yang; however you shouldn't underestimate the human will or it will bring your down fall my friend._

_You might be a trickster as you may think of yourself, however you will never reach City of Storms you will fall in the forest." _He spoke in a humble tone.

Yang looked at him with a mocking way at them, he didn't find them so fearsome from his glance were he stood.

"_You guys really think you can take me on? I am the leading general of King Daku I will destroy you all were you all stand._

_You won't stand a chance against me my dear friends, once I attack you with my hyper form you will all fall to the mercy of the enterran Yang." _He spoke very harshly at them.

The battle began with a great speed to both sides; however this was not good for the soldiers in the battle right now.

Yang's speed was a great tool for him in battle; however he was weak to hard hitting attack from the warriors that he was fighting.

They were able to fend him off for some time; however they still needed more help in order to defeat him.

King Adrian was sitting in the throne room with his family; he got the news that they needed more help.

He got up from his throne just then and got his royal armor; he was going to join his warriors into battle bringing a few with him.

Elizabeth looked at her husband with a worried look to her face; she was frightened that he was going into battle now.

"_Adrian sweetheart are you sure you want to do this? I am afraid about this I hope that you don't get hurt honey." _She spoke in a scared tone to him.

Adrian looked at her with a loving tone to his wife, he knew she was worried as well as his daughter at this point.

He spoke in a soft tone at both of them right at that moment; he ensured them that nothing was going to happen to him.

"_Electra I know you want to fight my dear but you must stay here now, this is one way to protect the kingdom if he manages to come to the city you will guard._

_My dear I will defend the kingdom along with my daughter, we must protect are region at all cost I am off to help my men I will bring a few more men._

_Kora is a young general indeed his brother Tai will help him more, I am off may the Queens watch over us in battles." _He spoke as he left with the group on horseback.

Yang was having a tough time trying to defeat them in normal for, however he was still trying to defeat them they were tougher than he realized.

But he didn't think this was a problem for him, he was going in for the finishing blow then he heard a strange horn in the distance.

It was a battle horn from a small group of warriors; he saw that one of the warriors was the king himself.

From the mage crystal orb that he saw from, Daku knew that this was not going to be pretty if they continued to fight them.

He knew that the king was strong his sword was known as lightning bolt, he didn't want to risk losing a good warrior.

Yang got the message to return to Enterra just then, he didn't want to return from fighting but he had to obey orders.

The threat was over finally Kora was injured a little as well as his men; they were all tended to by the mage Charco.

Electra was going to bed at this hour it was late at night, before she did she went to visit Kora and his men.

She looked happy that they weren't hurt she spoke to the very softly, she was pleased that they defended the region.

"_Thank you all for what you have done for us, you have made your region very proud gentlemen._

_I am thankful that you drove him off I wish I was with you all, but I chose to protect the people of the region by staying in the city._

_Thank you for Kora I don't know how we can repay you, good night my warriors you need a good rest." _She spoke softly to them.

They all smiled happily when she said that, night has already came everyone was asleep in the region the threat has finally past…for now.


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Mushra's not so Welcoming Entrance

Mushra was fighting a enterran right at this moment, he was quite know for being a rough person however things were going to change.

After defeating the intruder just then with a humble look to his face, however what he didn't know is that he walking into an invisible portal.

Purathena was sitting in the garden right at this moment, her mother Queen Amelia was in the castle she was going to come back outside.

Mushra was going to find out that he entered a region right at this moment; however he was going to learn it the HARD way!

Purathena didn't know if her mother was coming out right now, she was going to go inside to see if she was coming soon.

"_Ayah hey you look out its going to be a rough landing! Hey are you listening to me?" _he spoke from above.

She didn't know that he was falling from the sky at this moment, until "Bam!" he fell right on top of her at that moment.

Mushra was alright when he landed on the ground at the time, Purathena on the other hand was knocked out like at light.

He didn't know that she was in a castle nor that he landed here, he tried to see if she was still awake.

"_Hey didn't know there were humans in this place, hey are you ok? Hello?!" _he was poking at her seeing if she was asleep.

He was not in a good spot at this time of day because Queen Amelia was coming; she entered the garden just then.

She saw the intruder just then she noticed Purathena was out cold, she was horrified by the scene just then.

She called for the royal guards in an urgent form; Jaba came into the area at that time the guards were able to shoo them away from Purathena.

While they were tending to the intruder Jaba was able to grab her just then, Queen Amelia was horrified she spoke to him in a scared tone.

"_Jaba please tell me that she will be alright, did he manage to harm her badly? Tell me now I want to know if my daughter is alright." She spoke worried._

Jaba felt her head at first he was relived she was still breathing, she was just a little dosed out at first.

"_Don't worry your Majesty she is alright she just got her head ringed a bit, she just need a little water to wake her up._

_We shall take the intruder to her father at once, this crime that he has done is unforgivable!" _he spoke in a vengeful tone to his voice.

Amelia took her in softly in her arms at this very moment, she quickly rush to her bedroom calling on a few works with a little warm water.

Jaba looked calmly as she left the area just then, but as soon as the queen left he gave Mushra a very angered stare just then.

He spoke in a vigorous tone to his voice at this point; he was enraged with him and let him know what happens when you hear the young princess.

"_I will tell you now enterran you have made one costly mistake, I shall dissolve your defenses and defeat you._

_My friend that is the better scenario that happens to you, for you will also face the wrath of the king Achilles he will show you no mercy._

_If I were you I shall lay down my weapon and surrender, then you might be shown mercy by the king of the light region." _He spoke in a commanding tone.

While in the castle Queen Amelia was in the room of her daughter, she was given a small little dish of water.

She used a tiny dab of water at this time to rub her head softly; she was relieved to know she was ok at this point.

She started to open her eyes slowly at the time; she was still a little woozy at first she felt like something hit her with a large force.

Queen Amelia was talking to her in a soft voice at the moment, she smiled very softly as she opened her eyes very softly.

"_Purathena are you ok sweetie I hope he didn't hurt you too badly, I wish I was out there soon I could have noticed him faster._

_Well you don't need to worry about him any longer my child; the guards are handling him nicely at this time._

_You just rest sweetheart I want you to get some sleep right now, if you need anything I will send someone up to you." _She spoke softly to her.

She opened her eyes softly as her mother spoke to her; she gave a small little smile as she went to sleep.

While at the castle ground Jaba took care of Mushra easily just then, even in his hyper form he could do anything with him.

Jaba is an enterran himself he will use his hyper form if he has to, but because of his skills with a sword and hand to hand combat makes it unnecessary.

Amelia was heading to her husband just then; he knew what happen when this new comer came in the region.

He was so enraged he was not in the happiest mood at this time, he saw his wife come in and his anger dyed down a bit.

"_Sweetheart will you be ok at this time I have never seen you this angered before, I hope I didn't disturb you at this crucial a time." _she spoke in a soft voice.

He looked back at her knowing he was still angered, he spoke in a deep tone to her just then letting her know what he was going to do.

"_I am fine my dear the intruder will feel my fearsome wrath, for what he has done to our daughter I will never forgive._

_He will be punished with an iron fist I will show no mercy, this is how I will deal with the evil enterrans that work for the generals."_ He spoke with a sharp tone.

Jaba and another guard was waiting in the throne room for the king, they looked from the distance and saw him enter the room he was in angriest form.

He sat down on his throne with a strong stance just then; the guards approached him with the prisoner just then.

His eyes were closed as he listened to the guards spoke to him, he looked relaxed at first but his rage was build while they spoke.

"_Your majesty this intruder had the nerve to attack the princess from above, I am sure that he works for a general from Enterra._

_How shall we deal with him your majesty? We wait on your answer at this moment, what you say will be done this instance." _They spoke in a respectful tone.

Achilles opened his eyes with a light tone; however he wasn't in the nicest tone at this moment just then.

He looked at him in a deep hatred tone just then; Mushra had no idea what the king has in store for him.

He spoke to him in a deep tone just then he sounded at his angriest yet, his voice sounded very fearsome indeed.

"_Intruder how you dare enter this region with a devilish plot, not only that you dare injury my daughter you will pay dearly for this._

_I wish not to see your face at this moment you evil being, guards take him away at once I will deal with him later." _He responded in a harsh tone just then.

The guards took him away from the king at this time; the queen came into the room before they took him to the crystal dungeon.

She looked at him with a curios tone at this moment; she wanted to talk to the intruder to see how he entered this region.

"_Guards how did he enter this region so quietly, I didn't think that he would be as cunning as he attacked our child." _She spoke softly at Jaba at this moment.

Jaba responded from a wise tone knowing Enterra for he is an enterran, some enterrans are sneaky and know for stealth.

"_Your Majesty Enterra is known for their stealthy warriors, I wouldn't be surprised if he was one of the generals best men." _He spoke to the queen wisely just then.

Jaba and another guard took Mushra into the Crystal dungeon; they locked him up in a cell made with the strongest steel.

Jaba spoke to him only once before leaving the area right at the time, he told him what was going to happy to him tomorrow.

"_The king will tell you your appropriate punishment he is known to be harsh, but this is how he does justice in the region._

_Along with the Judge these men are known for their feared methods, I don't despise you enterran…I only pity you." _He spoke just then before leaving the area.

Purathena just woke right now at this time, it wasn't night time yet, but she was feeling a lot better after the little nap she took.

She walked down the stairs to go into the main room, her mother noticed her coming down just then she was a little bit worried about her.

"_Purathena are you sure you're alright sweetheart? I hope you don't fall down sweetie I am glad you're ok you got me worried sick earlier._

_I don't think you should go outside this time around, I think you have had enough adventuring for one day young lady." _She spoke softly to her just then.

She smile happily that her mother took care of her at that time, she responded softly yet she asked a little question to here just then.

"_Mother thank you for taking care of me when the intruder attacked, I not going outside this time around if I do I will look up before doing so._

_Oh one more thing mother can I go see the prisoner here? I wait to see who he looks like and ask him a few questions to him." _She asked softly at her mother.

Her mother looked worried at first when she asked that question, she was afraid that he might attack her while she was down there.

However it wouldn't hurt if she sent a guard with her just in case, so Jaba ventured down with the princess in the dungeon.

Mushra looked up just then and saw them both this was the perfect time for him, he needed to ask her a question if he could get forgiveness he will be free.

Purathena looked at him with a scared glare at him; she spoke to him softly seeing if he was sent by a general.

"_Tell me enterran why did you attack me earlier? You look like a bird warrior for your armor in person; you must work for the bird queen Rusephine._

_Has Rusephine sent you to attack the region of light now, my father maybe fierce however I am merciful? I will be if only you give me the truth Mushra."_ She spoke in a loving tone to him.

He looked at her in a confused way at first, he doesn't even know of this Rusephine she speaks of at this moment.

"_Rusephine I have no idea who she is, I haven't come here to bring harm to anyone I entered here unaware of this hidden world._

_Listen I didn't mean for anything to happen earlier ok, can you figure out a way to get me on your father's good side I entered this world with ease." _He spoke in a not so flattering way.

Jaba and the princess were both shocked at first they didn't believe what he said; she asked him one simple thing just then.

"_How can we know that you don't work for the bird queen Mushra?" _she asked him very softy at that time.

"_Because he me lady has been telling the truth the whole time so far." _A voice spoke from the distance.

It was Marco he was listening the whole time just now; he knew he was truthful from the moment he entered here.

He said that only a good enterran can enter the region without fail, that they will aid us against the forces of evil.

He got orders from the king and queen to release him at once; he looked at Mushra with a happy tone to his face.

Mushra couldn't believe it at first he thought that they were going harm him, but he wasn't complaining one bit.

Mushra wanted to explore this whole city maybe he could do it tomorrow; he wasn't in his hyper form at the time however it was late.

The princess was heading to bed just then while Jaba followed her, Mushra decided to sleep outside knowing that they still didn't trust him.

Maybe they will ease up on their fear of him by tomorrow, he had to wait nothing ever goes fast in this region.


	11. Episode 11

Episdoe11: Celestial Shimmer

The celestial region was known for its peaceful nature around it, the region glow with the help of pink tourmaline around it.

Yakumo was brought up by the queen and king that lived in the region; she lost her parents back in Enterra.

They knew that she will have to find shinzo one day, but for now she was safe in the beautiful palace of Celestica City.

She was in her room at the time normally she would go in the city; she was doing a little job for the kingdom so she had to stay inside.

Queen Odayakana was in the throne room with her husband; King Benjamin was taking a request from one of the enterran citizens.

"_Your majesty we are worried that the generals might come for us, are you sure that the city will be well protected your grace?_

_I don't want to go back there they treat traitors very harshly, my family I will feel a lot better when this region is well protected." _He spoke very softly to them.

Benjamin looked at the enterran very softly knowing that he was worried, however this region had one of the best forces.

He spoke to him in a heavy tone to the enterran just then, he ensured him that his family will be safe here.

"_Don't worry my dear friend your family will be well protected here, the city is well protected we also have guards protecting the forest of tourmaline._

_Any one working for the generals that attack will have a not so friendly welcome, they will be carded with ease dear friend._

_It would be unwise to attack the city of Celestica if they knew the punishment, they will try and they will fail." _He spoke to him softly just then.

The enterran smiled with a great respect for the king, he felt a lot better knowing that the region was well protected.

Yakumo was almost finished with her duties for the day, she wanted to go outside before sunset but it would like be night fall before she finished.

Odayakana came in her room at that time while she was working; she was just making sure how she was going at that time.

"_Yakumo how are you doing sweetheart I hope you finish before nightfall, you do need your good rest for school is tomorrow my dear." _She spoke softly to her.

She looked back at her mother with a softer tone just then; she nodded softly letting her know that she followed orders.

Now that she has gotten her duties for the kingdom marked off, she decided to visit the city while the first star shines bright.

She walked through the city as the light shined from the castle; she was talking to jabot at this time of night.

"_Your majesty your mother called you back to the castle now, it's too late out for a princess to be up this time of day._

_Come with me know she is waiting for you at the palace my lady, you should get your rest you have a school day tomorrow." _He spoke in a sweet tone.

She followed him to the palace in a graceful pace; she quickly got to her room just at this very moment.

She put on her night gown after brushing her hair softly; she got ready for tomorrow for each school day unlocks a new adventure.

Night time has finally reached the Celestial region peacefully, once the morning light comes the city will castle will sleep until moon light.

Morning came fast in every region at this time; Maria was talking to Yakumo at this time before school started.

"_You should really visit the Arctic region today Yakumo, I don't have any duties to do at this time and your free today I hope." _She spoke softly just then.

She responded softly to Maria in a soft yet gentle tone just then, she was free and decided that she could use the fresh are for once.

"_You know I ask my mother about that earlier before you came along, she said I could come visit you today Maria._

_I wonder how the regions look like purple is the royal color of your dress, however the castle color is a glacial blue._

_I can't wait to visit you after school maybe I can bring a friend or two, if you don't mind that in any way Maria." _She responded softly to Maria.

School started fast with a quick pace for everyone, Purathena was in a class for golden students at this time.

Yakumo and Maria was in a class for duel classes right now, this class was known for learning a general's strengths and weaknesses.

For one day they will have to fight a general one day, they will have to be prepared for battling one.

The information on each general was on the board, writing it down was a great necessity for all of the students at this time.

The bell rung to end of this quarter of the school day, it was lunch time now and Maria and Yakumo decided to eat outside.

They were having a good time with the peace and quiet, all of a sudden Yakumo saw a girl just then she asks Maria who she was.

"_Maria who is that girl I see near the far end of the gardens? She is a golden student by her clothing, why don't we say hello to her." _She spoke in a calm way.

Maria looked to see who it was at that time, she told her not to worry about this person for the mean time.

"_Oh that Purathena she is a very quiet person, she likes to keep to herself not a people person to be exact._

_We don't need to worry about her right now Yakumo, she might not like it if we disturb her most people like to be alone sometimes." _She responded nicely.

She nodded softly at her within the moment, she was probably right at the time and decided to leave it at that.

The day has come to a close for everyone at the time, school flies while studying the general's moves and power.

Yakumo went with Maria to visit the Arctic region for a while, good thing she brought her coat with her for it was quite chilly.

The ice enterrans enjoyed the cold weather here, so did some humans for they lived in a cold climate back on Enterra.

It was fall at that this time for the region it was the early fall snows, Yakumo was happy that she got to see this place.

Maria looked at her with quickness to her step at the moment, she was wondering if she was shell shocked.

"_Yakumo your sure you're alright now I hope so, come my mother Queen Maybelline is waiting for us at the palace._

_She made something warm for us to drink right now, besides if you want to keep warm in this region you have to drink something hot._

_Come on lets go I bet you can't wait to the palace in person can you, it a pretty place come on your will catch a cold out here."_ She spoke softly just then.

Queen Maybelline was waiting outside for both of them; she greeted her friend with a sweet tone to her voice just then.

"_Welcome to the Glacial-Star Palace I am honored that you have come here, I see that you are Maria's little friend please come on it's warm inside._

_I made a warm cup of Swedish hot chocolate for both of you, I hope that you enjoy your stay here Yakumo." _She spoke softly to her just then.

Maria and Yakumo walked into the palace with a soft stride, the palace inside were like a glacier was carved to make the scenery.

She showed her the room she sleeps in this icy palace of hers, Maria spoke to Yakumo with a soft tone she wanted know if she like the place.

"_Welcome to my home Yakumo I hope you like it, I have to admit it's kind of breath taking once you know that this place was built._

_Don't worry I am sure you will have fun in this place, there is always great to do around the kingdom of Arctic." _She spoke in a perky way.

Yakumo looked out the window to see everything from the room; it was a pretty sight indeed as she looked quietly.

The city looked like a snow globe you would find, this place was a winter wonderland it was snowing everywhere.

The air was quite cool feeling it amongst their skin, Maria was used to this weather well Yakumo was a little bit cold.

It was almost sunset at this time it was getting dark early here, Yakumo decided to go home to Celestica city.

She said her goodbyes to her friend Maria and Maybelline; she left the palace of ice to go home to the celestial region.

She finally made it home at this hour it was about to be dusk, she hurried up to her room quickly not before hugging her mother sweetly.

She got into her night gown with a steady pace at the time; she got under her blanket and went to sleep.

Night has finally come the Celestica city the castle was glowing pink, it became quiet as the people wait until morning light.


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: Autumn in the Emerald City

Floridian was with her best friend Catherine in the emerald city, they both with to school at the academy.

Catherine was the princess of the Tanzanite region, she often come to visit the Emerald City every chance she gets.

She was speaking with her just then about the autumn festival; it was going to be in a week from today.

"_Floridian how are the festival preparations coming along for you? You can't tell me everything about it right now, your mother like to keep things hidden._

_I might have to wait for a week then its better that way; once I see everything here winter will bring his face here." _She spoke in a cute tone.

Floridian smiled softly at her friend just then, she responded with a nice tone to her voice.

"_Well my mother doesn't like to give out everything too early, it's suppose to be a surprise let's leave it at that Catherine._

_Besides I know you can't wait for the Emerald ball to come around, I hope to see you there at that time of the festival." _She spoke softly just then

Queen Victoria was doing a touch of cleaning around the palace; everyone was busy at this time of the year.

It was almost time for the Autumn Festival in the nature region, both human and enterran was working heavily in the city.

They were putting up emerald crystals on every roof top of each house; even the palace was putting crystals all around the place.

It was a very nice touch for the region for the autumn leave adding décor; nothing though could ever match Mother Nature's beauty.

King Alexander was in his throne room at the time everyone was working, he was doing the orders to give General Griffon for this week and next.

"_Griffon we are going to need high security for the remainder this week, we will also need protection next week leading to the festival._

_Princess Floridian is counting on all of you to protect the region; I hope we don't get any uninvited guest coming along this time around." _He spoke in a peaceful tone.

Griffon nodded with a respectful touch to the king, he responded letting him know that this mission will be done with flying colors.

"_Your majesty you don't have to worry anytime soon, any enemy that works for the generals will be terminated immediately._

_They won't even think of attacking here at this time, if they did they will pay a costly price for doing so if they are wise they will rethink they plan." _He spoke in a commanding tone to his voice.

Victoria wanted everything to be clean she was a very tidy person; she didn't like dusty places in the palace so she had them regularly clean.

Floridian decided to help her mother with the cleaning; Catherine decided she could help the queen with little choirs around here.

Meanwhile at the palace of crystal Queen Amelia was doing a fall cleaning, she was making things perfect for the Winter Solstice ball.

It was a good month away before they celebrated the festival; however she was indeed a very cautious person.

Purathena was sleeping in her bedroom at this time; she was taking a small nap mostly because she had no duties to do.

In this region you will probably fall asleep softly; frankly everything in the region is very quiet even the king was resting in the throne room.

But however not everyone was sleeping at this time of day, Jaba and the guards were on high alert at this time he wanted to make sure security was high.

They checked the castle with a strong stance to their strides; the town guards were hard as work as well as the people were resting in the midday.

Back at the palace of Emerald the cleaning up was finished after a long day, it was already sunset in the region Floridian was already in bed resting.

She couldn't wait for next week to come so she could have fun, she was dreaming of the celebration happening around her.

She would finally get the chance to see the decoration; last week has come and gone like a great wind the Autumn Festival has finally arrived.

However she would have to see them later for it was a school day, at school everyone was chatting about anything they could think of.

Crystal wanted to ask her mother is she could go to the ball; however she was going to get the same answer as she always did.

Floridian was in a class at the time she was doing routines at gym, they were working on moves that all sailors had to know.

Purathena was in the library at this time of day, she didn't have any classes at this time so she decided to read a good book.

The day was already over for everyone and Floridian got home quickly, she was so excited she couldn't hold it in her mouth.

People in the palace were getting everything ready for the ball; this is the biggest holiday in this region of Nature.

Tons of visitors come from all over the regions to visit this place, they come to see the sights of the Nature region and buy many wonder jewels.

She decided to get herself ready for the big night since it was only five o'clock; it was going to be sunset in a few hours.

She got her hair ready as always she also got her dress out for the ball; Victoria was already getting dress for the ball since she was the queen.

"_Purathena you know the answer to this question, you know I don't let you go out into public just yet dear I will bring you back a souvenir._

_Make sure that Mushra doesn't go to the ball, I don't want him to get into trouble nor getting any harm done to him." _Queen Amelia spoke softly to her.

Purathena didn't like that she couldn't go to the ball with her parents; however it was even more important that she made Mushra stay put.

The region of Nature was already full of travelers at this point; many wanted the see the Emerald city at night time.

Floridian was with her mother Victoria the guest were coming one by one, they were about to get the ball started.

Meanwhile at the Crystalline palace Mushra was sitting outside, he looked to see if anyone was inside the castle at this time.

"_I wonder what's interesting out here. It's quite boring here maybe I can go exploring a bit, I hope her father isn't around."_ He spoke softly.

He went up to the palace quietly not to get seen by the guards, however there was no fooling Jaba he caught him red handed.

"_What are you doing inside the palace Mushra? I hope you don't plan on doing anything else here, for if you are attacking the princess you will be stopped here._

_I will not tolerate any mistrust from people who play nice, you may be telling the truth how you got here but I still don't trust you._

_If I were you I would tread lightly if you don't want to be carded, I won't hold back on doing this so travel here with caution my friend." _He spoke with warning to him.

Mushra gave him a not so friendly look to him just then, he couldn't stand him one bit however last time they fought he got his tail handed to him.

Purathena decided that it was going to be late once they came back, so she headed for bed with a soft stride to her step.

Back at the Emerald Palace everyone was having an interesting time here, there wasn't much dance simply talking and socializing.

Floridian was with her friends talking to them happily, she was glad to see everyone made it her safely.

But the true action was outside the palace, there were many people outside the palace walls they all came to see the Emerald city at night.

Stores were open still tonight for many visitors bought good from them, for most people brought their family to see the lights.

Meanwhile at the crystalline palace Mushra was looking around softly, he heard a small breath just then in the distance.

It was Purathena she was sleeping at this time of night; he crept closely not to awaken her he wanted to see what was in the room.

However he didn't realize that Jaba was watching his every move so far, once he noticed him sneaking into her room he attacked him silently.

Mushra turn his back for one moment and found a silver lance in his face, it was Jaba this time he was going to take him to the dungeons.

"_Oh I see now you did betray the king Mushra, you have misled everyone to believing that you were good enterran which you are not._

_You do work for the bird queen don't you? You how dare you betray the kingdom; you will never be forgiven for this I shall take you to the dungeon._

_Once I put you there I will tell the king this at once, he will see to you this instance after the ball is complete._

_Guards take him to the dungeon he was planning to attack the princess, even worse he tried to do this while she was sleeping." _He spoke in a sharp tone.

They took him away roughly as he tried to fight back, he manage to get into his hyper form however Jaba put a stop to that really quick.

Purathena heard all the noise outside her bedroom at the time; she woke up lifting her head softly seeing who was out there.

Jaba found out that she was awake he knew she was going to ask, he ensured her everything was under control now.

"_Me lady everything is going around smoothly right now, please forgive me if we disturbed you during your slumber it won't happen again." _He spoke in a soft tone to his voice.

She went back to sleep softly just then and went back to dreaming, things were not looking to good for Mushra.

The ball was over at the time and her parents have just returned; Amelia and Achilles just came through the door way the guards were everywhere.

They were both looking at each other soundly; they normally don't find the guards in here at this time of night.

Queen Amelia asked Jaba a question at this moment; she wanted to know what was going on right now.

"_Jaba why are all the guards in the main hall? This is quiet strange for normally you are guarding different sections, I must know the truth this instance." _She spoke in a mindful like tone to the crystalline commander.

Jaba responded to the queen with a sharp tone just then, once he said spoke to both of them Achilles was enraged he spoke to Jaba just then.

"_Jaba are you telling me that he tried to attack our daughter while she sleeps, he will pay for this he betrayed both of us._

_I will show him no mercy this time he thinks he can take my kindness lightly, he will find out soon that betraying me is the biggest crime you can do." _He spoke in a mean tone just then.

They both went to bed soundly however it wasn't with a good mood; Mushra was about to soon fight out what happened when you betray the king.

Back at the Emerald palace the ball was over everyone left the region; Floridian was happy that everyone had fun at the ball.

She was too tired to think about the day she had right now, she got under her blanket and went to sleep.

The day was great for everyone the region has finally went to sleep, tomorrow was going to bring more adventures but for now let them all sleep.


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: Sago saves the day

Achilles was angered the time he woke up his wife was up as well, however she was in the garden at this time.

Purathena was still sleeping she normally gets up later, however thing were going to get very heated right now.

The guards brought Mushra in from the dungeon just then, not only that the king had a friend by his side at this time it was the diamond judge.

This was not going good for him at this point, Marco saw this and decided to bring the crystal of truth with him the king will be calling him.

Sago had a better entrance than Mushra did, he actually ventured on to this region happily.

Achilles was about to talk to Musrha at this time as well as the judge, he spoke in a deep tone to his voice you can tell he was angry.

"_Mushra you have betrayed my trust and snuck into my daughters room, I will not tolerate this horrible act you have done last night._

_I shall give you the harshest punishment I can find; you will learn not to misuse my kindness never again." _He spoke in an angered tone.

Meanwhile Sago was busy exploring the city at this time, just then he noticed the crystalline palace it was enormous sight.

However what thing were about to get fiery right now, for what he didn't realized that his friend Mushra was in a heap of trouble.

Purathena has just awakened from her sleep just then; it was about nine o'clock at this time she normally sleeps late as always.

She got into the morning routine as usual at this time, she decided to go to her mother in the garden just then she noticed someone in the throne room.

It was Mushra with two guards holding him down harshly, she tried creeping inside trying not to be seen however her father caught her just then.

The diamond judge saw her enter the throne room as well; he greeted her with a respectful tone just then.

Her father however wanted this thing to be private at this time, she didn't want her to witness the harshness he was about to hammer on Mushra.

"_Purathena good morning my child I need for you to go to your mother, she is in the garden she would like your company._

_I need to talk privately with the diamond judge at this time, for I will not be fooled twice by Mushra he works for the bird queen."_ He spoke in a sharp tone.

She left the area with a small little smile to her face, however thing were going so pleasant for Mushra at this time.

The judge was about to give the verdict to Mushra at this time, then suddenly Mushra got a little help from a friend.

"_Your majesty I would like to inform you that my friend was telling the truth, he has done nothing wrong at the time._

_However sometimes he gets himself in trouble a lot, I promise you he doesn't work for any enterran generals." _ A soft tone spoke to him just then.

King Achilles looked up at the moment to see who spoke, it was Sago speaking to him he was with Marco at the time he entered.

The king however wasn't going to fall for this little skim twice, he spoke in a strong tone if this might give him the truth.

"_Alright then if your friend Mushra is telling the truth I will set him free, but ask me this how come he tried attack my daughter while she was sleeping?_

_He says that he does not work for a general however I don't believe him, then if he is not looking for my daughter then who is he looking for?" _he spoke in a sharp tone to Sago

Sago responded in a truthful tone to his voice just then, once he said that the king and the judge realized that he was telling the truth.

"_He didn't want to her your daughter your grace, he is only looking for Yakumo the girl from Enterra your majesty." _He spoke in a gentle tone with stern look to his face.

They both look shocked at this time once he spoke, could it be that Mushra has been telling the truth this whole time.

"_Very well then I guess I have judged you wrongly this time Mushra, you are free to go now with are most humble apology._

_Jaba release him at once he is free to go now, it was just a misunderstanding maybe they can both help use defeat the generals." _He spoke with a soft tone.

Mushra was a very happy enterran at this moment when Sago came; he greeted him with a very gracious tone to his voice.

"_Sago boy am I ever glad to see you right now, what are you going here?" _he asked puzzled.

He told him that he was looking for Yakumo in Enterra; however his searching was not going well so he decided to look in another place and ending up here.

"_Why don't we ask the king he might know who she is? Besides his daughter goes to some academy so she might know also." _Sago was speaking in a curious way at the moment.

Achilles over heard them asking thing question at that time, however he didn't know of this Yakumo they both were speaking of.

"_My friends I wish I could help you both but I do not know of this Yakumo, maybe the answer will come to you both soon._

_My daughter does go to the academy she might know here, if you ever see her ask her she might help you on your quest." _He spoke in deep tones at that time.

Purathena just entered the room while they were speaking, seeing that the diamond judge was still there she decided to leave.

However her father did stop her for that brief moment just then, he wanted to ask her something very important right now.

"_Sweetheart I need to ask you a small little question at this moment, I think it might help our friends with their quest._

_Do you happen to know this girl they call Yakumo dear? You go to the academy so you might know more than I do" _he asked her in a sweet tone to his voice.

Purathena looked confused at first when her father asked her the question; she told them all that she knows at the time.

"_I'm sorry my friends I don't know of this Yakumo you speak of, she does indeed go to the Academy however I don't know her._

_I wish I could tell you more about her right now, however that is all I can give you Musrha." _She spoke in a soft tone as she left the room.

The king looked at them both with a somber tone to his face; he knew that his daughter didn't know her well.

Maybe they will find Yakumo another time however it was getting late, they decided to head in for tonight.

It was going to be a school day tomorrow so Purathena had to get her sleep, night has already came to the region.


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14: Coming of the Colds of winter

Fall has left the region quickly and winter has finally arrived, this was important for Purathena for she will finally turn thirteen this time.

However the winter solstice festival wasn't until the end of the month, so she had a long way before that day came.

It was a school day and Purathena was going important work for class, mainly learning to be a sailor isn't just about fighting.

You also had to learn how to attack base on strength and learn to adept, some elements are harder to resist than others.

"_Ok class now we are going to learn about the elements of each sailor, I will tell you them one by one._

_The elements are fire and ice earth and water dears,_ _lightning and rock flying and marshal ghost and mind dark and steel and finally light._

_These are the elements that you must learn some everyone, some elements are stronger than you some are weaker than you._

_If you don't study these little thing properly my friends, you will find yourself at the losing in of a battle." _The teacher spoke in a soft way to the students.

School went by very fast at the time and it was already lunch time, she was sitting outside enjoying the crisp air.

Windy was outside with Purathena at the time she didn't know this; however she was going to introduce herself to her.

"_Hey nice to meet you out here I see that winter will be coming soon, I guess you like the winter weather don't you._

_Hi I'm Windy of the Northern Winds region; it's nice to meet you Purathena you don't mind if I join you."_ She asked her in a sweet tone.

She looked quite shy at first when she asked her that, however it seemed that it wouldn't hurt much to have a little company.

While they had their little chat she was quite happy that she talked to her, she was kind of glad that she came she asked her something just then.

"_Hey Windy I was wondering if you want to go to the region where I live? I am sure you will enjoy the trip there, trust me you will have fun there." _She asked in a soft tone to her.

Windy looked at her with a sweet tone just then, while she asked that she had a wide grin to her face at this point.

"_I would love to go there Purathena besides I don't get out very much, maybe you can come visit my region later on sometimes." _She said in a happy tone at that time.

She finally found a friend out here that she could talk to happily, however it was going to be a short talk because class was starting again.

They went their separate ways at the time for they had different classes, just like always they will be taking a good amount of notes.

Time however went very slow for everyone it was almost close to winter break, so everyone had a lot of work to do.

Purathena was learning much about the way of the sailor, rarely does she bump into Andreus he mostly in classes taking notes on swordsmanship.

She was in her third class at this time of the day, it was the class of sailor history it was about the origins of the sailors and how they defend the universe.

The teacher was telling them how Serena and the other queens were once sailors, they had to protect the world from the forces of evil.

She also said that they knew that evil would attack anyone, so they had to be wise to know when and where they were coming from.

Knowing this they understand the meaning of protecting the regions, they had a better understanding of themselves.

It was time to leave to go home at this time Purathena was waiting for Windy, she was wondering where she was.

She saw her just then coming from the distance she was running fast, she came happily greeting here with a happy look.

"_Sorry I was late Purathena I was doing a late task for my teacher, so are you going to show me your region now." _She spoke in a soft yet gentle tone just then.

She smiled with kindness at Windy she has already asked her about this, she was happy to show here.

"_You already ask me about this Windy of course I will take you with me, come on you're going to love it here." _She responded happily just then.

They went through the regional portal just then Windy was quite happy, she saw that this region was quite lovely.

It was very quiet at the time it was already cool out here now, since it almost winter but soon it won't be so quiet the winter festival will start soon.

"_Come on Windy my mother will love to see you she really nice, she like to have company around the palace." _ She spoke in a soft yet loving tone to her.

Queen Amelia saw her daughter just then she realized that she had a friend, she was very happy to see that she was coming out a little bit each day.

She was waiting for her daughter to arrive at the time she was quite happy, she brought some company with her she greeted them with loving arms.

"_Welcome to the Crystalline Palace dear friend well aren't you a sweet one, I see that my daughter made a friend today._

_Come in dear it must be a bit chilly outside it doesn't snow here till later, however you can feel the north winds in the air winter will be here soon." _She spoke in a soft tone just then.

Queen Amelia made a cup of tea in the living garden, there was enough for all three of them maybe four is Achilles wasn't busy.

The living garden is giving the nickname because of the flowers of light, they often move by themselves to ward off evil.

Back to the castle Queen Amelia went to see her husband at the time; he was standing in the throne room enjoying the quietness.

"_Hello dear I hope I haven't disturbed you in anyway, our daughter has finally made a friend at school today why don't we go meet her friend Windy."_ She spoke in a soft tone.

He looked at her with a happy tone to his face, he quiet happy about this and responded softly to his wife.

"_Well now I guess she is coming out of her shell Amelia, I think it will be a good idea to meet her my dear it would be rude of me not to." _He spoke softly to his beloved wife.

They went to the garden where the two girls were talking, Windy noticed two people coming in the garden just then.

"_I see that they are your parents they seem really nice, I wonder what they like to do in their spare time when not busy." _She spoke softly to Purathena.

They greeted the guest with open arms they don't normally have guest around; they spoke to her very softly.

"_Welcome dear friend I thank you for coming to the Crystalline Palace, I see that you are our daughter's friend you are welcome anytime here._

_Would you like some tea my dear we already have some made, you may join us if you want you will enjoy it nicely." _She spoke to a soft to just then.

Windy smiled softly at them both knowing that she is fond of tea, it wasn't going to be sunset until later so she decided to go deeper in the garden.

"_What a lovely garden you have here Queen Amelia you have a green thumb, I bet you spend most of your time here." _She spoke in a sweet yet perky way.


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15: Into the eyes of the Snake.

While everyone was training in the academy someone was watching them, someone very sinister from the castle of pure cold.

He held his rose in his hand while looking at the reflective ice from the bowl, his green eyes looked devilish with his hair yellow as the sun.

Being the lord of the reptiles he had a fearsome reputation around him, he was known as the bringer of winter.

He watches as the humans trained to become strong warriors, he also noticed enterrans training as well.

Ryuma looked on from the ice with an evil glace to his face, he may not look evil but I warn you he is more evil that you can imagine.

He spoke in a soft tone that would make anyone's skin crawl, just like the serpent he is he enjoys there suffering for his pleasure.

"_They think they can defeat me with their power? They will soon be destroyed in their desperate plans, I will rule all of Enterra also the regions as well._

_No one will survive the onslaught of my serpent army; once and for all humans will be wiped out at last that I will promise." _He spoke of a dreadful tone.

His cold soul could be felt from the castle which he resides; this was a bad situation for everyone Serena knew this exactly.

However there was no time for them to reflect on this matter, she had to plan her next move against this feared threat.

"_The serpent awakens from his cold home to terrorize the regions, is fangs will try to poison the land and turn it into nothing._

_However now isn't the time to talk lightly I have to think about my actions, whatever happens will affect the regions as well." _She spoke in a soft tone.

Evil was approaching the regions soon she had think about how to attack, but for now it wasn't a bad time to talk to the lady of battle.

Meanwhile at the academy Andreus was busy training his sword fighting, normally he often fight with other princes in a small sparring match.

However no one was with him at the time so he decided to practice alone, Mr. Stone his swordsman professor came in the room just then.

He noticed him training by himself at this very time, he often will be with other since he doesn't have much swordsman classes at this moment.

"_Andreus I hope you are practicing well at this time, knowing you I beat you want to fight a General badly don't you." _He spoke in a sharp tone in the arena.

He looked back at the professor with a smirk to his face, he responded to his teacher in a quick tone to his voice.

"_Yes Mr. Stone I really want to I want to see how powerful they are, maybe with this sword they can't handle the sunlight._

_Defeating one is going to be sweet I can't wait to fight professor, no one tries to beat me Professor Stone." _He spoke in a spunky tone to his voice.

However he warned him not to be too cocky when fighting one of then, he spoke to him to remind him how powerful they are.

"_Don't get too cocky Andreus they are more powerful than you imagine, fighting one will be the ultimate test for your skills._

_They were given the title for their wicked power and devastating abilities, don't you ever take them lightly if you do you will forever regret it." _He spoke in a sharp tone.

He nodded sharply at Mr. Stone he finally realized how arrogant he was, he had to think really hard to find a way to defeat them.

It was already time to leave for home and Andreus was already in the sun region, his mother Queen Kayla noticing him training.

She spoke to him to see how he was doing at this time; she was going to return to her husband King Johnston.

"_Andres sweetheart are you doing all right my dear, if you need anything just my dear me and I will be right there." _She spoke in a loving tone to her son just then.

He looked back with a loving smile to his mother and gave her a sweet nod; he was busy thinking about something however sometimes he needs help.

However that would have to wait his father was calling him just then, he was in the middle of the sun palace no one was in there at the time.

He approached his father with a puzzle look to his face, for one thing why did his father call him to this place right now?

"_Father why did you call me here at the moment is there something you want? If you wanted to talk to me you could have came to my room._

_You don't have to be so mindful of everything father, what do you need to talk to me about?" _he spoke in a cool yet respectful tone to his son.

His father looked at him with a harsh tone to his face; he was going to do something to test his wisdom in battle.

"_Andreus let us have a sword battle in this very exact spot my son, I want to see how well you have been doing._

_I maybe your father but don't expect me to go easy on you, besides you think I am tough wait until you fight a enterran general." _He spoke in a harsh tone.

He got out his sword with a vigorous state ready to fight for honor; Andreus came with him with a good bit of speed and made the first moon.

However his father found on weakness in his attack when he jumped up, he quickly caught on to it and blocked it.

"_My son you made one of the most common mistakes when sword fighting, never jump at your opponent it never._

_For if you do indeed jump in the air your opponent will be able to fight back, this will show your weak spot when you're in the air." _He spoke in a calm voice just then.

He threw him back with his blade his father was about to attack, Andreus however jumped up and used a minor slash.

His father was quite pleased by this move he did, distracting your opponent firs can lead to a victory if they are overconfident.

The battle went on until sunset they were both tired from fighting, his wife came in the room curiously wanting to know what was going on.

"_My heaven's what going one in here? I hope that this doesn't go on in the night, I want you both at tip top shape for tomorrow let's go._

_Come on now both of you are acting like children right now, you have a school day tomorrow Andreus." _She spoke with a mindful like tone.

They looked at each other with a curious look to their faces; they both giggled it off and went to bed.

The sun land palace was quiet with peace to the land, however someone was looking from there palace.

Ryuma was looking to see how they match up to him; he looked closely as they slept through the night.

"_I will have a warrior ready to enter the regions soon, but for now I will think of a strategy to deal with them._

_No matter how they try I will destroy them with the venom of the snake, my plan is so cold all hope of defeating me will be lost like petals in the breeze." _He spoke as he laughed devilishly.

The regions were at peace tonight while they sleep softly, but the question is how long will this last?


	16. Epispde 16

Chapter 16: Coming of winter

The season of winter has finally come and everyone was done decorating, the region of the light looked pretty with crystals in the city.

Purathena was sleeping in her bedroom still she was not a morning person, one of the reason for this is she is afraid of the dark for her age.

She was snoring lightly as the sun rose quietly, it was the week of the winter festival and everyone was expecting travelers here.

One of the servants came into her room to awaken her for the duties she must do, she doesn't like it when someone tries to wake her up while sleeping.

She went up to her very quietly to wake her up, her hands were cold she forgot to warm them up.

When she touch Crystal she was scared to wits end, she jumped out of bed and landed on her tail bone.

The castle worker was embarrassed about this occasion; she apologized to her for disturbing her like that.

"_Your majesty I am very sorry I didn't mean to scare you, your mother has asked me to awaken you right now._

_As the princess it's time for you to do the duties of the region, we will be waiting for you as you get ready." _She spoke in a gentle tone as she left the room.

She slowly got up from bed and got ready for the day, she had a lot of thing to do for now she was going to be thirteen soon.

Queen Amelia was waiting in the hall for her at this time; her husband was in the throne room enjoying the quiet.

Crystal managed to get dressed came into the hall where her mother was, she spoke to her very softly right at the moment.

"_Sweetheart today is the day you're going to help the people in the region, when you're the princess her duties to her people must come before her own._

_I expect you do to well with this you will be in the diamond glade, a special part of the palace for you now that you know this it's time to get to work." _She spoke in a soft tone.

Crystal was sitting in her throne at the time while Jaba stood guard, she spoke softly trying to get many question out of her head.

"_The generals will try to destroy the regions how will we stop it? Maybe I need to do more thinking for this, maybe the answers will come to me or…" _she was cut off by a voice coming from the area.

"_Your majesty I have great news for you we have patrolled the area, there is no threat at the time so no need to worry."_ It was Ripper he came flying in the area fast.

However Jaba didn't give him a friendly welcome at the time, it was considered rude to come in not announced.

"_You enter in the presence of the princess unannounced Ripper! I ought to hurt you badly for this nonsense, feel the wraith of my blade." _He spoke in a harsh tone.

Crystal looked at Jaba with a soft tone to her face; she spoke softly letting him know that it's alright.

"_Jaba let him speak he must have something important to tell me, you don't have to always be noble." _She spoke while sitting on her throne.

She was finishing her duties as she was going to be doing this often, but there was more going on in different places.

The Tundra Region the people were working as usual here, Frosten was practicing his battling technique.

One of the guards has just entered his hideaway at the moment; normally he doesn't like it if anyone one enters except his parents.

"_Haiku you have arrived walked in here, why have you entered my training area at the moment? You know I don't allow anyone here except my parents." _He spoke in an angered yet soft tone to his voice.

Haiku nodded with respect knowing that he doesn't like to be bothered, however he had an important message he needed to tell him.

"_Your highness you have been given a letter from the sun region, it seems urgent they have been fighting some type of enemy in there._

_I shall leave you to your training as you read the letter, I will report to you if there is any other threat sir." _He spoke as he left the room quietly.

Frosten held the letter in his hand very softly at the moment, he opened it with a slight ease to his demeanor.

"_Hmm I better see what this letter say it must be urgent:_

_Dear Frosten,_

_I could you your help greatly at the moment, we are fighting a fire type enterran and we could use a few good men around._

_He is known as Rico he must work for one of the generals, by the looks of him he might be a wild animal if I guess correctly._

_Some men from the Tundra region will do most well; if you bring them with you we will be grateful that you helped us out._

_I hope we can defeat this menace together side by side, maybe we could teach the general a lesson._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Andreus, of the Sunland region." _He read the letter fully he need to get going.

He went to his parent to ask them about this letter, they both agreed that he could take a few men with him.

"_Frosten you can take a few men with you on your travels, as long as the enemy is down they won't dare attack again._

_Make sure you take care of yourself I don't want you getting hurt, take care and be safe out there Frosten." _They spoke softly to them.

So he ventured into the portal to aid Andreus he was a good friend of his, he was going to help out in this unwanted guest of theirs.

He found them fighting in the meadows outside the Solar City, he came just in the nick of time.

"_Frosten am I glad to see you at this moment, now let's take care of this runt right here." _He spoke softly as they fought together.

They manage to defeat them with the help of a few men; there was one thing off their minds.

Back at the crystalline palace it was already sunset and she was finished with her duties.

She had to get a good night sleep for tomorrow was going to be the winter ball, so she got to bed after a long days work.

Night has finally came to the region as always a sight, for once night come the palace shines it graceful light.


	17. Episode 17

Chapter 17: Winter Ball arrives

Crystal was sleeping in her room at this time she wasn't a morning person, she was snoring softly as the room was quiet.

Some of the workers came into the room just then to wake her up; they woke her up softly to tell her a sweet gentle message

"_Happy birthday your majesty you are finally thirteen years of age, your mother will be expecting you at this time." _they spoke happily to her as she rubbed her eyes, she was still sleeping at the time.

She got up getting ready for a busy day now, for she will be turning thirteen and will be doing a coming of age ceremony.

Queen Amelia was waiting for her in the hall at this time; she saw her coming up in the distance she spoke to her letting her know what is going on.

"_Sweetheart today will be an important day for you, for there will be a ceremony when you get into your dress after you take your bath._

_So I need you to freshen up a bit for your big day, you're going to be doing a lot of work so you've best to get started now." _She spoke softly at her daughter.

She did as she was told at that moment getting ready for the ceremonies; she got to the bathroom where she did take a nice bath.

She got into her dress and headed out to the throne room, her parents where there at the time she decided to sit down softly.

Her parents came in soon after she was sitting quietly, they were happy that she made it normally she would come to them when they were in here.

Crystal was looking down nervously as her parents sat by her side, Queen Amelia looked at her softly she held her hand to give her comfort.

She spoke softly letting her know everything was alright, sometimes we all get nervous at first but with a little courage you can get through anything.

"_Sweetheart don't worry everything will be just find dear, I know your worried about this important day just be brave everything will come to you." _She spoke in a loving to her at the time.

General Jaba has just entered the room at the time he went straight to Crystal; he wanted to ask her at the moment.

"_Me lady we have been training to become proper knights at this moment, it would be an honor if you watch are training battles." _He asked softly to her at the moment.

She looked down at Jaba knowing that he wanted to see his warriors doing well; she agreed to look at them preparing for battle.

She went into the arena hoping to see some of the squire's battles; she sat quietly hoping the knight's to be will perform nicely.

Anderson was one of the squires training to become a knight at this time, he was a good friend to the princess they met when they were children.

He will talk to her if she is not in the garden for that place is off limits to him, however Crystal will allow him in if Jaba isn't there at the time.

Today was a big day for all of the squires in training, for today they all will be knighted by the queen herself so they trying there hardest to impress Crystal.

"_Jaba I see that you have been training them well from the start, I feel better knowing that the knights will defend this region with knowledge" _she spoke in a soft tone to him at the moment.

Jaba nodded softly accepting the kind words from the princess without words, he was often know as a man of actions he is often silent for a good bit.

Queen Amelia enter the arena at the time she wanted to see how much they improved, she sat by her daughter softly as they did training bouts.

They were talking softly at the time as the battles continued; the fight finally finished and as they looked the warriors looked ready for another bout.

However Jaba thought it was enough for today at this moment, for the ball was tonight and they had to get ready.

Queen Amelia was going to talk to her daughter about the ball tonight, but before then Anderson stopped to talk to Crystal for a second.

"_Crystal I wanted to stop you before you I hope I didn't stop you at a bad time, are you going to be busy tonight if you're not going to dance with anyone." _ However he got stopped by Jaba before he could get to his question, he spoke in a mindful like tone at the moment.

"_Anderson let them be they have important discussion going on at the moment, there is no need to interfere with their conversation." _ He didn't like it when he was told to get to his post for the ceremony however he had to obey orders.

Queen Amelia wanted to make sure everything was ready for the Winter Ball, she wasn't the only one getting prepare for the event.

The whole city was getting ready as well the shops where going to be open late, hoping that they would sell their rare jewels to visitors.

Princess crystal was enjoying her time in the garden she left after the ceremony; she was enjoying her time in the serene part of the palace.

It wasn't going to be sunset in a few hours so she had a little time to spare, Anderson snuck into the garden Jaba wasn't guarding at the time.

He sat right next to her while she didn't notice at the time; she looked back and smiled as he spoke in a soft yet gentle tone to greet her.

"_Crystal long time no see it's been a while since we last saw each other, knowing that our duties keep us apart._

_How have everything been for you I know that the ball is in a few hours, maybe if no one is around we can dance the night away like we always do." _He spoke in a polite way to her at the moment.

She responded softly to him knowing that she does want to dance; however knowing that they will be doing separate thing it was nice to see him again.

"_Anderson I would love to do that again once more, it's nice to see you again it hard to talk when you have duties to your people and the region._

_However don't be upset we will dace tonight while everyone is enjoying the night, we will be enjoying our night in the living garden like we always do." _She spoke in a kind yet soft voice.

However there little conversation was to be short lived for Queen Amelia entered, she noticed one of the young knight talking in the garden.

"_Young knight I must remind you know that only the royal family is allowed here, but I am happy at least you are guarding the place with care." _She spoke in a mindful like tone but it was very respectful.

Anderson nodded softly obeying his orders and left the area, Crystal had to get ready soon she knew that this was the first time she was going to host a party.

This was also the first time she was going to be in front of a crowd, so she was feeling a little nervous at the time.

Meanwhile Marina was getting ready for the ball with her parents; she was making sure she didn't forget to wear her broach.

Time has flown from the morning and it was sunset Crystal nervous, she was looking out the window trying to relax her mind.

Queen Amelia came in the room just then she was all dressed up for the ball; she was going to check on her before visitors came.

"_Sweetheart once night fall come everyone will be here at the palace, so make sure you are ready I promise you everything will be fine." _She spoke softly to her.

She nodded softly to her mother as she looked very nervously; it was time for her to face her fears for the visitors have finally come to the palace.

They weren't the only ones ready the stores were open in the city for travelers; this was the first time that they have came here since the last one.

Everyone was here in a nice and pleasant way at this moment; Queen Amelia came from the stairs to address the crowd.

"_Welcome all to the Crystalline Palace I am overjoyed that everyone made it, I am honored to host this event with my husband._

_I hope everyone will have a great time here there will be many sights to see, the visitors that come here will have a great time." _ She spoke softly to her guest.

Queen Amelia then when upstairs to get Crystal her daughter, she came to her room to make sure she was ready.

"_Sweetheart it's time to come meet the guest they are waiting, you don't want to make them upset now." _She spoke as she held her daughter's hand.

They made it downstairs in the crystal dome it was where parties were held, everyone was in a talking mood with a little dancing in as well.

Andreus wanted to talk to her at the moment when he arrived, he hasn't seen her in a while they had their own duties to do.

He wasn't much into dancing let alone taking to a girl, he was happy that he got to see her again however there was one person who wasn't so happy.

Anderson was spying on both of them at the moment from his guard, he didn't like him one bit knowing that he and Crystal were close friends.

He couldn't stop them because he would get in serious trouble, so he had to wait until they were not near each other.

Crystal decided to take a break from the chatting and decided to go outside, she was in the garden she secretly left the area.

Queen Amelia knew that she would do this and was going to check on her soon, but for now she was busy talking to her husband.

Anderson wasn't on duty now since Jaba came in to take over; he went to the garden to see if Crystal was there at the time.

She was there in her ball dress it wasn't very flashy just very simple, she was looking at the stars it was a full moon at the time.

He came up to her trying to start a conversation at the moment, she looked back to see who it was behind her she saw him just then.

She smiled softly at him as he came up to her at the time; he spoke softly as the castle shined like a star in the night.

"_Hey Crystal nice to see you at the great time of the night, so I hope your having fun talking to other people._

_So I was just thinking at the moment that no one is here and you're along, Can I ask for this dance?" _He asked softly waiting for her response.

She looked at him very softly and gave a little smiled, she responded with a little remake in a quiet tone.

"_Anderson I didn't know you wanted to dance now, but I thought you never asked that question to me." _She spoke in a soft tone.

They happily danced in the garden hoping that no one would see them, however thing we're not going to go as planned for someone did enter the garden.

Queen Amelia was wondering where her daughter might have gone, so she checked in the garden to see if she was there.

She was a little surprised to see her dancing with one of the knights here; she came into the garden in a sweet tone.

However she didn't interfere with their dance she left, they dance the night away like they always do but for now let's leave them to peace.


	18. Episode 18

Episode 18: Welcome to the Fire

Amanda was in her palace in the region of fire trust me that place is hot, not all the time to say at least.

Thinking to herself she had many questions in her mind right now, but for the most time she was at peace of mind.

"_I wonder when will we able to travel back to earth, maybe I should just relax something's can't be solved in a day I guess." _ She spoke softly under her breath at the time.

Queen Patricia was with her husband at the time, normally she is often outside enjoying herself with the fire lilies.

While they were enjoying the peacefulness of the region, something evil was happening back in Enterra.

The Phantom king Kimylas was watching their every move at the time; he was plotting to evade the region of fire at the moment.

Kimylas looked through the orb from his warlock at the moment; he spoke in a devilish tone at the time thinking of how to destroy them.

"_Look at them enjoying themselves they think they are safe from me, bah they will all fall like the insect they really are._

_No matter where they hide in there region I will find them, when I do all hope of survival is lost no one will live not even there princess._

_I shall have the crystal they hold the regions they live in will be destroyed, all will fear the phantom king Kimylas." _He spoke as he looked at them with a snarl.

Kimylas called on one of his most feared warrior at them time, Osoroshī came into the room with a devilish laugh to his face.

He presented himself to king Kimylas with a grin to his face; he spoke to the king asking him what he needed.

"_Your grace I see that you have called me at this time, what do you wish for me to do your evilness?_

_I see that you wish to defeat humans at this moment, well you can count on me my lord all hope will be lost to the humans." _He spoke softly with an evil tone to his voice.

"_Osoroshī I want to destroy the humans in the region at this instance, if you do find the princess please make her demise painful she is a special take down._

_After that take her chocker that she wears she will be the first lost to war, once the other enterrans see this they will finally realize my power ehehe." _Kimylas spoke to Osoroshī tone to his voice at the moment just then.

Osoroshī nodded softly at king Kimylas with a strong tone, he was off the volcanic region at the time to take care of the humans.

While in the region General Shao was about to get orders from King Edward, he was sitting with his wife and daughter at the time.

He came into the throne room with a soft tone to his face; he kneeled down softly awaiting orders from the king himself.

"_Shao I want you to enter the Volcanic grove to investigate the dark essence here, Creed has been sensing an evil presence._

_I want you go to go to the grove and scout out what you do indeed find there, if you do find one of the generals men take care of them._

_We can't afford them entering Fireside city and harming its citizens, Shao do what you can and come back safely we can't handle losing a general." _He spoke with a serious tone to his voice.

Shao nodded at King Edward as he got up softly, however his demeanor was serious he had an important job to do at the moment.

Shao came into the Volcanic arena just then he saw some of the knights training; they saw him entering with a serious tone to his face.

"_Shao there you are you must have been with the King, what did he say to you Shao? I bet it must be something about dueling." One of the knights spoke curiously._

Shao looked at him with a hard tone to his face at the moment, however this time dueling wasn't going to be the subject.

"_Unfortunately dueling won't be up today we have a serious tack ahead, Creed has felt an evil presence around in the Volcanic Grove._

_If I put my money on it I say we have an enterran guest here, this must be from one of generals that rule Enterra we have no time to waste get prepared." _He spoke in a commanding to his men.

So they all got themselves ready and headed out to the Grove, Osoroshī was already in the region he was heading to the city at the time.

However once he saw Shao and his men he was held back, he didn't know that they were coming to deal with him.

Osoroshī giggled devilishly as they came into the grove, Shao knew he was here at the moment Osoroshī spoke in a creepy tone to his voice.

"_Well it seems that the warrior's here aren't pushovers, but no matter you will all fall to the mercy of Osoroshī fearsome might._

_Kimylas will be pleased once he realized that I have vanquished you all, no one will survive my deadly attacks the princesses crystal will be mine." _He spoke in a feared tone at the time.

Shao wasn't impressed with him at the moment; he spoke in a commanding to him letting him know how much trouble he was in.

"_Osoroshī you don't look very terrifying in my eyes, trust me I have faced tougher opponents than you friend._

_If you really think you can take me on come challenge me Osoroshī, you will regret ever challenging me if you do so." _He responded with a not so sweet remark.

Osoroshī snarled with the meanest look to his face, for he knew Shao he used to work for Kimylas but he decided to work for the Fire King Edward.

He had a grudge against Shao at this very moment, for what Osoroshī hated more than a human was a traitor who goes against the generals.

"_Shao you will pay for being a traitor you used to work for Kimylas, but you hated him and decided to work for the human king here._

_You will never be forgiven for this treason you have made, destroying you will be the biggest prize I will have." _He spoke angrily as he looked Shao of the face.

Shao knew Kimylas very well he used to work for him; however he didn't want to harm his human friends who are the King and Queen of the fire region now.

Osoroshī came at the all with quickness with a great amount of speed, however Shao did catch is speed and blocked him with a slight ease.

Shao was about to attack him at the time just then, however Osoroshī threw sand in his face blinding him for a moment.

Osoroshī was going to make a big hit on Shao at the time, but just then one of his men blocked him and did a sharp attack on him.

Osoroshī snarled at the human with a devilish growl just then, he never had a human wound him before.

He was enraged at that very moment once he got struck, this was the first time this happened to him and it was going to be the last time.

"_Human you dare strike my face with your sword, you will pay for this horrible thing you have did…you will pay with your life!" _he shouted with the most angered look to his face.

He saw the human at the moment and charged at him violently; however before he could lash his attack Shao stopped him with force.

Shao has finally cleared out his eyes from the dirt in his face, he was about to attack Osoroshī with a final attack.

Osoroshī came charging at him with great speed just then; Shao looked at him without flinching he was ready for him.

They attacked each other with their strongest hits at the time, however Shao was the one still standing Osoroshī suffered a deviating blow.

He fell down with a heavy dump he was about to be carded, but before that he spoke a few words to Shao just then.

"_Shao…you traitor…why…betray your own kind…you will pay for this, Kimylas …will have your head for this…mark…my… words." _Those were the last words that he spoke before he was carded.

Back on Enterra Kimylas saw everything just then, he was furious at the sight of Shao at the moment looking a Shao.

"_You traitor I knew you would turn on me Shao, but no matter there will be another time I will destroy you and all traitorous enterrans." _He spoke looking in the orb with a mean glare to his face.

Shao returned to the palace with his men after the battle, He reported to King Edward about the battle he was quite pleased with the results.

"_Well done Shao it seems that Creed was right about the evil presence, you one fought for Kimylas however you betrayed your own king to protect us._

_That is what I see in a true warrior Shao you have done well, Fireside City is safe for now thank you for defeating the evil henchman of the Phantom king." _He spoke in a relived tone at the time.

Volcanic region was finally spared from the threat from Enterra, however the one question is how long will this peace stay…?


	19. Episode 19

Episode 19: Queen Amelia's Memories…

Queen Amelia was looking out the window at the moment, she was thinking about the time on earth before the attack.

She remembers the very day the attack happened; her husband was with her the whole time with the scary scene.

"_Honey hurry come now let's hide in the last room, maybe they will leave us alone and head off in another direction." _Achilles spoke to her in a soft tone at the time.

However this plan was not going by very well at the moment, the enterrans manage to break through the room next to them.

It was only a matter of time before they came in here, then all of a sudden a bright light came to them just then.

It was Serena she came from her palace in another place in time, she saw them both she knew that they were afraid of her and tried to tell them to escape.

"_Quickly enter the portal this instant everything will be ok, I see that you both are expecting a child don't worry she will be fine as well._

_I know that this is all new for you at this moment, however now is not the time to reflect on this matter leave this area now!" _she said quickly as the door began to get battered with attacks.

They managed to enter the portal in the nick of time, Amelia looked back while sobbing she left a special necklace her mother gave her.

"_My necklace I left it Achilles please let me get it, it all I have left of my mother is very dear to me sweetheart." _She spoke in a sad like tone.

"_I'm sorry my dear we have to leave it where it is, your life is more important at the time plus you are with child it better that we leave this area." _Her husband responded knowing that there was no time to retrieve a necklace.

They both manage to escape to the region of the light, they knew that it was going to be hard to manage this place but for now they married to obtain the throne.

It was October at the time and Queen Amelia was still with child at the time, she was scared still but for other reasons.

For she was having a child she worried what would happen to him or her, but she need to relax for a moment stress wasn't good for her in this concision.

"_Sweetheart I know that you are worried but don't be scared, everything will be find Amelia you just need to rest your mind for now._

_Besides soon we will be having a child my dear, the thing we will need to worry about is to find a name for a son or daughter." _Achilles spoke trying to calm his wife's nerves for a moment.

She looked back at him with a soft glare to her face; she nodded softly knowing that he was probably right at the time she needed to rest her mind.

She went outside to relax in the living garden to clear her mind; it was a beautiful fall evening the birds were sing outside at the time.

The season passed like a great breeze quick yet softly, it was winter now and a special little surprise was at the crystalline palace that morning.

Achilles was standing by his wife hugging her very softly; for she had finally had her little child at last they were both happy.

"_Achilles isn't she beautiful this little bitty miracle we have, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." _she spoke softly to her husband at the time he was sitting next to her on the bed.

"_She has a loving mother like you Amelia how can she be anything but beautiful, I see she has your purple eyes dear." _He responded softly at his wife looking at her softly.

Marco came into the room with them at the time; he noticed the baby the queen was holding in her arms he was very surprised at the sight.

"_Your majesty you have a child on this sweet occasion, we all in the region must rejoice on this special time of the year._

_This day a princess was born on this find day, well my Queen have you gave the baby girl at this time?" _he asked politely at the time.

Queen Amelia looked at Marco very softly just them; she admitted she couldn't find a name for her right now.

"_Well Marco I have been trying to find a suitable name for her, however I seem not to know one at the time she is very gentle with softness to her eyes." _She responded at him while looking at her little child

Marco was a crystalline enterran at the time so he knew some things, he was thinking of a name at the time while looking at the sky in the region.

Then he found a name for her at that very moment, he remembered a word at the time that was a meaning of soft child.

"_Well your majesty I have a good name for her now, why don't we call her Purathena me lady I find it a beautiful name._

_It an enterran word from my people the crystalline race, I hope you like this option that I have given you your majesty." _he spoke nicely at the queen in a soft tone.

Queen Amelia looking at him very softly with a nice tone; however she wanted to give her a simple name at the time something the people would know.

Finally from Marco she found a wonderful name at the very moment, she responded to him with a gentle voice at that time.

"_Marco you have given me a wonderful name my dear, Purathena is a nice name but I think Crystal will be even better but you may call her Purathena if you like._

_Thank you Marco you have given me a wonderful name, I am grateful that you have helped use with this." _She spoke in a kind manner at the time.

Marco nodded softly with a proud look to his face as he left the room, however there was one more thing to be done.

Maroon was called in the throne room at the time his wife was still bonding with the child; he spoke to him in a very soft yet mindful tone at the time.

"_Maroon I know that you have been protecting the queen for a good time, I am humbled that you have faithfully did your duties._

_However there is one new thing for you to do now, you must protect my daughter Maroon for she is now my important task and my world…please watch over her." _He spoke softly letting him know this was the happiest day of his life.

Maroon nodded with a soft tone to the king as he flew off, well for now there is at least one thing he gets off his mind at the moment.

Lady Jasper was with her sister at the time she wanted to see her niece; she looked at her very softly as she spoke softly to Amelia.

"_Amelia oh she is the most precious little thing I ever seen, she looks just like you sister and yet she does have her father's loving demeanor she is a little angel." _She spoke softly as her sister smiled sweetly.

Amelia smiled softly remembering her daughter's birth; however there were some memories other than that she knew of.

She knew that Achilles was a good fighter for sometimes he would go off on his own; he often will fight off enterrans that work for the generals.

She looked back on the day that one of the enterran henchmen came; Crystal was not born at the time she noticed him getting in his armor.

"_Achilles will you really be going with Jaba to fight the intruders? Sweetheart this sounds dangerous dear; I hope you do come back safely._

_I don't want you to get hurt by their powerful magic they possess, please make sure you don't get yourself in terrible trouble dear." _She spoke looking worried at her husband.

Achilles looked back softly at his wife knowing she is very worry-like person, he held her softly with a soft touch at the time he spoke to her telling Amelia he will be safe.

"_Amelia don't worry my dear I will be safe Jaba and the other knights will protect me, evil will never rest as long as we fight for good._

_Relax dear besides it isn't good for the baby if you get stressed, Maroon take my wife to the Living Garden she needs to rest" _he spoke to Maroon giving him a command.

Maroon nodded softly as he followed the queen by her side, Achilles left the area with his men to face the threat.

"_Mother why are you looking at the window at the moment, I hope I wasn't disturbing you at this time" _Amelia woke up from her daydream at the moment she heard a voice.

It was her daughter Crystal she didn't normally see her standing near windows; she looked at her daughter softly and responded nicely.

"_Oh it all right dear I was thinking of the memories of this region I have, why don't we go to the garden it a beautiful day oh don't forget to get your coat." _She spoke softly at her daughter reminding her it was quite cool.

They walked together at the time Crystal got her coat before she went outside; Amelia smiled as she reached the garden memories she had within these walls.


	20. Episode 20

Episode 20: Dangerous Dilemma

It was a school day and everyone was in there correct area, Andreus was with the other guys in the arena training.

Although it wasn't time for any training there was a more important thing, was going to give them a small test.

He came into the room at the very moment he looked at his students, he spoke to the in a softy yet serious like tone.

"_Ok students today is your test day I will see just how much you know, well let's get started we want to get going in a smooth pace." _He spoke in a hard tone to everyone in the arena.

They got started doing there fighting techniques in front of the teacher, he watched them very carefully.

Some of them made one single mistake some did flawlessly well; he looked and took notes as they used their skills they learned.

The test was over and he got all the results he came to the just then, he spoke to them telling them how good improvements everyone had.

"_Well done boys you all had the same problem with blocking, I see I little bit of improvement in this technique very good._

_However this doesn't mean that your training is done, for soon we will be learning new moves these move will help you fight the generals." _He spoke while walking off from the area into his room.

Meanwhile there was a danger looming from Enterra, the sea king Fraken was about to attack the sacred waters region it was going to be soon.

School has just finished already time has flown since that morning, Marina came was in her home dress happily enjoying her time.

However that was going to be a bit short lived for the mage Reiko noticed something, he spoke to the princess privately just then he spoke softly at the time.

"_Your majesty I since a grave danger coming to the sacred waters now, join your parents Seadra and Marvin in the throne room I will speak to you soon." _He spoke in a soft yet serious tone to his voice.

Marina met with her parents in the throne room at the time, they have already got the message from Reiko they were calling on Rex the head General at the time.

Rex was heading to King Marvin at the time for his orders, it sounded serious so he hurried with quickness to his step.

Reiko was waiting on him at the time he was with the royal family, Rex finally came into the room work had to be done.

"_Rex there is a dark essence in the sacred waters region, it feels very evil maybe you can see if this dark matter is a threat." _Reiko spoke with an uneasy tone to his voice.

King Marvin overheard their small conversation at that moment; he interrupted them for a second to respond to this serious matter.

"_Reiko if you do feel a dark essence outside the region, then this must be the work of a minion of an enterran general this is a serious matter Rex._

_He is in the Ocean Bane it outskirts of the region my friends, however if we don't stop them they may come and attack Aquamarine City._

_So if we want to make sure that there isn't any harm, we might need to stop him in the Ocean Bane before the minion would get into the City._

_Rex this is a serious matter and we can't afford one of the generals coming in, I hope that Rex doesn't fail us and protect this city." _Marvin responded with a serious tone to his voice at the time.

Rex nodded softly at the family and set off to the Ocean Bane, he gather some of his men for he knew that this minion was going to be strong.

Rex finally reached the Ocean Bane with his men waiting for the threat; they will meet him very soon at the time.

Déjà came into the distance with devilish grin to his face; he greeted them all with a sinister tone to his voice at the time.

"_Welcome warriors to the Ocean Bane this will be your graves, what a pity you chose to come out here to fight me so you can save the city._

_Well I guess we can play out here destroying you all with ease, after that I will head to the city and take the princesses jewel Fraken will be pleased with me." _He spoke in a devilish tone to his voice as he smiled devilishly at them all.

Rex was not afraid of this creature neither how he spoke to him, he had seen stronger enterrans than this yet he spoke in a strong tone not looking frightened.

"_Déjà you don't scare me with your dark demeanor you have, this is as far as you go into the region enterran intruder._

_You may be a strong person by your look however you do have weaknesses, I will find them and when I do you will be carded likewise."_ He responded with an honorable tone to his voice at the time.

Déjà however wasn't frightened by the look at Rex this moment, he charged with a mighty force to his steps he jumped up above them hoping to head for the city.

However Rex saw him jumping over him and stopped him in his tracks, Déjà looked at them with a snarl to his face just then.

He was about to fight Rex and his men at this very moment, he was angered how he scratched his face with his sword.

Meanwhile at the palace Marina was worried along with her mother, she wanted to go help the soilders in the fight however her mother told her to stay put.

Déjà was known to have a high resistance to water type attack, so Marinas attack wouldn't do much damage to him so she had to stay.

Rex however was an electric type with his moves and blade; this was going to be helpful for him in this battle.

Déjà came attacking with speed however Rex was ready for him; he blocked his attack with his blade with force.

But then Déjà had a few friends with him Surudoi and Sosogiguchi came along, they were also Fraken's warriors at the time.

Déjà smiled with an evil look to his dark face just then, he spoke with a devilish tone to the warriors at the moment.

"_Well I hope you don't mind me brining my friends along, we will destroy you all are master will be most pleased with this._

_Aquamarine City will be finally ours my brothers, nothing you pathetic warriors can do will ever stop us now." _He spoke with a dark tone to his voice softly at the time.

Rexes men were scared by the sight of the enterrans right now, however Rex told his men to be strong and look fear in the eye they listened and hanged tough.

Déjà, Surudoi, and Sosogiguchi charged strong leading there attacks, the men were ready for the worst they were not afraid of them.

Rex fought Déjà while his men handed Surudoi and Sosogiguchi, they battled long and hard trying to keep the Ocean Bane safe.

"_Rex you're a fool you should have never challenged me, now I will show you my gruesome power that I have." _He spoke in a devilish tone to him.

Rex knew that he had to protect himself from the raging attack from Déjà, he came at him with is most fear attack just then.

"_Prepare to meet your end Rex you will row the day you met me, take this you little pest Aquatic Storm!" _he spoke in a raging tone to his voice.

Rex just dodged his attack in the nick of time boy that was close call, however the Aquatic Storm attack does have one weakness it reveals Déjà's weak side.

"_Déjà you should be more careful when attacking you show your weak spot to me, but it's too late now you're going to find out the error of your ways." _He spoke swiftly as he used it thunder buss blade.

Déjà screamed in pain as his blade hit him with full force, he snarled at him hissing loudly he looked him in the eyes with such hatred.

"_Rex you'll pay for this you fool how dare you hit my body, oh I will tear you to pieces as a way of showing you runts just how foolish you are." _He spoke in a rage like tone just then at Rex.

Rex was ready to attack Déjà he came at him with full force just then, the Electric Charge was his greatest attack.

It hit Déjà with full damage shattering his body and carding him, the other two enterrans were carded as well the Ocean Bane was safe.

Rex and his men headed back to the castle to report to King Marvin, he was quite pleased with their work they did.

"_Rex well done because of what your men did Aquamarine City is safe, some of your men got injured including yourself why don't you get some rest you've earned it._

"_You don't have to worry about training the other knights; there will be another day for training you need your rest." _He spoke in a soft tone to Rex at the time.

Region was safe for the most part they can all relax but, they had to be prepared for anything can attack them…just when is the new threat coming?


	21. Episode 21

Episode 21: Into the Sunland's

Andreus was known for being a sword fighting roughing person, however he doesn't do it every day this time he is in the throne room with his parents.

Queen Kayla was talking to her husband Johnson at the time, knowing the Sunland Region was well protected with the guards and Andreus protecting it.

"_Dear the region has been protective well the last enterran that been carded, it seems that the sword lesson you've been giving Andreus have paid off." _She spoke softly at her husband.

Johnson looked at her very softly at the time nodding, he responded to her in a soft yet gentle tone to her right at the moment.

"_Well of course dear a prince must train to become a great swordsman, even if he is my son he won't get a break from training dear." _He spoke with a soothing tone to his wife at the tinder moment they were having together.

In the Sunland region most not all of the citizens are enterran; however the same amount of humans stays there as well.

The Sunland region is also nicknamed the honey region, for most of the honey that gets traded to other regions comes from here.

Citrine is a sacred gem in the Sunland region it's their special gemstone, many items here are made from citrine crystals even the palace is made from citrine.

Andreus got up from his throne to do some thinking at the moment, this was normal to his parents just like his dad he likes to relax and render his thoughts.

He went into the garden there were beautiful flowers everywhere, this was a serene place to relax and think to himself softly.

"_Hmmm…I haven't talked to Crystal lately well she does like to stay in her kingdom, maybe I could invite her to my kingdom she might like it._

_Probably not she isn't interested then maybe I should ask Skitty, yea she loves to travel she would love to come she's been asking me for a while I haven't answered back." _He spoke in a soft tone at the time.

However there wasn't going to be any time reflecting on this thought he had, his father called him in for the time duties had to be done.

Skitty and Andreus have been seeing each other for a long while, its save to say right now that they are lovers they spend time together sometimes.

However there wasn't going to be time to talk to a good friend, there was a new threat coming from the dark side.

It was a school day and everyone was in their classes, they were learning new skills as always it was a normal day for them.

However someone was planning something devilish in mind for the students, the reptile lord Ryuma has just sent one of his men to the region of stars.

Kōrudo one of Ryuma's men was hiding inside the region near the academy, he was planning an attack on the school at this time.

"_Looks like the coast is clear for me it seems that they are studying something, well this will give me a perfect opportunity to plan a sneak attack._

_I'm know for being a stealth person they won't know that there enemy is here, but it will be too late I will already be right on top of them." _He chuckled with an evil smirk.

With a great burst of speed he headed straight to the school, he went so fast that the magical barrier didn't have time to detect him.

He was on top of the school he looked down a window and saw two girls; he wanted to attack them head on however he knew that they would sound the alarm.

So he waited until no one was in there presents to strike but it would be a long wait, so he decided to wait hoping not to get spotted.

Princess Luna was in the library with her friend Amy at the time, she was the princess of the onyx region while her friend was the princess of the Kunzite region.

Amy looked up at the window and saw a strange person standing up there; she looked at Luna and asked her who that was on the top of the building.

"_Luna look there is a person standing on the window above use, he looks quite weird doesn't he? Luna he looks just like a snake type monster if you ask me." _She spoke in a curious tone to her voice

Luna looked up to see the strange person at the moment, and then she found out that he was an enterran she panicked swiftly.

"_Come on Amy let's get out of here now he's an enterran he works for the reptile king, come lets tell Ms. Rose this instance she will warn everyone else." _She responded with a quick tone to her voice.

Once they told the principal got to his students and told them to fight, Andreus and the other sword warriors got to the courtyard.

Once they were outside Kōrudo greeted them with an evil plot up his sleeves, he knew that the princes had crystals as well in their swords.

"_Well hello boys glad to meet you all too bad it will be short lived, you see once I defeat you all your crystals will be mine oh wont my master be pleased._

_You may have swords but I have the power of sheer cold with me, I will freeze you all into submission Ryuma will be so happy to see all eliminated."_ He spoke with a devilish voice at them all with eye red as a rose.

Akin was one of the boys helping Andreus at the time, they were good friends they often battled side by side if fighting multiple threats.

"_Well I never thought that an enterran would get this desperate, let's go Andreus we have to make sure that this guy doesn't get into the school." _Akin spoke to Andreus at holding his blade tightly in his hand.

Oh you don't know who Prince Akin right now you ask, Prince Akin is the prince of the Jewel region…Sorry about that I forgot to tell you…

Andreus looked at Akin at the time after Akin spoke to him, he responded back knowing that they had to prevent this guy from entering.

"_Yea I know Akin we have to get rid of this ugly rat looking thing, the sooner we defeat this dirty little right guy the better we can get back to work." _He responded to Akin at the time.

While they were dealing with the uninvited guest Crystal and Windy were talking, as soon as Windy turned her back Crystal saw her tail.

She looked shocked at the moment she didn't know Windy wasn't human, Windy looked back at Crystal she knew that she saw her tail.

"_Oh I didn't tell you more about myself at your palace Crystal, I am also part enterran as well my mother is a human however my father is enterran._

_Don't be scared I won't hurt you sorry that I lied to you, I was afraid that your parents might get scared if they found out about my parents." _ She spoke to her looking very sad she knew that it was wrong and she didn't mean to lie about this.

Crystal looked at her softly then smiled hugging her at the time; she told her that she forgave her she knew that she had a little secret she wasn't telling.

However things were getting a bit cold back in the courtyard at the time, Kōrudo was known for you frigid styled attacks.

Kōrudo came at them with break neck speed just then; both Andreus and Akin were ready for this dirty little creep.

"_Prepare to feel the wrath of the ice snake Kōrudo little boys, here take this as a little parting gift Arctic Chill Fang!" _he spoke in a dark tone to his voice.

But soon as he launched his attack they both caught the attack with their blade tips, they both spoke to him with a sharp tone.

"_Kōrudo you maybe one of Ryuma's warriors but you underestimate human will, you will pay for you mistake dearly._

_Even if you entered the school you will never get past the other princes, they are right behind use waiting to strike you are finished Kōrudo!" _they responded back with a harsh tone sending his attack back with greater force.

Kōrudo was too impatient when attacking at the time and he paid the price, he was carded at that instance the mission was a complete failure.

It was a tough battle for the princes at the moment, Akin and Andreus were both tired as they sat down breathing heavily.

However one person was watching this event at the time, it was Ryuma himself he was not impressed one bit he was angered how Kōrudo did.

"_Humph…_ _Kōrudo that fool I told him to wait but it seems that he disobeyed my orders, oh well it can't be helped now can It._" he spoke in a slightly annoyed mood.

Ryuma's best warrior Gossamu came into the room just then, he looked Kōrudo's card and chuckled at the sight of this weakling.

The school was safe now so they headed back in to continue training, however I think will let them get some rest.

Meanwhile Princess Luna was with her enterran friend Amy; they were still in the library together finishing their work in a quiet face.

"_Well Amy I'm glad that Kōrudo was carded now, we won't have to worry about him anytime soon we can finally get back to work." _She spoke in a soft tone to Amy at the time.

Amy looked back at her friend with a sweet smile to her face, she responded softly agree with her friend next to her.

"_Kōrudo has been carded now we can get some work done, I just hope we can get some peace after this…let's hope." _She spoke in a soft yet unsure tone to her voice.

School was over and Andreus was back in his home region, he asked Skitty to come with him to see the region however she had duties to do.

Sitting in the garden he wanted to relax and enjoy the peacefulness of the area; however in a few months the festival of Citrine will be here soon.

So he headed back into the castle for he had some training to do, maybe he could bring Skitty here sometime but for now let's leave that in the wind.


	22. Episode 22

Episode 22: Tanzanite Folly

Catherine was in her room at the time not knowing if her friend Floridian was coming, however there were more important thing to do at the time.

Her mother Queen Maryanne was thinking in her room at the time, she was quite worried her husband King Gifford was with his soldiers at the time.

"_Gifford is always patrolling the region making sure no threat comes, however he does need to take a brake once in a while._

_However he always says "Sometimes you can't be too cautious dear" but, I worry about my husband and he could get hurt or even worse." _She spoke softly worrying a little bit at the time.

Catherine looked out the window to see what was out there, the sky was lilac colored for the tanzanite gave the region its special tint.

All of a sudden she heard a strange horn in the distance, she look out and saw it was her father coming with his soldiers in tow.

"_Father home he's finally home from his patrol now, mother you can stop worrying now father is finally home safe and sound." _She spoke with delight as they rode into the city the people were excited to see them come in.

Maryanne came rushing in the main hall as her husband came into the palace; she gave him a loving hug that he never felt before.

"_Oh sweetie there you are I was so worried about you Gifford, for heaven's sake dear sometimes you need to rest for once._

_I know you want to protect the region along with your daughter; however you do need to rest for tonight besides we don't talk very much." _She spoke softly yet had a mindful like tone to it.

Gifford looked at his wife with a sweet smile to his face, for once he responded agreeing with her he could rest for tonight well for once.

"_Maryanne I guess your right I could get a little break tonight, I will relax for tonight but tomorrow I will patrol the city with my daughter and soldiers._

_Remember we can be too cautious when protecting the city, you don't know when danger can rear its head in the region"_ he spoke softly while chuckling a little bit to his loving wife.

Maryann just shook her head at him at that very moment, that's her husband very stubborn but he is a good man to have.

Catherine came into the area running at the time; however her mother stopped her quickly reminding her about the rules.

"_Catherine I hope you remember dear you don't run in the palace, I don't want you to fall down and hurt yourself that not a good thing." _She spoke softly in a mindful like tone to her voice.

Catherine slowed down softly at the time her mother spoke, she was just happy her father was finally home fine in one piece that was a good thing.

"_Father I'm glad your home safe and sound it's almost sunset, soon the city will sleep that would have been a perfect time for an ambush. _

_It was perfect timing that you came home father, I would have been worried more than mother if you would have gotten hurt in the Dream Fields." _She spoke giggling she was quite relived that her father was home.

It was time for bed for everyone and Catherine was in her room getting ready, however what she didn't know was that someone was watching her.

Osoreru was one of Die hanger's best men he went off to find a region to enter; he went into the city avoiding the soldiers.

Osoreru gave an evil smirk at the time he was looking into her room, although she wasn't in there at the time but he did have a plan in his head.

"_I will go in her room at night while she sleeps I will be silent like the night, once I get her chocker I will take her with me to the king he will have the honor of disposing her._

_Diehanger will be pleased with me I will be victorious when she is gone, but for now I lie in wait then I will strike my prey swift yet softly" _he spoke in a evil tone while looking at her chamber.

It was night at everyone was in there room asleep sound yet softly, they didn't realize that Osoreru was in the castle grounds.

He climbed the palace walls with his sharp claws without getting spotted; he finally reached her room at the time she was sleeping.

However he should have been patient instead of being quick to take the prey, for if you close the windows at night they won't open until morning.

He crept softly not making a sound at the time but there was something wrong, he accidentally bump into a lamp and it fell down making a loud noise.

Flex the general of the region heard this bump called on a few guards, Osoreru fell right into their trap they knew he was in the region but they needed bait.

He was going to take the chocker from her neck with ease; however she turned over on her side and opened her eyes to see Osoreru there.

She screamed from the top of her lungs this woke up both her parents, the guards rushed into her room at the moment Osoreru was scared.

He tried to open the windows but they didn't budge he was trapped; Flex chuckled at him as he spoke the enemy enterran who entered the region.

"_Well well look I see that the cat has became the mouse and fell for the trap; you didn't know that the palace windows locked at night._

_This was your downfall we knew that you were coming, we just need you to take our bait I didn't know it was going to be that easy men take him now."_ He spoke to the other guards in the palace with him at the time.

Maryanne came rushing in the room hugging her daughter tightly, she spoke to her seeing if she was hurt or not.

"_Oh Catherine your all right I was so worried about you dear, I hope he didn't hurt you I'm glad your alright you go back to sleep we will handle him dear." _She spoke in a softly while cuddling up with her in with her arms.

Her father Gifford on the other hand was steaming right at the moment, he gave Flex the orders that he needed to do.

"_Flex take him to the prison no enterran can get out of it, he will pay for what he has done I won't let him just come near my daughter like that._

_I will deal with him in the morning I must get my rest, once it's sunrise I will show this person no mercy for what he has done." _He spoke in an angered tone to his voice as he headed back to bed.

The guard took him into the prison in the darkest part of the palace, no one was in there at the time he was going to be all alone in the dark.

Luckily they knew he could strike at them in the dark they lit the prison, the purple fame kept the place bright inside they didn't take any chances with this fellow.

Catherine was a little scared at the time however she need her sleep, so she got under her blanket and rest her head on the soft pillow.

Her parents were still worried but they manage to fall asleep, the enterran was going to find out how tough it is when you try to harm the princess.

Flex got some sleep for tonight for he was waiting for the guards to change shift, his other men needed a break and the new guards were fresh.

Maryanne was worried at the time she was scared at the moment, her husband knew this he spoke to her calming her down.

"_Sweetheart you do need your rest don't worry we will deal with him, I know that you are worried about our daughter but you must clear your mind and relax."_ He spoke in a gentle tone to his wife to the time.

She nodded softly to her husband in agreement then, she needed to rest and clear her mind they will handle this person tomorrow.

It was sunrise early in the morning everything was silent, the prisoner was in his cell he wanted to break free however the magic held him tight.

What's worse it was morning and he was about to meet the king, the guards changed shift one final time to allow the others to rest up.

Gifford was in the throne room along Maryanne was in the garden; however Catherine was frighten last night she slept a little late.

He was boiling mad he was not in his best mood at this time, and he was going to meet the warrior for the first time today.

Flex was in the throne room with the king at the time, his wife Maryanne came into the room with him in a cautious tone.

Catherine came into the room finally it was about nine o'clock; she had a good rest forgetting about the scary encounter.

"_Guards bring the prisoner here I want to see him face to face, he is a coward I wonder if he is brave enough to face me at the moment."_ Gifford called with a sharp yet angered tone to his voice at the time.

"_Let me go you devilish creatures I will destroy you all, you will pay for imprisoning me here is this dirty dungeon you rats."_ Osoreru spoke snarling at them trying to break free from their grip; however it was to no avail.

The guards held him in front of the king he was looking dead at him; he spoke in a mean tone showing him how angered he was.

"_Osoreru how dare you enter here you must be one smart solider, however if you think that I will let this crime that you have done you are fooling yourself._

_I will not tolerate anyone harming my family especially my daughter, this crime you have done will not be forgiven I will give your punishment swiftly._

_You are hereby charge with attempt of harming the princess my daughter, you will be destroyed for this I will not let you live guards take him away." _He spoke in an angered tone to his voice at Osoreru.

Before Osoreru was taken away by the guards he attacked them, even in changes he attacks them speaking in a crazed tone to his voice.

"_You will not survive this attack I will destroy you all, you will all pay for keeping me in a cage you fool no one can hold me." _He spoke while charging at them filled with rage.

However one of the guards hit him with a spark staff, it subdued him very well it knocked him out he fell to the floor at the time.

The guards took him to the shard prison at the time he was like a lifeless doll, the people even the enterrans here watched him get dragged away.

They put him in the toughest cell they could find he wasn't going to get out; they left him there however they did light the lanterns just in case.

Flex was sharpening his blade at the time he was going to slay him; he was making sure the blade was sharp enough for the job.

Catherine was still a little uneasy at the moment for this has never happened before, but you can understand this from her point of view.

Osoreru was going to get a little lesson in entering regions, don't go at night for you will be surprised how the humans will be ready for you.

He was in his cell chained to the wall with strong magic from the mage; he woke up snarling at anyone who came close to him at the time.

The guards came to his cell at the time they were going to take him to the arena; he was going to have to fight for his life not to be carded.

"_Where are you dirty goons taking me now? I will have you heads for these messes you humans, even the enterran guards who hold me will never survive this._

_How dare you do this to me you fool I will destroy to all, you have no idea who your messing with you idiotic fools!" _he spoke snarling as the guards took him away.

"_Oh shut your little jaws you evil runt be thankful that we don't slay you, but you will have to fight for your freedom if you wish to live." _One of the guards spoke while dragging him to the arena.

Gifford was with his wife in the arena at the time, everyone was this event was going to be a hard lesson for Diehanger's soldier soon.

People were looking at Osoreru with a mean glare to their faces whispering softly, Gifford stood up he was going to speak at the moment.

He look down angered at Osoreru he lifted his hand softly; the crowd went dead silent he spoke to Osoreru with a deep hollow tone.

"_Osoreru you have been charged with threatening my daughter's life, you will pay for this crime with your own will you'll be destroyed even if you fought me._

_However I'm not in the mood for a battle with you now, but Flex has been itching to battle you at the moment so he will be your opponent._

_If you wish to apologize to the princess this is your only chance, if you wish to fight you will lose it will be your own fault for this." _He spoke as there match was going to begin at the moment.

Flex came at him with a sharp attack just then, however with his quick reflexes Osoreru jumped to dodge his attack coming at him.

Osoreru came back with a sharp attack of his own at the time, it did scrape him on his armor however it didn't do much at the time.

Osoreru felt that this battle was boring so he aimed at another target the princess; he jumped in the air speaking in a crazed tone.

"_This time princess you won't be protected by any guards this time, you will perish by my own had dear prepare to meet your doom." _ He spoke charging into the royal box.

Flex saw this and attacked with a mighty slash with his sword, the attack went flying into the air head towards him at the time.

Osoreru looked back panicking trying to dodge the attack, however the attack was coming at him with dead aim there was no time to react.

Osoreru was carded from the attack he didn't even scratch the princess; the king knew that his was coming and told Flex to attack when he jumped up.

Catherine was a little scared but she was ok the family was fine, the threat from Enterra was defeated the only question was…will another threat be coming?


	23. Episode 23

Episode 23: A Treaty..?

Luna was with her parents King Edwin and Queen Eva; they were enjoying their time together softly yet doing their duties.

However there was something happening back at Enterra, there was something strange going on but this wasn't from the enterran generals.

It was from another king however this king was not as viscous as they sound, he was the werewolf king he wanted nothing but peace with them.

Ōkami was one of the hidden enterrans that didn't want any more destruction, however if any of the generals found out we would be terminated.

"_This war has to stop I didn't want this to happen, I bet a few enterrans think the same way I am there has to be a way to stop this war." _He spoke softly thinking not knowing what to do knowing that other think the same way.

"_My lord why don't we come up with some sort of peace agreement, this might help bring are little civilization closer to the humans._

_If we make some sort of agreement we can be at peace Ōkami, however I don't think they might trust us at this crucial of times." _One of his men spoke to Ōkami suggesting a plan to him at the moment.

Ōkami looked at Jiyūna with a smile on his face at the moment; he had given him a good idea at the time this might just work.

"_Jiyūna this might be the single thing that we need now, this is great we just need to set up the treaty then maybe just maybe we can finally bring peace." _He spoke softly looking at Jiyūna smiling.

Meanwhile in the onyx region Edwin was with his mage Shard at the time, would you be surprised that they were planning the same thing.

"_Shard I know this might sound strange but sometimes I wonder about this war, I wish we didn't have to fight them however we must._

_Maybe you have the answers to my questions my friend, if we ask Serena she will guide use to what we need now." _He spoke softly rubbing his chin thinking.

Shard managed to make the image of Serena appear to them, she already knew about this for Shard spoke to her at the time.

She looked down softly with a gentle smile to her face; she spoke to them in a loving yet wise tone to them just then.

"_Well now if you wish to bring peace to Enterra we must make a small settlement, if only we had a treaty we might be able to defeat the generals." _She spoke softly they were all in agreement at the time.

Jiyūna entered the region at them time however he didn't get a nice welcoming, the head general Michel greeted him with his lace at the time.

"_You really think that you will get out of the Onyx field without meeting me, ha you will fall in this spot I won't let you get to City of Dusk." _He spoke in a harsh tone at the time snarling at him.

Jiyūna however didn't want to fight he wanted to talk to the king, he tried to explain to him that he meant no harm but he was taken in.

He took him to King Edwin he didn't know he was with Serena at the time, he came to the throne room kneeling down softly.

Edwin look back shocked to find Michel with an enterran by his side, Serena came to take a closer look at this uninvited guest they have.

Jiyūna looked at Queen Serena with a soft gentle tone looking scared, Serena came down to him she spoke softly trying to get answers.

"_Little one you look like you have entered this region for something, why have you come into the region with an urgent tone? It must be for something special is it not? Why don't you talk to me I will understand." _she spoke to him seeing what he wanted.

Jiyūna kneeled softly at the queen he explains everything to her, he knew that this was crucial for the treaty and for king Ōkami.

"_Your majesty I have came all the way from the werewolf kingdom from Enterra, I wish no harm to the humans in neither this region nor any region._

_My king wishes to end this war between us we only want peace, I have come to offer a treaty with the Onyx family Serena." _He spoke softly with a gracious tone to his voice.

However Michel didn't believe what he just said he was not happy, he responded swiftly with quickness to his voice at the time.

"_How do we know we can trust you Jiyūna? You can turn on us and attack our princess and destroy the city, if you are really telling the truth what general brought you here?" _he spoke with an angered snap like tone.

Jiyūna nodded softly with a sweet gesture at the all, he knew they were worried they were right to be they don't know much about him.

He spoke to them telling the people that he wasn't sent by any generals, he wanted to clear their names with a good tone.

"_I wasn't sent by any general your majesty I work for the werewolf king, Kimylas is coming to the region with a few soldiers_

_I wanted to warn you all before the invasion happened, my king is going to aid you in this battle he will come to this region soon." _He spoke softly with a strong tone about the enterran general coming for them.

King Edwin however was quite skeptical of the words he spoke; he asked his a simple question at this particular time.

"_So Jiyūna you're telling us this now that Kimylas is coming this way, well now how do we know we can trust you Jiyūna?" _he spoke softly with a suspicious tone at the time.

The all of a sudden they heard a howl of a wolf come from the hall, then they heard someone speak to them in the shadows.

"_Jiyūna is telling the truth he came here to warn you all about this, I am the king he spoke of I King Ōkami am ruler of the werewolves." _ He spoke as he walked out of the shadows.

It seems that Jiyūna was telling the truth all this time now, they did apologize for the suspicious however one can't be too cautious you know.

What they didn't know is that Kimylas was in the Onyx field just then, one of the aerial men of the Onyx family came flying in to tell the news.

"_Edwin your majesty I have urgent news to tell you, this instant it's very important it is at best that you listen to this now!" _the winged enterran spoke flying with great speed.

King Edwin looked back as with a serious tone as well as his wife Queen Eva, Princess Luna came into the room at the time she didn't know about this.

Edwin wanted some answers about this thing that was so serious, he nodded at the soilder he had and he let out the news.

"_Kimylas is coming your majesty I saw him he is in the Onyx fields, Jiyūna was telling the truth all it seems what will we do now your majesty?" _he spoke worried at the time looking at the two kings frantic.

Ōkami smirked with a grin to his face he knew he was coming, he wanted him to fall for this trap he set up just then.

"_Kimylas is a fool does he really think that he can come here unnoticed, I knew he would follow me here but what he doesn't know is that I have soldiers with me._

_Edwin you don't mind if we aid you in this battle we are about to have, your daughter sailor for will aid you as well as the werewolf kind." _He spoke softly looking at Edwin trying to earn his trust.

Edwin smiled softly with a smirk to his face he would gladly accept help; Luna wanted to help on the battle field however her father had other plans.

"_I know you want to join me and Ōkami warrior's however I have a better idea, why don't you protect the city Luna this is the most important thing you can do._

_The city is the most sacred place for the princess if this place is destroyed there will be nothing, so please Luna make sure they don't harm the city." _He spoke softly asking her daughter for this big task.

Luna nodded with a brave tone to her father at the time, the battle was about to begin she got in her sailor form to protect the city.

Queen Eva looked from the balcony of the palace at the time; he held the special lock her husband gave her when they were young.

"_Edwin please be careful I don't want to lose you my dear, I hope for you to come home at the Onyx palace safe and sound in my arms." _She spoke looking in the distance as the soldiers rode out to the Onyx fields.

The citizens in the region got prepared for the worse now, they locked their doors and enterran families protected their young.

Ōkami sent his soldiers to attack the forces of Kimylas with speed, Kimylas headed for King Edwin at the time they both battled each others.

"_You foolish human you really think you can take me on, I am the King of the Phantom Beast I will destroy you._

_This place will be the new kingdom of the phantom enterrans like me, you will all perish by my hands you filthy creature." _He spoke while the blades of each king crashed against each other.

Kimylas was smirking he was over confident thinking he can win, however the one fatal mistake he made was underestimating the human race.

He headed for a slightly injured soldier of King Edwin at the moment, he smirked with an evil tone to his face he thought this humans was going to meet his end.

He had his back turned to King Edwin at the time smirking at the human; this is the one mistake that would cost him dearly at the time.

Kimylas didn't know that Edwin did a Moonlight slash attack towards him, he tried to block the attack but it was too late to react.

Kimylas the Phantom king was carded as well as his soldiers in the Onyx Fields, all the warriors in the field celebrated their victory.

Selena was over overjoyed when she heard that some good enterrans helped out, she came to them softly as she spoke to them all.

"_Ōkami you and King Edwin has managed to defeat Kimylas and his forces, maybe we can make a small settlement in your area._

_Don't worry none of the generals forces will break the barrier that I will put up, your people will be safe from the clutches of evil." _She spoke softly to the two kings peace was going to come that last.

Ōkami and King Edwin was in the throne room together at the time, Queen Selena came in the room as well as the werewolf warrior Jiyūna.

They agreed that they would protect their lands with care; however there was a little secret he has been keeping from King Edwin.

You see Ōkami and Princess Luna has been seeing each other for a long time, she is eighteen at the time and one day she will be queen.

Luna wanted to tell her mother this for now because she felt it was the best thing to do, she was a little worried at the time for her mother might get upset.

"_Mother I know that everyone has been happy since the victory but I have something I need to tell you right now I hope you don't get angry at me._

_Ōkami and I have been together for a long time and we kept it a secret from you, because of the war and all I thought you might hurt him._

_I'm really sorry about this mother I should have told you but I was too afraid, if you and my father can forgive me I know you will understand." _She spoke softly feeling ashamed about this whole incident.

Her mother looked at her softly at the time she didn't know this, but then she smiled softly she hugged her daughter knowing that she wasn't upset.

The treaty was signed and the kingdoms of the Moon and the Wolves were together, maybe peace can become real.

However although peace was here someone back in Enterra was watching them, Rusephine was watching from an orb that an enterran mage gave her.

Rusephine was defeated however it seems she wasn't carded; she wanted revenged for what the vampire lord did to her people.

"_Kimylas has been defeated by the humans and this traitorous enterran, however the force field that they put up is too strong I can't break it._

_No matter I will get my kingdom back from the vampires that took it, then I will get rid of those traitorous enterrans I will have my revenge." _She spoke looking serious at the time.

Peace was finally here werewolf enterrans and humans alike lived in harmony, however the big question now is…will the peace last for everyone?


	24. Episode 24

Episode 24: In a Winter Wonderland

Maria was in her room at the time it was cold outside at the time; it was a normal day like all ways for Maria however things were going to be different soon.

While she was keeping to her thoughts there was something happening, The Queens and protector of sailors were in a meeting.

Kyōdaina the lady of war heard the news about the settlement; she was quite pleased of how Serena united both enterrans and humans in battle.

"_Serena well done I admit I didn't think this plan my work back there, however I see that I might need to calm my mind and allow things to take its course." _She spoke in a nice tone to Serena she is often know for being a tough woman.

Serena nodded softly at Kyōdaina she smiled sweetly at her; although that's one victory there are many others battles in sight.

Today was a school day and Luna was with Maria at the time, they have been friends since childhood and she wanted to talk about something special.

"_Oh Maria I have some good news from my kingdom today, my father and __Ōkami have agreed to make a small settlement in Enterra isn't that awesome." _she spoke waiting to her response.

"_Wow really I didn't know this maybe we can rebuild are homes there, well that's good to hear Luna I hope everything goes well in the kingdom of the moon." _She responded softly as she looks out into the distance.

Maria had other thing to worry about back home once school was over; however there is something fishy going on back in Enterra.

One of Ryuma's men was thinking of a plan to get one of the princesses, and then he realized he came up with a sneaky yet brilliant plan.

A friend of his didn't think this wouldn't be so go, however he didn't want to challenge him for he was one of his best mean.

He wrote a letter to the arctic region calling for help from the humans; however this wasn't a good letter it was a trap.

He wrote the letter hoping the general there can assist him in the Frost Fields, then he will strike when they least expect it.

King Peter was with his wife Queen Maybelline at the time, they were enjoying their time together as husband and wife.

However it was going to be a little bit noisy at the time from the air, Crash one of the men that work at the castle came flying in with a message.

"_Your majesty I have a letter from a certain person it sounds like they need help, you should read the letter it sounds very urgent." _He spoke flying in the air trying to catch his breath.

Peter looked at this note soundly however he knew something wasn't right, how can someone need help from the frost fields but it's from Enterrra.

"_Hmm let's see what this letter says if I could put my money on I say it's a trap, I never thought the evil ones were this desperate._

_Dear Princess Maria,_

_We are in the Frost Fields and are worried that we are being watched, it would be very nice if you can give us assistance at this crucial of a time._

_If your father will allow it we recommend you coming to us alone, were scared of a threat your presence makes us a little bit safer._

_Please hurry I think there after us now we need all the help we can get, so don't hesitate when ready this message._

_I hope you can lend your strength with your crystal in toe, I hope to meet you soon Princess Maria._

_Sincerely,_

_Tōshō"_ he looked at the letter with a deep suspicion at the time.

Ripper came into the room at the time he was the general here, quite frankly he knew something was fishy about this letter.

"_Your majesty let me go in Maria's place I think this is a trap set by one of Ryuma's men, if you would allow me to go there I will handle him sir." _He spoke in a normal tone at the time giving him an idea.

The king nodded at him with a serious tone at the time, this plan just might work but first we have to make them think Maria is coming.

Ripper got a long brown cloak that one of the mages gave him; he took his men in the Frost Fields but told them to hide until they were given the signal.

Tōshō saw a person hidden in a clock at the time spying from the mountains, he grinned with a devilish plot knowing his prize was coming.

"_Here she comes she thinks there are people out here, little does she know that this is a trap once she come I will attack her with lighting fast speed._

_Her crystal will be mine I shall show my king Ryuma this region, he will be very pleased that I have taken her out and let the humans suffer." _He spoke looking from the crystals trying not to be seen.

He snuck passed the crystals out of sight of Rippers site; he was going to plan a sneak attack on him momentarily.

He came at him speeding like a flash at him thinking that the princess was there; however once he attacks Ripper blocked him with his blade.

Tōshō looked and saw that it wasn't a girl at the time it was a man, he snarled at him he didn't think they were this smart.

"_Well it seems that you were smart enough not to take the bait I set, no matter you will fall as well as the princess no one will defeat me." _He spoke grinning at Ripper with a devil like tone.

Ripper smirked at him with an intimidating look to his face at the time, he knew that he was waiting for the princess but he was fooled.

"_Tōshō_ _it seems that you were expecting someone to be here, however the king wasn't going to fall for this trick._

_I know enterrans and there tricky little traps they set, but this time I will be teaching you a lesson you will never forget." _he spoke as he stood ready to take out his sword.

However Ripper has to keep his guard up for this enemy was good in the cold, he was also known for an ice warrior himself but you can't be too careful.

This is going to be a tough fight for Ripper at the time, for this might be a winter wonderland for some this was going to be an ice fight.

Tōshō came at him with a great sense of speed he was coming with a dark plan, Ripper dodged him in the nick of time however he did get a small cut on his armor.

Tōshō grin as he moved fast through the snow he made a small little gust, he was hidden in the snow Ripper didn't know where he was at the time.

Ripper couldn't see a thing in this think snow that was whirling about at the time, however one of his men was a good in blizzards.

Tōshō came up attack him from behind with great ease however he was hit hard; one of Rippers men hit him with a powerful blow.

Tōshō was knocked down to the ground he was slow to get up at the time, the blizzard has stopped and Ripper was given a good chance to give him a finishing blow.

Tōshō came at the person that attack him he was going to make him pay, he spoke in a rage like tone to his voice charge eyes red as fire.

"_You pathetic runt will pay for what you don't to my back, no one dares harm me no one I will destroy you before you can attack again." _He came running at him with his claws ready.

Before Tōshō could get his claws on his men he struck him with a harsh blow, he was carded as he held his blade back.

Ripper nodded at his men knowing that he owed him a lot for the help, he went back to King Peter was pleased of how everything.

"_Ripper well done you have help out a lot with this letter, I knew that this was a trap to begin with at least my daughter is safe._

_Go back to the arena if you wish to continue your training, however if you do wish to rest you can you have earned it." _He spoke softly as Ripper nodded walking off.

Ryuma was not pleased he was going to make his appearance to the humans, he was going to deal with them personally.

Evil was coming the regions with a cold yet devilish way like a blizzard at the time, however the only question is…when is he coming?


	25. Episode 25

Episode 25: Spring time in the region

Floral Region is known for its beautiful look in the spring time; Queen Jasmine was in the garden at the time the birds were singing as spring finally arrived.

Her husband King Richard was in the throne room at the time getting duties done, Princess Katie however was doing another thing at the time.

She having fun in the outskirts of the city she was in the flower field, she likes to sit her when she doesn't have any duties to do at the moment.

The weather out here was lovely today the wind was blowing the air was crisp, birds were singing softly as the sun glows brightly.

Racko was patrolling the place he was trying to find the princess at the time; he did find her sitting on the grass he came in for a landing.

Her mother needed her right now for normally when she is in the garden she works, however today she was coming in the throne room for a family get together.

"_Princess your mother is expecting you back at the palace, she want you to be in the throne room with your father at the moment._

_I know you like to be on your own at your own time; however your mother's word is always finally your majesty." _He spoke softly at the princess at a respectful tone.

Katie looked at him in a very disappointed tone at the time; however she did have to follow orders from her mother at the moment.

Katie came into the room at the time her mother looked at her softly at the time; she sat down next to her while one of the mages came in the room.

Marko was guarding the throne room at the time he was waiting for Clyde, he was coming to greet the princess at the time.

Today she had to do her duties as the princess of the region, she was outside earlier however that will have to wait she has work to do.

Jasmine was going to tell her about the duties she has to do today, she expected her to get to them for this is an important thing for a princess to do.

"_Katie I know you wanted to sit outside however that my dear to wait for a while, duties always come first I hope you can get to them well the people are counting on you._

_The people will have favors that they will ask they know you will hear them, don't be afraid relax everything will be fine dear." _Her mother spoke kindly to her as she held her hand.

Meanwhile in the Region of Roses her friend Amy was doing a little spring cleaning, her mother Queen Avian want to make the place lovely for spring.

"_Amy the roses are about to bloom soon once they do the rose festival will begin, I hope everything is beautiful at the time._

_We don't have to worry about decorating the kingdom dear Mother Nature helps out, I don't know how she does it but when spring comes the region looks beautiful." _She spoke sweetly as she was preparing the palace for spring.

Most of the citizens here are enterran however you will see a few humans here as well, it was known for being a peaceful place.

Her father King Xavier has been patrolling the region from time to time, even though this region is peaceful doesn't mean you can't get attacked.

Amy was thinking of something to do at this time she was looking out the window, she finally got an idea in her head smiling.

She was going to write Katie a letter right now; she hasn't spoke to her in a while and wanted to invite her to her palace.

She got a piece of paper that she had put on her desk softly; she got out her red pin and started writing.

Her little pet dove Rosie was known for delivering messages, she handed her the little letter she wrote and the dove flew to Floral Region.

Katie was still doing duties at the time her parents were with her; one of Marko's men was patrolling the area at the time,

Rosie was flying in the air looking for someone to take her to the palace, Jackal saw the bird and spoke to the dove softly.

"_Well hello little one it seems that you are on a mission, hmm what's this letter for the princess well let's get you to the palace she wants to see this." _He spoke taking the bird with him to the palace grounds.

Queen Jasmine was enjoying their time together sweetly, the all of a sudden Jackal came into the throne room Marko noticed this.

He looked at him with a raised eye brow curiously; he was supposed to be patrolling the city he spoke in a quiet tone.

"_Jackal you are in the throne room I thought you were patrolling at this time, it's a bird in your hands this has to be important now." _ He spoke at him in a commanding tone at the time.

The dove flew from his arm and landed on Princess Katie, she looked at the letter and smiled it was from Amy from the City of Roses.

"_Mother it's a letter from my friend Amy she lives in the City of Roses, I don't often hear from her sometimes I'm glad she sent me a letter."_ She spoke softly

"_Katie there will be another time to read the letter sweetheart, for now you have your duties to do at this time remember this always comes first." _Her mother reminded her softly at the time.

Katie nodded at her mother respectfully at the time know she was right; she was almost finished with her duties at the time.

It was about midday and no one has came to the palace for a favor to ask, so she her mother if she could read it in private.

Her mother allowed her to do this now for it would be about two o'clock, and normally that's when the duties will become busier.

Her parents were in the main throne room and she went to separate part of the palace, this is where she mostly like to read things.

"_Dear Katie,_

_It has been a long time since we have seen each other, I know that we have duties to do around a regions but I just wanted to check up on you._

_We you to play together when we where little children, however that all changed when __Lanacuras attack since then we been protecting the regions._

_If you are not busy on the weekends maybe we can me up, maybe Luna will be free as well we can go the beach back at Enterra._

_There is no one around at the part maybe your mother will let you go; you are doing your duties now I don't want to bother you now._

_I hope we can see each other again at school on Monday, I know it's going to be a special occasion for everyone._

_Your friend_

_Princess Amy." _She finished reading the letter and smile softly as she held it, it was nice to hear from her again but she had to hurry back to the main throne room.

Although it was spring time she had to get her duties done, time flies when you're doing this and it was already sun set she was tired but it was for a cause.

She got in her knight gown and finally went to bed seems to be a good day, however there was something brewing back in the palace of the Queens.

Kyōdaina the lady of war found out that a few humans still lived on Enterra, they were hiding in secret areas there she was going to make settlements for their safety.

Serena looked at her plans and was a little bit worried at first glance; she spoke to Kyōdaina wondering if the will work out.

"_Kyōdaina are you sure this will work we will be sending sailors into battle, I hope you know what you are doing and everything goes to plan." _she spoke in a worried tone to her voice.

Kyōdaina looked at Serena with a firm look to her face, she responded to her in a swift tone at the time the other Queens.

"_My fellow Queens it's time for use to give the first blow to the kings, this will be the first for restoring earth and saving the humans that were left behind._

_We will find Shinzo and correct every that this darkness has created, we shall overcome this terror who will join me in battle." _She spoke with a heartfelt tone to the other queens.

They all agreed to it however Serena was still worried at the time, things were going to get fiery for the lady of war was about to strike first.


	26. Episode 26

Episode 26: The fight begins

Kyōdaina was with the principal at the time everyone was at the arena, well not everyone at the arena only certain classes.

The Diamond Platinum and Silver students were here at the time; Kyōdaina came up to them all and spoke to them softly.

"_Students I don't like to take you away from your studies but this is important, I have found humans back on Enterra they are safe and sound._

_If we locate them we will make a small settlement that the dark king cant enter, at least they will be safe all of you will be fight off enterran threats. _

_And yes the sword fighters will be fighting as well along with the sailors, so I will telling you all to get into your sailor and sword fighter forms and meet me at the portal." _She spoke as she left the area at the time she was heading for the courtyard.

The golden students were in class at the time they were doing studies, Crystal was with her friend windy at the time they were enjoying the quietness.

However Windy didn't see many students in class so she asked the teacher, however she wouldn't talk much about the matter for the lady of battle forbid it.

Kyōdaina was waiting for the students to arrive at the courtyard, she saw them coming in the distance everyone was here in the fighting forms.

She spoke one last time before they entered the portal to Enterra, this was going to be an important mission she gave everyone their duties.

"_Fellow sailors and sword fighters we are about to venture into Enterra, this mission is going to be tough so I want you to be into teams_

_Each of you will be into six people per team at this point, since there are about twenty four hundred of you will be four hundred teams._

_Remember you must protect the humans at all cost we don't want to lose them, let's go and make the settlement they are counting on use." _She spoke softly to all the students entered the portal traveled to Enterra.

While they were on a mission the golden students were in training class, it was a small class since silver students come to home their skills.

Christine was one of the students training in the gym at this time, she is the princess of the Dream Region she is often keeps to herself.

However this time she had a question to ask the teacher, she was wondering why is this class so small at this point.

"_Miss Claire there is one question I must ask at the moment, how come there are not much students in the gym normally I see them in here." _She spoke in a curious tone at the time wanting to know this.

The teacher normally can't tell them this however she did ask Kyōdaina, she allowed her to speak about the mission that they were doing.

"_Well dear it seems that Queen Kyōdaina was doing a mission now, they are making a settlement at Enterra this is going to be a hard task._

_The diamond students will be a good help as well as platinum and silver, unfortunately the golden students were not experienced enough to go so they say here._

_Don't worry now they are going to be just fine it might take a while, but they will be home before school ends Kyōdaina will protect them." _She responded to her student training in the gym.

However it might be calm at the gym it was a different story back at Enterra, they were busy fending off enterrans that worked for generals.

One enterran try to sneak attack Electra however Amy an enterran herself blocked him, Electra nodded softly thanking Amy they both attack together.

They managed to keep them off for now however this wasn't over yet; the other group was protecting the secret chambers where the humans are.

Back at the academy Crystal was in the library reading a book, she really liked the quietness no one was around at the time.

Windy was in the Starlight Arena no girls were in here at the time, but some gold students were boys so they homed on their skills.

It was quiet at the time no one was around however this wasn't good, for when there is not many people around someone will try to enter the school grounds.

But you don't think the lady of battle would leave the school defenseless, she has another group of people guarding the portal entrance.

They were still fighting off the dark forces while she prepared the sanctuary; she was almost finished with the force field.

Finally after a long fight they manage to fight them off and protect the human, she was pleased for what the students have accomplished.

Kyōdaina spoke to everyone on a job well done people were happy, however this wasn't a time to celebrate just yet.

"_Although we have defeated them doesn't mean we celebrate just yet, they will be back with a vengeance to their spirit we should be careful._

_However for now you need your rest lets go back to the academy, your parents will be here soon so lets us return to the school I will return to the palace." _She spoke as the students left the area while the people cleaned up.

The students returned just in the nick of time there parents were here; they went home to relax and think about what's about to come.

However this was only the beginning for someone was watching them, for there will be more battles to prepare for however they take them a day at a time.

The settlement seems to be doing well people are safe and sound, however there was someone watching their every move.

Ryuma was watching them closely he had everything he needed to fight; he spoke in a feared tone to his voice looking from his palace.

"_Kyōdaina defeated the enemies around the settlement this is interesting, if this keeps up then she will be a problem for me…hahahaha" _he spoke as he dropped his rose on the ice floor walking away softly.

Something tells us that Ryuma is planning his attack swiftly at this time, he will be coming to them the only question is…when?


	27. Episode 27

Episode 27: Kutal Enters the Sands

Kutal wasn't in the Region of Light like Mushra and Sago was; he was in the Region of the Sands Skitty's kingdom he wasn't in his hyper form.

Most of the citizens here were feline so he felt right in with the crowd, he looked and saw many jewel stores in the city most of them were selling jade.

Riding in his small fish vehicle he got around quite well, he has never seen such a big place before so he decided to ask for directions.

"_Excuse me sir do you have any chance to know where I am at the time, you can say I a traveling person moving from place to place."_ He spoke asking the nice enterran standing next to him at the stores politely in a soft tone.

One of the enterrans looked at him with a nice smiled, he responded with a sweet yet gentle tone to his voice.

"_Well welcome Kutal you are now in Sahara City my friend, as you look to the distance you will see a palace if the winds aren't picking up._

_That is the palace of the sands that were Queen Marybeth lives, oh her daughter lives there as well they are nice people they protect us from threats._

_Well I hope you enjoy the sights that the city has Kutal, good day and enjoy your time here I like it when newcomers arrive." _He spoke softly with a smile he walked off to his home in the city it was midday it was quite warm.

Feeling quite happy with the friendly welcome he decided to explore, there was much to see in this place however there was more going on.

Skitty was in her room at the time with her dearest friend Yakumo, normally she is doing work around her palace but this time she is free.

However something was on her mind at this moment, so she talked to Skitty to see if she would help her out on this.

"_Skitty you know we have to find shinzo right we can restore earth, but do you think we will still be able to see each other again after that." _She spoke thinking from the top of her head at the moment.

Skitty looked backed sweetly responding to her question right then, she knows Yakumo worries a little too much sometimes.

"_Of course we will be together Yakumo nothing will come between us, don't worry everything will be fine we just need to keep faith we are friends for life." _She spoke holding Yakumo's hand softly giving her a nice smile.

Kutal saw the castle in the distance he remembered what the person said, this place looked like someone of royalty lives here.

He decided that he wanted to go visit this big place; however the guards didn't let him pass for they had another royal guest with them.

However this time he might be getting his chance soon, for they were getting an uninvited guest coming along very soon.

One of Daku's men manage to make his way in this region, however he was met by the kings men but they were having a tough time with him.

So wanting to help them out he sneaked into the palace ground just to see, however this was not a good idea to do for he might be captured as well.

This was going to be rough but he had to do something, however things with from bad to worse when one of the guards saw him.

They approached him with a mean glare to their faces, they have already taken care of the uninvited guest and now he was next.

"_Intruder you dare enter these grounds of the palace at this moment, you must work for Diehanger we won't let you get far._

_Guards take him to the prisons we will deal with him later men, let the king handle him he will find a nice punishment for you." _One of the guards spoke while dragging him from the area.

Skitty looked out the window to see what was happening in the courtyard, they have gotten a prisoner that has entered the region.

She knew that her father was known for being very harsh; however things will take its course so she stayed out of it.

Kutal on the other hand wasn't in a good spot he was in his hyper form, but this time he was held down by the guards.

Holding him down he looked around trying to see if anyone was coming, he looked at one of the guards holding him and tried to explain.

"_Wait this must be some misunderstanding at the moment, I wasn't planning any attack here I was just a traveler I thought you needed assistance." _He spoke trying to get one of the men to respond to him.

However they were like statues they didn't move one bit, but one of the guards did respond to him with a not so nice tone.

"_Humph be lucky we don't kill you now intruder, we don't take too kindly to uninvited guest however don't be so relived._

_The king is not so kind to enemies so you might want to hope he is forgiving, but however you might be truthful so he might be merciful now." _The guard spoke holding him down while the king entered.

"_Well guards who are these intruders that you put before me, I hope he doesn't plan on anything foolish that will cost him dearly._

_Why did you come here you must work for the wild animal king, if you don't talk I will get answers from you one way or another." _The king spoke in a hollow tone as Kutal tried to explain himself.

"_This must be a mistake I wouldn't do that your majesty, I thought you might need some help your warriors were on the losing side._

_Please can you guys at least let me go now, I didn't mean to cause any of you to get tense at all." _Kutal spoke trying to get on the kings nice side.

However the king was not so sure about him at the time, but luck would have it the wizard saved his hide today.

He told the king that he was good and he was trying to help them, he ordered him men to let him go and leave him be.

However someone was watching their little meeting, Diehanger looked through the orb to see what things were happening.

"_Look at them they think they are safe in their home, but soon all of them will be destroyed including the ones that are traitors._

_They will all fear Diehanger the king of the wild animals, no one will be safe I will find you and you'll feel the wraith of my claws." _He spoke softly looking at them clawing the orb.

It wasn't going to be a peaceful moment so for there is more danger ahead, what will the new danger bring to the lands…maybe we might have to wait.


	28. Episode 28

Episode 28: Raging Claws of Diehanger

Diehanger has had enough with the wait he was going to attack the region, he order all of his men to his palace at the time.

He spoke letting them knew that it was time for battle with the humans, this time he won't fall like Kimylas did in his battle.

"_Kimylas was a fool underestimating the humans at that point, he paid the price with his life however I will not be that foolish._

_They maybe humans but don't take them lightly they will be tough; however they only have so much strength we will overcome them._

_All that help the humans will be destroyed by force my wild brothers, all will fear the wraith of King Diehanger." _He spoke in a rage like to as his men cheered with delight.

While back in the Sands region the King was preparing for battle, but this time he was not alone his daughter Skitty was in sailor form getting ready as well.

"_Skitty I want you to protect the palace the other guards will protect the city, make sure that nothing happens to the citizens my child._

_If we are able to keep them at bay we can protect the city, then there will be only five enterran kings left hopefully we might be able to defeat them." _He spoke in a soft tone at the time however this was a serious matter now.

There was no room for error they had to prepare for attack from the wild, let's hope that there aren't going to lose any men.

Kutal managed to get outside to notice people hiding; he noticed the same feline enterran getting his family inside just in case it came to the city.

"_Ah Kutal you are welcome to come in a home just in case danger arrives, I know this is new to you my friend I might let you in on everything._

_Diehanger the wild animal king is going to attack are region, normally you don't see any enemies often but that doesn't mean it's always safe._

_He is coming to the region now the soldiers are getting prepared, the king and is men are going into battle the princess will protect the palace along with some guards._

_It would be safer for you Kutal to stay in here, however if you wish to fight along with the king I can't stop you be careful my friend." _he spoke softly as Kutal left the home to head into the battle field.

Diehanger and his men were advancing into the city; King got his men set just in cares a sneak attack was to happen at that very moment.

Skitty was protecting the city however the action was in the outskirts of the city; her father was battling Diehanger at the time.

He wasn't an easy foe for him to fight his claws were powerful, thankfully he has on is armor at the time this kept him safe.

"_Human I must admit you're strong however your time is up, soon I will rule this world all will kneel before my might. _

_Even your soldiers can't fight me they are weak to me, however feel honored you are facing a powerful foe in this battle." _He spoke pushing the sword with his claws.

However what Diehanger didn't know that one of his men hit him from behind, he got hit with one slash from a blade at the time.

Diehanger looked at him with a mean glare at the time, a human never harmed his however this didn't stop him at the moment.

He was enraged at that time he went to attack him, however the king protected one of his young warrior with his blade this gave him enough time to attack the enterrans.

King Herald was not going to let Diehanger get to his men; they were both battling in the distance the claws and blade was clashing.

Diehanger was growing tired of these humans and planed to get rid of them, however the earth blade had a say in that hit wounded him a bit.

Some of his men managed to get into the city at the moment; however Skitty took care of them along with some of the city guards.

Thankfully no one was hurt at the time the city was safe, however things were so good for her father Herald he was hit however his swords was gone.

Diehanger was coming closer to him reading his claws at the time, however something was coming at him fast it blindsided him hardly.

The king looked up and noticed that it was Kutal he came with great timing, he looked relived at the moment seeing him her fighting Diehanger.

He looked with a smile on his looking back at the king, he spoke seeing if he was alright lying on the ground as he grabbed his sword.

"_I thought you might can use a hand at the moment, I hope you don't mind me joining in this battle Herald you seem to be a bit rough around the edges." _He spoke chuckling at the moment.

Diehanger was not pleased he was hit again this time by a traitorous enterran, this time he has finally had enough he wanted to end this once and for all.

Diehanger was coming charging at them with great speed, even the Herald would have a hard time fighting him alone with his blade.

Knowing full well that Kutal could get carded with one single attack, however he had a plan at the time he needed the king's help at the moment.

This plan just might work they both need to have great timing, they waited for the perfect moment when Diehanger let his guard down.

They saw the opening at the time he was not guarding going to protect his midsection, which was a terrible mistake that he just made.

They both attack using their moves while the king used his blade, it was a powerful blow it not only damaged his armor but cut him right through the middle.

He didn't last after that attack Diehanger was carded as well as his men, well only one did survived the attack but he ran in fear for his own soul.

They finally defeated the king of the wild animals and saved the region, Herald was pleased maybe he just Kutal too early at the time.

"_Kutal maybe you are on our side after all dear friend, I'm sorry we got to a bad start but thank you for helping us with Diehanger._

_If you ever comeback to visit are region if you do have the chance, you are more than welcome to come with open arms and loving hearts."_ Herald spoke softly with meaningful tone to his voice.

Kutal nodded softly at the king thankful that he could help the out, school was going to start back tomorrow normal as usual.

The bird queen saw this she knew that the humans were tougher than she thought, however she was going to defeat them in time.

She will be making her appearance very soon to them; however the only question is…when will she arrive to them?


	29. Episode 29

Episode 29: Dawn of the Rose

Amy was with her friend Luna in the library at the time, school started back as always and there was no time to relax.

Often as a soft person Amy can get a little bit annoyed at people, if they really do bore her with facts that she already knows at the time.

Other than that she can be a real nice person to you, as long as you don't push her buttons a lot she does have a temper.

This time things were different was in the library with them, she spoke to the letting them know about something going on at school.

"_Girls in about two weeks there is going to be a great thing the principal is planning, I know that you think it's something about training._

_However that isn't the case this time girls there will be a little dance, we haven't did this in a good while I hope you can go if you can." _She spoke softly as she left she left the library.

Luna looked happy she never had been to a dance before, maybe the other people would be there at the time.

"_Amy isn't that neat there's going to be a party here, which is kind of nice change in to instead of fighting enemies._

_Well let's hope they don't come I don't want to see them, however if we have to we have to fight them much of the time." _she spoke in a soft tone at the time.

However this wasn't going to be an ordinary dance if you think, for the parents will also be there as well with the students.

Picture it as a get together to know all the regions people, Amy was happy to hear that she responded back to Luna with a soft tone to her voice.

"_Well that's a nice change Luna our parents will be there as well, this is also but we can't keep are guard down trouble can come from anywhere._

_If we did then this realm would be lost so we can be too relaxed, anything can happen when something nice happens you just have to be ready."_ She spoke in a soft but meaningful tone to her voice; she was right about this though.

Meanwhile Crystal was in another class this was mainly for golden students; she made a friend here at the time her name is Meika.

Being princess of the Steel Region she is known for being a bit tough, however she can be nice if you don't get her upset a lot.

However nothing was happening at the moment now, Amy was walking down the hall with Luna they were going back to class it just started.

was teaching some silver and platinum students at the time, this was for advanced battle strategies.

Normally golden students learn battle strategies as well, however since golden students are new they will learn intro to battle strategies.

However things were going to get a little bit wet now, for an uninvited guest has arrived in the region and he worked for Franken.

He sneaked into the region softly not trying to get spotted, he managed to get to the courtyard softly he sneaked into the school unnoticed.

However that doesn't mean that you won't get caught inside, one of the teachers spotted him at the time calling on some students.

Amy was with the teacher at the time they just spotted this intruder; his name was Donzoko however what they didn't know is that he wasn't alone.

He brought a few friends with him they were at the opposite corners of the school; they were waiting for him to give the signal for them to come.

Donzoko looked at them all worried at the time however he wasn't scared, the teacher spoke to him about invading the school.

"_You are a fool thinking you can come in the school without thinking, I knew you were out here I didn't think you would take the bait._

_However this is where you will be carded like the other that come, don't be surprised one the students defeat you dear." _She spoke in an unimpressed tone at the time.

However Donzoko chuckled at them very softly just then, what they didn't know is actually they fell for his for his trap at the moment.

"_I fell for your little trap dear I'm afraid that you are wrong dear, I think it's you that has fallen for the trap I laid for you all…look!" _he spoke softly as the snapped his fingers.

Four more enterrans came to the party making a total of five; luckily she had a couple of people out here to help here in the moment.

There was girls and boys with her at the time at least she was relived; however she shouldn't rest for now because now there's another thing to keep out.

Amy fought one of the enterrans at the moment he was a handful, she wasn't strong like most of the people however she was in fact enterran.

Luna or Lenya as most people called her helped Amy out for this fight; this guy was tough they ranked high in Fraken's Army.

Showing his claws he was ready to fight then he smiled showing his teeth, they looked sharp like knives grinning devilishly.

Being the sailor of the rose she will have her work cut out for her, this enterran was known for having a good earth power resistance.

However that doesn't mean that you can't defeat an enemy, she can defeat him Amy just need to think before she attacks.

He came at them with speed Amy got knocked around a lot during the battle, however Lenya was there she attacked him to give Amy time to get up.

Amy got back up fast however she had to be quick, for he was coming fast he soon disappeared and Amy lost sight of him so did Luna.

"_Luna do you know where he went he's so fast I lost track of him, oh what are we going to do know? Luna let's hope you have a good plan right about now."_ She spoke looking nervous standing back to back.

"_Don't worry I think I know how we can trick him into our trap Amy, however I'm going to need your help with this you need to distract him at the moment._

_It's the only way to make the trap work I'm going to use the Lunar Ring, I hope that isn't too much of a thing for you Amy." _She responded softly waiting for her to answer back.

Amy smiled at her friend with a sneaky tone just then, she wanted to get do thing while she gave her friend Luna some time.

Amy attack the enterran while running dodging his attack, Luna was almost ready for her attack this move takes lost of practice to do.

It took her about a year or two to get this to complete the ring; there was no room for error at this moment she had to be patient.

Amy was getting a bit tired running around at the moment, but she had to make sure Luna had enough time getting the ring ready.

He was coming in to do a finishing move on Amy at the time; however he got caught in a Lunar Ring finally it was done.

Luna was panting a little she was a bit tire that attack tired her out, however the school was safe the enemy was gone at the time.

School ended and Amy was back at her home in the kingdom of roses, she was relaxing at the time she had a tough day with an uninvited guest.

There was going to be a little ball the school is having a week from now, however Amy didn't worry about that at this very moment.

She just wanted to rest her head at the moment softly; the moon rose in the sky the city was asleep softly as the wind blows softly.

Night has finally arrived in the region it brings peace and softness, the next day will come however let's rest are heads and dream through the night.


	30. Episode 30

Episode 30: Memoir's of Anderson

Anderson was looking at the night sky softly at the time, he was smiling sweetly as he wrote in his small journal of his memories he had.

He was remembering all the things that happened at that moment, he spoke softly as he recalled one of his old recollections.

"_One of my first memories was meeting Crystal for the first time, she was a little mad when I bumped into her however she did cool down a little." _He spoke softly as he had a small flash back.

"_Crystal don't run in the palace now you will fall and get hurt, I don't want that to happen to you sweetie mom just wants you to be safe." _Queen Amelia spoke softly smiling at her little daughter.

Crystal looked back at her mother softly she was small at the time; she spoke in a tiny voice to her mother following her orders.

"_Ok mommy I won't run I was just happy that it's sunny outside, will you and daddy come to the garden with me it's a nice day mommy." _She spoke in a small little meek voice at the time.

Queen Amelia smiled softly at Crystal with a motherly tone, she looked at her softly was she was holding her hand smiling at her daughter.

Little Crystal went to the garden went to the garden waiting for her parents, however what she didn't know is that someone else was in the garden as well.

Anderson was Sir Peterson's son he wasn't supposed to be there, however he was curious about this place so he walked around.

However without looking he bumped into Crystal at the time, he was rubbing his head but Crystal was mad with a few tears in her eyes.

"_Hey why did you bump into me like that it really did hurt, I will tell my mother on you when she comes in here." _She spoke rubbing her head softly she was a little dizzy.

Anderson looked down because he didn't mean to hurt her; however what he didn't know is that this girl was a princess he was in trouble.

Queen Amelia and King Achilles came into the garden at the time; they found her rubbing her head softly and the young boy shaking his head.

Queen Amelia went to check on her daughter at the moment, Achilles came to the young boy to see who it was in the garden.

Once he saw the boy he smile softly helping him up at the moment, however he was in trouble his father came into the garden with a not so happy look.

"_Anderson why have you entered the garden of the royal family, you know well that you are not allowed to enter this area son." _His father spoke softly with a disappointed tone to his voice.

However Anderson tried to explain to his father nicely, he didn't know this was the garden so he spoke softly trying to get his forgiveness.

"_Please forgive my father I didn't know that this was the garden, I was just looking to see who was out here with me at the time._

_I wasn't causing trouble I thought I was alone here at the time, I didn't hurt the girl I was just exploring the grounds." _He spoke trying to get his father to forgive him.

However his father was not going to give him a nice look at the time, but King Achilles smiled softly he spoke trying to get Peterson to smile softly.

"_Peterson relax don't take everything so serious the boy didn't do anything wrong, I be he was here because Crystal was here as well._

_You know how young boys are when they meet a girl now; I bet you had the same feeling when you met Ellsinore that day." _He spoke with a light chuckle under his voice at the time.

Peterson agreed with him for once he was a bit hard on his son, so he decided to take him home to his mother Ellsinore she was waiting.

They got home his wife came to him softly hugging him sweetly, she spoke to him wondering what he was doing away at the moment.

"_Oh sweetheart you finally home what were you going at the palace dear? I see Anderson was with you dear, he didn't get into trouble now did he?" _She asked softly with a raised eyebrow.

He responded to his wife softly with a smooth voice at the moment, he didn't get into trouble however he did me someone new today.

"_No dear are son didn't get into any trouble at the palace dear, Anderson did meet the princess today he didn't properly but you know how young boys are dear." _He spoke softly with a sweet tone to his wife.

She giggled softly with a sweet tone at the time just then; she went to her son and hugged him softly with a sweet touch.

He chuckled softly as he remembered the softness, however he had so many memories that he wrote down in his journal.

"_Father who was that girl in the garden earlier she looked a little shy, can we go visit again maybe we can go into the garden." _Anderson spoke to his father in a soft tone.

Peterson looked at him with a soft tone to his voice at his son; however his father was going to let him properly introduce himself to her.

"_Well so we are going back to the palace tomorrow son, however you will have to introduce yourself you didn't have a good introduction._

_It's time for bed now Anderson a young squire needs his rest, soon you will be training to be a knight you need the sleep you can get." _He spoke in a mindful like tone to his voice.

Anderson always goes to the palace to speak to Crystal once in a while; they became great friends for the time being that an interesting way to meet a person.

Here he finds another memory he wrote in his journal, he looked through the pages and found the garden he was with Crystal at the time.

"_Come on Anderson you can come out here Jaba isn't around, come on don't be shy you were shy when you can here when we were small." _She spoke softly with a raised eye brow.

Anderson peeks out just to be sure Jaba was not out here, once he knew he wasn't here he came to the garden it was a serene place to be.

He sat on one of the stone chairs softly it was a nice day, Anderson spoke to her in the soft tone he was still nervous at the time.

"_Crystal I hope your right about Jaba not being here, for if he finds me here I will be in big trouble you know only the royal family is allowed to come here._

_Jaba is strict about this he will get my hide for this; you got any plan if by any chance that he shows up at this very moment." _He spoke nervously under his breath at the time.

Crystal smiled with a raised eyebrow at the time, she told him that everything was going to be ok he not need to worry about this.

Anderson heard footsteps in the distance that moment, it was Jaba he was going to check on the princess and check the garden to see if any intruders were here.

Anderson looked scared at the time he was so worried, Crystal shook her head softly holding his hand sweetly she spoke softly to him.

"_Anderson relax everything will be just find no need to worry, you just need to be a strong squire soon you will be a knight soon." _She spoke softly trying to calm him down.

Jaba entered the garden he saw Anderson he looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he was wondering why he was in here at the time.

"_Anderson young squire why are you in the gardens at this moment, this is section of the palace is for the royal family only._

_Me lady I hope that he hasn't made any trouble for you at the time, I will gladly take him back to the arena to continue his training." _He spoke in a commanding tone at the time.

Crystal looked at him softly to the general standing in the garden; she spoke softly responding to him at the time.

"_No Jaba he is fine I was having a conversation with him, however I did see him training earlier he does need a bit more training._

_Now we have finished are conversation you may take him, I just need time to relax alone it's getting a bit noisy out here now." _She spoke with a soft smirk at Anderson softly with a trickster look.

Anderson looked at her shocked however he should have known this, Jaba nodded softly as he took Anderson back to the arena for more training.

Crystal sat back down giggling softly at herself she was also know for being a trickster, however you wouldn't know this until you met her.

"_Boy that Crystal she is one tricky little bitty devil she is, I can't believe she is a shy person by her looks however she sure fooled me." _He spoke chuckling under his breath at the time.

However they did have their bad times they often fight once in a while, he remembers those they not only hurt him they hurt Crystal as well.

"_Crystal what do you mean that I act childish sometimes, doesn't mean I not mature enough so what why take training so serious." _He spoke in a playful tone to his voice.

Crystal however was not please when he said that, she responded harshly to him how being careless could cost the region dearly.

"_To you it might be meaningless however he an enemy were to come were ruined, the kingdom would be destroyed and many people will be lost._

_We should be so naive to think that nothing can happen Anderson, the truth is some things can happen within the blink of an eye." _She spoke in an unsettling tone at the moment.

However Anderson had another thing on his mind at the time, he responded with a rude like tone to his voice at her that moment.

"_Well it's not my fault your weak little brat its true I don't know why they picked you, so what you get mad but the truth hurts._

_The region will be lost because of your being too soft like always, you'll never change don't know why I deal with a little princess." _He spoke in a mocking tone to her at the time.

However he made Crystal really angry about his choice of words, she responded back with a roar even Jaba could hear the argument they were having.

"_Oh so I'm being the immature one aren't I but you are being a jerk, you care only about yourself Anderson you ought to be ashamed of yourself._

_Look at you mocking the work of the other knights trying their best to defend the region; you wouldn't even care if they all perished._

_What knight would put his needs before others in his quad? If that person is you Anderson you are more than welcome to leave the royal army._

_I can find a better solider than an immature child like yourself, this discussion is over leave the garden at once Anderson." _She spoke in an angered tone at the time.

Anderson looked shocked he never thought she would snap at him like that, however what he didn't know is that Jaba was listening the whole time.

"_Anderson the princess is quite right you are acting childish at this moment, I can't imagine you going this low before young squire._

_Maybe you need to think more about yourself before you judge other, your training will allow you to do this let's go the princess wants to be alone." _He spoke in a commanding way.

"_She was right to call me an immature child I did act very awful at that time, maybe I should think about myself before I judge others._

_I guess sometimes I have to look deep within myself just to find who I am, however at least I am learning to be a knight this far." _He spoke with a soft tone to his voice.

It was already getting late he had patrol duty tomorrow and he needed his sleep tonight, so he put his journal not before writing a few more memories.

He finally got to his sleeping quarters softly not to wake anyone, he got under his blanket and went to sleep being thankful of the memories he had.

Night has finally arrived as the memories flow like a dream; new adventures will come like a river during spring so listen closely.


	31. Episode 31

Episode 31: Training and Décor

Crystal knew that there was going to be a dance, however she had no one to take her parents were coming so she wasn't going to be alone.

Amy did have a date however she wasn't going to say his name just let, however we will soon get to know everyone before then.

The dance wasn't here yet but the school was just getting ready, the teachers were decorating the school for the ball coming next week.

They were putting up many crystals to make the school look pretty, while Swordsmith was polishing his sword softly in his quarters.

He knew that most of the boys will wear their armor at the ball, so he was going to do the same thing and show off some of their skills.

The principal was looking at the progress it was coming along nicely; the Asst. principal was out with her at the time he has seen this even in a while.

"_ I must say the students have been training nicely, it's nice to let the parents come along I just hope no uninvited guest comes along." _He spoke softly however he was bit worried at the time.

She looked back at him smiling with a nice tone softly, she responded nicely with a nice yet gentle remark at the time.

"_Oh why thank you Marwick I appreciate those remarks, don't worry there will be security if they are likely to come dear friend._

_However I do feel your concern about that I shall make sure that the magic is strong, hopefully no one will disturb this happy moment." _She spoke softly making sure everything was ok.

Meanwhile at the arena Frosten was still training with his teacher, he had a training battle with Andreus yesterday however he did lose.

That doesn't mean he isn't good he has gotten a lot better from the last battle, Swordsmith was still training him at the time.

Meanwhile Terry was with the Surge prince Antonio they were great friends, most of the time Terry is with Amanda however she was in her class.

Antonio was talking to him at the moment secretly Swordsmith was there at the time, about this party he ask him very nicely.

"_So are you going to take Amanda to the dance Terry? She would like that you haven't spoke in a good while maybe that will help, classes can get in the way sometimes." _He spoke with a chuckle under his voice.

Terry looked at him shaking his head softly at him, he asked him the same question at the moment chuckling.

"_Well her parents are coming so I might get to meet here; well Electra's parents are coming as well Antonio. Are you going to meet her parents?" _he spoke chuckling softly at the time.

However there was one person not at all happy with this, it was Crystal although she maybe a trickster she is not a people person.

Queen Amelia is going to bring her along she still has opening up to do, she wishes that Anderson could come however he has guard duty that night.

Marina was with Aquarius at the time they were in another class; Aquarius normally has sword class however that was his first class.

There wasn't much action going on however someone was looking, the eyes of the snake was watching their every move.

However he dared attack at this point he be able to defeat them, they were busy celebrating this could be a great opportunity for him.

This might be a great idea however there was someone training warriors, so he could not attack them at the moment they were already prepare for an invasion.

Even though there was going to be a party doesn't mean they take a break, everyone was still training and studying their work to become better fighters.

Swordsmith was with his students there was going to be another training bout, he had the students names Andreus and Frosten were a week ago so they won't battle.

"_Well it's time for another training fight again boys I have the names, once I read them get prepared for you will be fighting in front of an audience._

_The battle will be held in this arena same rules apply as always, Prince Terry of the Flare region and Prince Antonio of the Surge region will battle._

_Each of you will fight in a fair match the first to knock their opponent down wins, I'm hoping for a good battle from each of you this is a small test." _He spoke as he walked form the room.

The students got their armor ready for they were going to have a good match, they are both know for being hard hitters so this match is going to be good.

Electra had her friends Maria and Marina with her at the time; she was heading for the arena the match was going to begin shortly.

Windy knows that Crystal doesn't often go to the sword bouts often, she was going to try to convince her to go this time she had an idea.

"_Crystal let's go to the arena I know you don't often go there, but this time we are going to have a good time there I know it." _She spoke in a spunky tone to her voice.

However Crystal didn't have interest in this at the moment, she responded softly letting her know she didn't want to go.

"_Oh I don't have time to go I have other things to do Windy, thank you for offering me this I just not a people person much." _She spoke while reading her book happily.

Windy had a trick up her sleeve she knew there were chambers to watch the battle; normally people prefer to watch inside the arena.

"_You can still watch the battle in peace and quiet Crystal, there are chambers in the arena however because the inside is so big mostly everyone chooses watch it live._

_I found out that almost all of the students are going to watch inside the arena, we will be in chambers where it's nice and quiet we will be able to see them battle." _She spoke in a convincing tone at the time.

Crystal smiled softly at her she was going to go with her, so she checked out her books and took them with her she was going to return them.

While the stadium was filling up Crystal and Windy headed for the chambers, one of the teachers saw them heading there she was surprised.

"_Well it seems that I'm not the only one that doesn't like a noisy stadium, at least I won't be alone dear come right in the battle will begin shortly." _She spoke in a soft tone to them both.

As they took their seats in the chamber they could see Swordsmith coming in the circle, he spoke to the crowd like he did every time.

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the stadium I am honored that you came, the match between Terry and Antonio is about to begin._

_The same rules follow the first to ground their opponent wins this fight will be fair, and without further instructions…let the battle begin!" _he spoke with a sharp tone as he lowered his hand with speed.

The battle began with the cheer of the crowd with excitement, in the chambers you couldn't here that it was nice and quiet.

Terry and Antonio were battling hard they were mindful of their moves, anyone could win this fight Swordsmith looked on with a keen eye.

Both of them were good attacks with them also speed, however defense will determine the winner of this match.

After a long fought battle Antonio was the only person standing at the time, he won the battle however it wasn't as fast as the last one.

"_Well done Antonio you have done well your defense as improved, Terry you did well however you could use some more training." _He spoke in a mindful like tone at the time.

The battle was over and everyone left the arena at the time, school was over and everyone went home softly.

Crystal had did so many things she was so tired, so she decided to head in early at the time night fall has came let us all get a good night rest.


	32. Episode 32

Episode 32: Diary of the Queen

Queen Amelia is known for being a very quiet person, however if annoyed she will settle arguments very quickly at that very moment.

However what you don't know is that she keeps a secret diary, she doesn't often share these with anyone other than her daughter.

_Queen Amelia was in her section of the palace reading her diary, the first memory she_ ever has was her wedding they were in the region at the time.

One of the workers were making the finishing touches to Amelia's veil, the veil had one crystal in the middle representing the region of light.

"_Don't worry me lady we will be done with your veil soon, your groom is in the chapel still waiting for you to come._

_This is a special day for you me lady you will become a queen, I know what happened back in the world they called Enterra._

_Evil has corrupted them but don't worry now everything will be fine, thing will chance evil won't harm anyone." _She spoke with a sweet tone at the time.

Amelia was still scared however she knew her husband will always stay with her, she just need to relax everything will show itself soon.

Achilles was waiting with one of the guards at the time, the wedding was going to begin soon he was in his attire at the time.

The workers were done with the dress she was wearing at the time, they handed her a bouquet to hold in her hands softly.

The time finally came and Achilles was a little bit nervous, however once he saw the bride he smiled happily this was way before Crystal was born.

After the wedding they went to the throne room, they were together happily however this was one of the traditions of this region.

General Ishi was the leader of the army of light at the time; however what you don't know is this person is also Jaba's father.

Jaba was a teenager at the time he was learning to be a knight, at that time his father had a strict will about him Jaba share the same trait.

Ishi came to the throne room in a strong stance to them both; he kneeled speaking in an honorable tone at the time.

"_Your majesty we are your loyal knights that obey your command, we will protect the region at all cost no enemy will harm the royal family._

_Your word will be followed without hesitation we will be swift, no enemy will ever threaten the region in the name of King Achilles." _He spoke to him in a deep voice at the time.

Achilles and Amelia nodded softly at him with a sweet demeanor, however this doesn't mean everything was without conflict.

Queen Amelia was reading another page in her diary, at that time she was showing the signs that she was with child at the time and Achilles knew this.

Marco saw this as well he was speaking with Queen Serena at the time, she gave him something as she spoke to him in a gentle voice.

"_Marco give this to the queen this will be the child's crystal, I don't know if it will be a girl or a boy but this will aid them in their battles." _She spoke in the softest tone at the moment.

Marco nodded softly as he left the diamond plaza that moment; he was heading for the throne however he was stopped by General Ishi.

"_Whom thus thy approach the throne room at this very moment, I can't allow anyone beyond this point that hasn't came announced yet." _He spoke wielding his blade so he could pass through the doors.

Marco knew Ishi well he was known for being a no nonsense person, however this time he need to speak to the queen it was important.

"_Ishi I understand that you won't let anyone by at this time, however this is important I have something to show the queen._

_She will need this item it's really special by heart Ishi, Queen Serena gave this to me herself she knows me well." _He spoke trying to make him understand.

Once General Ishi heard that name he responded at him with a sharp voice, he didn't know she had contacted him at the moment.

"_Marco thy have reveled the name of the light Serena just then, go through the doors they are waiting for you there." _He spoke as he lowered his blade.

Marco nodded softly as he came through the doors, holding the crystal chocker in his hand he softly entered the throne room.

Achilles and Amelia were enjoying their time together as king and queen, however Achilles noticed Marco coming into the room.

He doesn't know this person so he was a bit skeptical at the time; he spoke at him not knowing to trust him.

"_Who comes to the throne room you are a new face here, tell me what's that thing you hold in your hand it better not be a evil thing." _He spoke with a raised eyebrow at the time.

Marco bowed softly at both of them with a sweet demeanor, after that he headed straight for the queen kneeling down quietly.

"_Your majesty I have a gift for your unborn child your grace, this crystal was given to me by Serena she has been contacting me._

_Please forgive me if I have intruded on your precious time together, however she ordered me to give this item to you." _He spoke softly trying to earn her trust.

Amelia looked with her eyes shocked she remembered that name, she reach out her hand to receive the crystal however there was someone looking for it.

Marco sensed a dark presence at the time and blocked using his magic, Achilles look angered at that moment.

Jinsoku came into the room with a snarl to his face, Amelia was terrified she with a frighten voice called the guards.

General Ishi came into the room with his men with a burst of speed; they saw Jinsoku in the distance he spoke with an angered tone.

"_Men attack Jinsoku don't let him leave the area now, if he tries to escape chase him into the Crystal Fields thus he won't do harm the Aurora City."_

"_I will lead the charge men make sure that this person pay for what he's done; I won't allow him to steal anything from my wife." _Achilles spoke with deep anger to his voice.

Ishi nodded with a respectful tone to the king with command, his men with right to work fighting him while they were fighting Achilles got his armor on with his sword.

Dragdorals were used by the knights to get around the Crystal Fields; the king has a Dragdoral as well however it has golden plates on it.

Jinsoku was in trouble so he ran fast to escape the men, however Achilles followed him outside he got on his Dragdoral and gave chase.

His warriors follow in suit he wasn't going to get away this time; they were heading for the Crystal Fields that's where the fight was going to take place.

Amelia was scared to death she was very worried, she spoke to Marco at the time he was trying to calm the queen down.

"_Your majesty you shouldn't get upset in your condition it will affect the child, calm down don't worry your husband will be safe."_

"_How can I not worry Marco he is my husband I love him much, I don't know what I would do if I was to lose him dear." _She spoke softly as she paced scared like tone at the time she was a bit frightened.

However Marco convinced her to rest her mind and sit down for the moment, she sat down softly relaxing yet she was worried still.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Fields things were different, Jinsoku was fighting however he wasn't winning at the time.

He was damaged really badly by the attack the king made, Jinsoku made a quick dash to the king trying to get a vicious hit on him.

However Achilles was not afraid of this threat that came, with another slash of his blade he was carded this is how Enterra war began.

Enterrans that lived here escaped Enterra because of the generals; they felt safe in this region the danger has passed.

Achilles realized that he had an allies in his battles he also saved their lives; he went back to the palace to thank him.

Marco was in the Diamond Plaza reading his notes softly, then at that moment one of the castle guards came to him walking he could hear the footsteps.

"_Wizard Marco you must come with me this instance, the king is awaiting you at this very moment you mustn't disappoint him." _He spoke in a commanding tone at the time.

Marco nodded softly as he followed the guard quietly; Marco entered the room as the guard closed the door he wanted to talk to him privately.

Marco approached softly not knowing what's going to happen; however once he saw the king smile he knew something was different.

"_Marco you have done a good deed today my dear friend, not only did you save the crystal you saved our lives I thank you kindly._

_I am honored that you helped us I will give you anything you desire, if there is anything you need my dear friend I will give it to you." _he spoke with kind yet gentle tone.

Marco looked humbled by this however he wanted something special, it was nothing much just to be by there side.

"_I all ask your grace is to be by your side I will contact Serena for you, if you need anything I will be there to help you both." _He spoke with honor bowing down softly.

Achilles smiled softly as he heard the kind words from Marco, he left the throne room with quickness to his step.

Queen Amelia closed her book softly as she remembers her memories, she wanted to read more however it was getting late.

She went to her quarters where her husband was at the time, she got into her night gown softly she went to her bed dreaming of the memories.


	33. Episode 33

Episode 33: Memories from the Glaciers

Queen Maybelline was remembering her days entering the region; they were one of the first to enter their region before the war began.

She is a soft person however she can get a bit mean, but if you get to know her she is a wonderful person to talk to.

Unlike are dear friend in the region of light Maria was already born at the time so, there was no need to receive their crystal.

While Peter was patrolling in the region with his men Maybelline was tending to Maria, she was still a baby at that time.

She was alone peacefully humming a lullaby to her daughter softly, the Mage Stone came to the room at the time she was putting Maria in her crib.

"_Stone speak softly now Maria is asleep I don't wish for her to be disturbed, what bring you here at this moment?" _She asked softly while touching Maria's head gentle like.

Stone nodded softly to the queen in a respectful tone, he responded softly he was holding a strange chocker in his hands.

"_This locket I hold was a gift from Serena herself your majesty, your daughter is to have it she has this ice crystal as her offering." _He spoke softly as the queen looked out the window.

Maybelline look at the vast lands of the Arctic region, Glacial City was a breath taking place even the castle shimmered softly.

"_Stone she is going to be a fighter when she gets older; I know there are many dangers that await her however this must be done._

_Even though thing might be peaceful we can't keep are guard down, you never know what lies in wait for…" _She was cut off by a horn she heard in the distance.

It was her husband Peter he has finally came back home, his guards went into their quarters while he entered the palace.

Once there he entered a special room that Maybelline was him, he smiled softly at his wife yet was very quiet at the time.

He hugged his wife softly with a loving tone he displayed, Stone left the room at the time he thought that they wanted to talk in private so he did leave respectfully.

"_Maybelline my dear what a marvelous chocker you have, Stone must have given it to you from the merchant at the time he makes wonderful things."_

"_Oh no dear Stone did give this to me however the merchant didn't make this, the light queen Serena did she gave this to our daughter Maria." _She spoke with a soft tone at with softness to her face.

Peter saw his daughter sleeping softly so he left the area, so did his wife it was already sunset and they were already tired.

Before Maybelline went to bed she went to her daughter and kissed her head softly, she left the room softly carrying the chocker softly.

She cut off the light silently and closed the door softly; everyone was asleep at the moment however this was the perfect time for a sneak attack.

Tōshō sneaked into Maria's move quietly not to wake her, and avoid alarming her parents sleeping he worked quietly not to get spotted.

Tōketsu was the head general at the time he had a bad feeling at the moment, however with the king and queen sleeping he couldn't enter that moment.

He was Ripper's father they both save the same trait, Ripper was known for being a skilled fighter however his father was a feared fighter.

Tōshō came into the room he noticed the baby he couldn't find the chocker, so he grab the baby softly as he made his way out.

However Maria didn't like to be moved when sleeping and started to cry, Maybelline noticed this and thought she was not happy.

She decided to check on her daughter at the time, Meanwhile Tōshō was trying to hush the baby so he doesn't get spotted so he opened the window to leave the room.

Maybelline opened the door softly just then however she was in shock, once she came in she saw Tōshō running off with her daughter.

"_Ah! Guards come this instance someone has my daughter, Peter get up there is an intruder in the palace now." _She spoke while giving a horrifying shriek.

Peter woke up that moment the guards were already alert they came running, Tōshō jump out the window holding the baby in his claws he didn't drop her.

Peter got his guards ready for the night ride at that very moment; Maybelline was still frightened however she was in tears.

Peter got his armor and road with his mean they found, Tōshō was hiding in the frost fields at the time he heard the powerful tremble of Dragdora hooves.

He saw him holding the child in his claws smirking, Tōshō knew that they wouldn't attack him holding the baby he was going to us her as a shield.

However what he didn't know is that someone was coming from behind him, he looked back and was hit Peter rushed and grabbed Maria.

He was thankful that he caught his daughter but he wasn't fazed, Tōshō tried to sneak out without Peter knowing however that plan failed.

The guards captured him and took him back to the palace, it was till late so Peter went back to his wife but not before the guards put him in the dungeon.

Maybelline was pacing nervously at the time Stone was by her side; the door opened revealing Peter with baby Maria in hand safely.

"_Oh Peter your alright you have Maria thank heavens she's ok, I don't know what I would have done if he would have harmed her._

_How did he get in here the guards were everywhere at the time, I bet he might work for the general's he might have a teleporting power to him."_

"_Yes he may have that teleporting power but it's not going to save him, you can insult me you and hate as much as they please._

_However if you ever try to harm my daughter I will make them pay, I will never forgive this person for what he did will give the ultimate punishment." _He spoke with a deep scorn to his voice.

Maybelline cuddled her daughter close to her at the time; she kissed her head softly being thankful her little child was safe.

Peter headed for bed however he was still angered by this, but he wasn't the only one angered the citizens were upset as well someone spilled the beans.

Maybelline put Maria to bed softly locking the windows make sure no one come in, she looked back softly and closed the door.

The next day Tōshō was in the dungeon at the time however it was going to change, the guards got him out the cell and brought him to the throne room.

Peter was still angered from last night however that was nothing; Tōshō doesn't know how angered he is right at the very moment.

Peter looked at him with the meanest glare you ever seen; he spoke in a deep tone however it felt like a chill down the spine of many.

"_Well it seems that you work for one of the generals however I didn't believe what you did, but that doesn't mean I won't punish you._

_You really think I would let anyone take my daughter away from me your wrong, the will regret the day you ever came into this region._

_Guards take him to Ice chamber he will get his punishment there, I can't stand to see his face for the moment take him away." _The guards took him to the Ice chambers it was the most devastating punishment there was.

Peter was rumored to be no nonsense king for if anger you will pay dearly, the ice chambers is where their pet lives.

The pet was known for eating enterrans especially the one working for the generals, the ones that live in the region didn't have to worry.

Tōshō met his fate the most cruel and painful like way, Maria was safe as well as the region.

Maybelline was finish telling this story to her daughter at the time, Maria didn't know this much for she was only a baby at the time.

However there is much more there is to know about them; however there are some things they like to keep secret.


	34. Episode 34

Episode 34: Volcanic Queen

Queen Patricia is known for being a gentle queen to some, however don't let her kindness fool you she can have a fiery temper like her husband.

Patricia did however help her husband fight off the army of enterrans working for Ryuma; Amanda was still a child at the time.

Amanda was with her husband King Edward at the time, they were enjoying the peaceful are at the moment softly.

"_Edward we have to protect the region now we can just expect everything to be safe, the knights are training but the people are as well._

_This time those who work for the generals won't win this battle, let our region get prepared for an invasion we will surprise them." _She spoke softly to him.

"_Your right Amanda I guess we can't be too cautious, however I don't think they would do that knowing what coming to them." _He spoke with a raised eyebrow.

Unlike Maria Amanda was about three years old at the time, she was with her parents relaxing in the Ruby Gazebo it was outside the palace walls.

The royal family were enjoying themselves with all the peace and quiet; however that was going to change a small bit for the moment.

Taikyokuken was heading for the royal family resting area; he was Shao's father and a person who didn't take to kindly the whining.

King Edward looked back and saw Taikyokuken coming in the distance; he closed his eyes softly speaking to him approaching.

"_Taikyokuken…I thought you were busy guarding the palace, what bring here know you that I don't allow anyone here other than my wife and daughter._

_However if this is urgent then you can tell me your report, so Taikyokuken what do you report from the patrols in the city." _He spoke softly as his wife and daughter looked at him softly.

Taikyokuken kneeled softly as he spoke to him at the time; once he spoke Edward was a bit uneasy at that very moment.

"_Your majesty one of our mages has detective a dark presence here, he can sense it in the volcanic valleys beyond the city of Fire Side._

_With your order we will go into there and search the area, are we to look for this threat your Majesty? We wait for your command Edward." _He spoke closing his eyes.

King Edward looked back with a serious look to his face, without saying a word he nodded softly to Taikyokuken then looked to his family.

Taikyokuken left the area without hesitation and went to worm; Queen Patricia looked at her husband very softly she was a bit worried at the time.

"_Edward sweetie I think you should go with your men this could be trouble, I know that you want to spend some time with me but think about the city." _She spoke holding Amanda in her arms she had on her little necklace at the time.

Edward looked at her softly he did manage to go with them; however before he left he hugged his family and was ready to go with him men.

They went off to see what was in the fields at the time; Kai was one of Ryuma's men at the time he was going to steal the crystal from them.

However what Kai didn't know is that they have no crystal on them, but Taikyokuken felt Kai aura at the moment and held up his sword and block the attack.

King Edward looked at Taikyokuken at the moment with a shocked expression; the he realized that Kai was being held back with the sword.

"_Taikyokuken take care of him we don't want him entering the city, let go me he can handle this guy I have a feeling he has friends around." _Edward spoke as him men road off with him searching for other enemies in the outskirts.

Taikyokuken looked at Kai with a serious look to his face, Kai smirked showing his claws he was about to fight in a heavy battle.

While they were fighting Edward and his men were fighting other enterrans, it seems like Kai did not come to the region alone.

However they didn't have much trouble with these goons they managed to scare them, off Kai was the only one left fighting.

Taikyokuken took care of him with a few swipes of his sword; however this wasn't going to be the end of their battles yet.

Ryuma's general Rocco came into the region he was stronger than the other four, he was known for being a terrifying foe.

However even if he was big didn't mean he doesn't have any weaknesses, they just needed to fight them and Taikyokuken might have an idea.

Even if they managed to defeat them Rocco had more men with him at the moment, so they had to make sure they kept them out the city.

Meanwhile in the palace Patricia was still worried about her husband, she couldn't take it anymore she was going to join her husband in battle.

"_Your majesty please stay in the palace it quite danger out there, we recommend you to stay here we don't want you getting hurt."_

"_No I will not sit idly by as my husband fight for the region men, make sure that my daughter is safe double up the security on the palace." _She spoke as she put on armor made for her.

She got on her Dragdoral and road off into battlefield at that very moment; meanwhile they were having a tough time with the general however they found his weakness.

Their armor was a bit dented and they were taking heavy attack, however someone attack them with heavy force at the time.

"_Patricia what are you doing here dear you can get killed here, I don't want you getting hurt please return to the palace."_

"_Edward I won't let you perish alone we are a family I will always be there with you, now enough talk let us take him out together." _She spoke smiling at her husband softly.

Edward and Patricia used their weapons together to create an orb; even with his armor he couldn't handle the pressure of the attack.

He was defeated they both helped out Edward realized that he wasn't alone; he came to his wife and hugged her tightly like he never had before.

Patricia never felt this from Edward she smiled softly hugging him back, she made him realized even if he is the king he is never alone in his battles.

They went back home to the palace happily together, however there isn't still more stories to bell before the ball so relax there is more I can tell you.


	35. Episode 35

Episode 35: Oceanic Embrace

Seadra loves the water she loves swimming in the ocean and lakes, you could call her a mermaid for she would stay in there for a good while.

Marina was about seven at the time of this event so she wasn't a baby; she loves to be near her mother looking into the vast of the underwater city.

There palace was within the domed palace this is the dry spot in the city, however in a last episode Marina did bring her friends here but this is a flash back.

"_Marina this is the Aquamarine City this is our kingdom, the crystal that you hold will help defend the region that you rule you must always protect it._

_Your father is getting reports from his men however he can't breathe underwater, but some of his soldiers can this makes thing helpful." _She spoke softly to her as they looked at the city it was a beautiful sight.

Rex's Father was called name Swift he was known for being a speed swimmer, however he was very wise in battle tactics.

Marina went to her room to rest she love this place for mostly, for she could see the vast oceans that surrounded her kingdom at the moment.

Some humans lived in the dry areas of Aquamarine City, however majority of the citizens her were enterran water enterrans to be exact.

The waters here were pure as well as the gemstones that glow during the night, King Marvin Marina's father came to visit his daughter at the time.

"_Hello sweetheart I hope I didn't disturb you at the moment, well if I did I'm sorry however you do need your sleep so it's best that you head for bed._

_Maybe tomorrow I can talk to you more Marina when the sun rises, well good night my angel sleep well I love you." _He spoke softly kissing her head.

Swift was looking out checking the area at the time making sure everything is clear, however he heard a strange sound then.

He sees a strange shadow and grabs his sword tightly, he was prepared to attack but what he didn't know is that shadow belonged to Rex.

"_Hello father I'm sorry that I scared you but I wanted to talk to you, please can I stay up a little longer I want to see the city as well._

_I can give you a bit of company if you want father, come on my mother is asleep I want to train with…" _he was stopped at that very moment.

"_Rex you must go back home you know very well you are not allowed to be out late, another good question how did you manage to get out of the house this quickly._

_Does your mother know you are out here if not then I am taking you back home, I will not allow you to go anywhere you want understand."_

"_Rex there you are I know you want to be with your father but you can't come tonight, I knew you were out here you can't escape from me young man._

_Now come inside it's your bed time I don't want you getting hurt running around, night time can be the most dangerous." _She spoke softly as she took him home.

Rex looked back at his father he didn't want to go home, however his father nodded telling him to head home it was far too late.

Swift shakes his head softly at his son as he walks off to his home, he was heading back to his quarters it was soon to be moon rise.

One the moon rises the water will stay below the palace, at that time land runners would find a great opportunity to attack however they knew this already.

Swift was a Skimmer he was known for breathing both air and underwater, but this was helpful because there was a strange feeling that there was going to be an attack.

However the night turns into day morning has finally arrived, the ocean returns to its full nature it covered the domed palace and the underwater city returned.

Marina was still sleeping in her room at the time her mother Seadra was coming in, she looks in her room opening the door softly.

"_Marina it's time to get up dear it's morning now and the waters have risen up, your father and I want to spend some time together in the Ocean View._

_Besides we don't often spend time together we do go on our little pathways, come now let's get you clean we are going to have a lovely time dear." _She spoke while looking at her daughter sweetly.

Meanwhile everyone was tending to their own there was something sinister coming, and the royal mage knew this very well.

"_Your majesty I have come to warn you about something, I know that you are enjoying your time together but this is important for you to hear._

_I feel a dark presents in the region and it isn't good your grace, I believe one of Fraken's men has entered the region this is serious._

_We have to make sure that he doesn't get into Aquamarine City, I hope you will send your men to…"_

"_It will be done Creed I have felt this dark essence in the region as well, get Swift tell his men to head for the Ocean Bane I believe the threat is there." _King Marvin spoke closing his eyes very softly still feeling this dark energy.

Swift got the message from the king that moment; he went to the ocean bane to see who was out here causing trouble this very second.

"_Long time no see Swift we meet again this time you will be defeated, I still remember the battles we hand and know I will return the favor._

_Oh yes then after that maybe I can head for that small little family of yours, at least you will be together once you're gone…Fast!" _Slash spoke with a devilish tone to his voice.

Swift knows him well they are bitter rivals from day one, he betrayed him by siding with Fraken however Swift got the last laugh when he joined the king and queen.

"_Slash you don't scare me you don't seem to be a challenge for me, but I shouldn't be surprised if you use your dirty tricks to fight._

_You have no honor in fighting fair your weak and you know it, however if you wish to surrender you can at least it will bring you less shame._

_However if you wish to fight then I will give you a fight, don't be surprised if you get carded it was your own doing slash." _Swift spoke looking at him dead in the eye.

Slash snarled with the meanest sound to his voice, he didn't take those words lightly he was insulted by Swift in his face harshly.

Swift got out his sword this guy has great speed and devilish intentions, however he couldn't let his guard down he was a sneaky one.

Slash was heading towards him a break-neck speed it caught Swift off guard, Swift was about to take a large hit but he was blocked by one of his men.

Slash was upset he didn't even know that Swift had a friend nearby, no matter he was going to defeat them both and enter the city.

Slash came at the both with a dark and crazed look in his eyes, he was about to give the both an energy claw however they both worked together.

Lila heard that explosion from her house just then, she was worried for Swift Rex was worried as well he was outside at the time.

"_Father are you alright out there please answer me, I don't want to see you hurt where are you now father I need…"_

"_Well I see that you are Swift's son aren't you now I see the resemblance, I guess this will be a great prize for me today._

_How do you want to meet your faith little one is it going to be..." _

He was carded within a second his father was standing behind Slash; he looked with a meanest glare to his face.

Lila came rushing to the scene at the time screaming, looking for Rex very scared yet worried look to her face.

She was relieved to find him unharmed however his father took a hit, but he would be ok it wasn't very damaging wounds to his side.

Swift was able to heal from his injury but this didn't stop him, however Lila told him to rest he needed the sleep.

The region was safe and the old grudge was over for now, however the ball is now a day away I am afraid I have reached the last of my flashbacks.

However this doesn't mean danger won't come to the region, the only question is now to ask…when will this threat come?


	36. Episode 36

Episode 36: The Ball and the Invasion

It was the day that the ball was held and everyone was getting ready, however there was someone was also getting ready.

Ryuma knew that they were having this party knowing the security would be down; this was going to be the perfect time to launch a sneak attack.

"_There guard will be let down a bit I could pull this off this sinister plot, however this won't be easy I will need a few of my men._

_I will send them as disguise as lords and ladies this will be perfect, they won't even know they work for me all will fall…that is my ultimate goal." _He spoke grabbing his rose softly his eyes glowing with power.

Meanwhile some students were helping out the decorations, Crystal was by herself at the time there wasn't many classes now.

She had her diary she normally doesn't take it with her, however when she is alone and no one around she writes inside often.

The wind was blowing softly in the trees she was sitting in one of them, she likes to climb them just to get away from the busy hallways.

She was putting all of adventures in her diary to read that night, however she wasn't going to be alone for long one of the teachers were coming.

"_Crystal dear I see that you are writing some things down at the moment, don't worry I won't read your diary dear that are some of your secrets._

_I used to do that when I was young many memories I had sitting in trees, however dear we can use some help dear so come now we have work to do." _She spoke softly as Crystal climbed down.

Before she went to help she hid her diary in the safest place, it was with at the time whenever you have something you want to hide she helps out.

The students were almost done with the decorations everything looked pretty, the school was covered in ribbons and bows.

Even though some students help out doesn't mean they didn't have training to do, they still were training in the gym.

Meanwhile at the Lair of Marco he was talking to Serena at the time, he knew about this celebration they were having at the time.

However while everyone was doing work decorating Marco had a bad feeling, he felt something very dark a sinister coming this way.

"_Your majesty I feel a dark and terrible essence coming this way, by the looks of it he is a serpent a cold hearted one._

_I hope everyone comes prepared for him he seems to be heading for the celebration, thinking that there guard will be down._

_Oh Serena I wish there was a way to tell when he will come, I hope that they can sense his dark soul." _Marco spoke looking worried.

Serena looked at him with a softly glare at the time; she understood why he was so worried about Ryuma trying to invade.

"_I know that you are worried Marco you should be Ryuma is a devious person, he will do anything to get the crystals I can feel his dark aura through the palace._

_That evil snake will be very sneaky and deceptive he will do many things secretly, make sure you tell the teachers to have security up he will show himself." _She spoke while her image left the orb

Marco hurried quickly to the school he told the teachers everything, the principal knew that they had to do something to ensure that they will be ready.

"_Marco it seems that you have been talking to Serena at the moment, what she spoke of is true then we will have a tough time on our hands._

_I know this Ryuma he is a sneaky little devil not only that he is cold as winter, he will destroy your will and soul then he will take the crystal._

_I guess we need to be more careful next time we almost let our guard down, that could have been very costly not only for us but the parents._

_Let's hope that we can defeat him this time for we can't make mistakes, this school hangs in the balance at this moment." _She spoke softly as she looked at Marco's softly.

While everyone was doing their thing Ryuma was planning a sneak attack, he was talking with one of his sergeants at the time.

He was overlooking his plans for the school invasion at the moment; he wanted to make sure everything was going according to his liking.

"_Tell me know is everything going to plan if so then the swift snake will strike, they won't know that I've went through there force before it's too late._

_They think I haven't been looking at the things that have been working on, no matter they won't last…the venom of the snake will eradicate them all." _He spoke as his eyes glowed like a frightening monsters glare.

It was already sunset and the parents were getting ready as well as the students, the teachers were ready yet they were still jumpy.

Ryuma was heading there way and they will soon know this, it was going to be a heavy battle and the students need to be ready.

The parents were arriving and so did the students they were expecting a good night, however that wasn't going to be the only thing that they were expecting.

One of Ryuma's men snuck into the world to see if they were coming, he saw the students entering the school as expected.

However wasn't to enter yet only when his master gave the signal, for going to early will give them away and the mission will be a failure.

"_Do you see the coming at the moment? Good they are coming as scheduled they will fall into our trap; however it does indeed feel a bit too easy._

_But we can't be too fast with this escapade they will catch on to us, now my minion take my forces and enter with rage and take their crystals." _He spoke as the troops enter the school.

The parents were busy chatting with the teachers at the time, but Swordsmith wasn't going to let the school unprotected at the time.

The boys were guarding the entrance to the school however they weren't along, their fathers were with them at the time Ryuma looked enraged.

"_Do you insects really believe you can defeat me an emperor, you all have gone mad no matter you will all fall and I will prevail." _He spoke as he went into his hyper form with grandora.

The battle raged on they all have defeated grandora however he wasn't done yet, he absorbed grandora's card this wasn't going to be easy.

Even if the girls came to help them they won't be strong enough together, this looked like a dire situation for them at the time.

However something came to this it was a large attack from the clouds, that it not only damaged him but carded him with a great blow.

The teachers looked at one enough wondering where this blast come from, then they looked and saw Serena with the queens of past by her side.

They were relived at the moment they can continue the little meeting, however it wasn't going to be any time to relax they did indeed spent the night battling.

Ryuma was defeated at last but that doesn't mean that evil didn't rest, the bird queen defeated Daku and claimed his card this doesn't look good.

Kutal Sago and Mushra returned to Enterra to fight her off, however Serena came with them this wasn't going to be good news.

They were searching for the dark king he was the strongest of all of the enterrans, she can't help the defeat them but she can help them.

This was going to be a hard battle for everyone at the moment, for they have to defeat Lanacuras if they ever want to return earth to normal.

There will be new enemies coming at them when they enter Enterra, but the only question is…when are they coming out?


	37. Episode 37

Episode 37: Rage from the Queen

Rusephine had unfinished business to do at the moment, she needed to get rid of the vampire king that defeated her soldiers.

She wants to get revenge on what he did however she couldn't do this alone, if the humans were to show up this could be a good thing.

Not only will he be defeated she will claim their crystals as well; this was a win-win scenario for her at the moment.

However there was another thing she wasn't expecting at the moment, Serena was with the three enterrans at the time.

"_Be careful when going through Enterra for they do indeed know about you all, but they know now you helped not only me but the humans._

_They will consider you traitors in their eyes and will stop at nothing to defeat you, so stride with caution you may be able to find shinzo._

_Even though you will find it we can't repair all that is lost my dear, we must defeat the evil that corrupted them in order to correct the wrongs." _She spoke as she left the area softly.

Rusephine saw Serena leaving this was the perfect time the attack them, but they all felt her aura at the time.

Mushra was looking around with caution at the moment waiting to see if she was coming, however they didn't find her they found someone else.

Draculon showed up looking at them with rage at the time, he wasn't very happy to see them at the moment his eyes glowed red with rage.

"_You three have ruined my plans now with the three generals gone I have nothing, you and those foolish humans will suffer for this._

_Daku is already gone it must have been you who were sent to eliminate him, Enterra was almost complete but now it's nothing._

_I will defeat you annoying little runts once and for all I won't be finished with you yet, once I defeat you maybe the enterrans here will learn a lesson from this." _He spoke showing his teeth it he was hiding in the shadows.

However not afraid they fought him I will tell you thing, he wasn't an easy person to beat however with team work they were able to defeat the Vampire king.

But they weren't out of the woods yet for he wasn't going to be the only one, Rusephine they did give her a hard time but this time thing were going to be different.

They have formed Mushrambo once to fight off a strong rival; however she was going to take them back in time to show them the truth about him.

Once she did that she had other plans for one she needed to think of a plan, those stubborn queens ruined her plans but this time it's going to be different.

"_It's about time I did something about them once I take them out the humans are next, once this so call Serena is gone I will be able to enter their domain._

_When she is gone their locations will be reviled to me none will survive, I will the destroy everything that the humans represent." _She spoke sitting on her throne at the time smirking.

However there was one other person who knew what was going on, it was Serena herself she look through the orb seeing the horror of the past.

"_I did not know about this once they see the truth it will break their will, however I can't let that happen if they are able to defeat the dark king we can focus on other things._

_Maybe if I can get the other queens maybe we can seal the darkness, yes __Lanancuras if we could use are magic we could seal him for a little bit longer._

_However that peace will be short lived after that we will search for this shinzo, but I feel so scared for what the future holds but even I will never know._

_Oh goddess Serenity please watch over them for I can't travel with them, but I will try to stop Rusephine magic however I don't know how long I can." _She spoke looking through the orb frighten.

She got her staff and headed for Enterra not knowing what lies in wait, however what she didn't know is that someone was listening to her conversation.

It was the lady of battle she never knew this about Serena at the time, she was known for being a quiet person this was a bit strange.

However she wasn't going to let her fight on her own that would be foolish, she secretly traveled along with her just to make sure she was safe.

She brought a friend with her the queen of mercury as well, with her friend by her side Serena was never alone as she thinks.

Kyōdaina was with another queen at the time she was following her, however she did have a heavy heart about this at that moment.

"_Kyōdaina are you sure we should follow her to Enterra I know you mean no harm, but if we do we could give ourselves away to them._

_To make matters worse we would get discovered by the enemy, I'm not criticizing you for going with Serena however we have to think about this." _She spoke looking a bit scared at the time.

Kyōdaina looked back with a softly glare at the time, she never really heard Linda say this to her she is known for being a quiet person.

However she couldn't let Serena get herself hurt she was going to help her, she responded back with a soft yet wise tone to her voice.

"_Linda I understand your concern however we can't let our sister fight alone, as much as the dangers that await us we must take the head on my dear._

_The evil will find the region sooner or later if we didn't do anything, so I'm afraid we have no choice in this we have to venture to Enterra let's go." _She spoke while closing her eyes softly.

Linda didn't want to do this however she agreed with Kyōdaina, they traveled secretly looking for Serena she was there however she was in trouble.

Although she was in trouble that wasn't the only fighting, Mushra and his friend went better off either they were fighting Mushrambo.

He was enterran although know for being quiet; in his heart he was a demon feared by many in Enterra his power were frightening.

Even with their attack they could defeat him alone he was heading for Yakumo, she was still a child at the time she was in hibernation.

Odayakana was in the chambers she found her sleeping, she open the capsule softly and held her close Benjamin looked at her softly.

"_How did this child get here it's too dangerous for her to be sleeping, come let's get her out of here maybe we can protect her from that vicious enterran." _He spoke looking around to see if Mushrambo was there.

Before he could blink he heard him coming in the distance, they were trapped the entrance was destroyed they stood close together.

Odayakana closed her eyes softly ready to accept their fate, Benjamin looked at him with the meanest glare at the time they were both scared.

However Mushrambo didn't know is that he weren't alone at the time, Mushra and his buddies made it their but not before someone else showed up.

A bright light came shining from the room it was Serena come to aid them, she looked at him with a serious stare she wasn't going to let them get hurt.

"_I don't know who you are but I will not allow this to happen, you will feel the wraith of my staff if you take another step towards them._

_Odayakana Benjamin the portal is open go through it I will keep him at bay, hurry now is not the time to talk about this hurry this instant." _She spoke in a hard tone to her voice that moment.

They didn't ask any question they left the area with quickness, Mushrambo was blinded by her magic this was a perfect time for an attack.

Mushra Sago and Kutal focused their attacks together and defeated Mushrambo, they emerged from the portal ashamed of what they saw.

They could believe the person they combined into could be so viscous; Rusephine came to them from the palace.

Who knows what she has in store for them at the time, but the only question that need to be answered is…what is she going to do?


	38. Episode 38

Episode 38: Rusephine's Attack

"_Did you really think that you all were meant to protect the humans, you were wrong and now you know the truth about the dark king of Enterra Mushrambo _

_Does the truth hurt doesn't it but it's too late to think now, you will never challenge me again your quest for shinzo is over." _She spoke with a dark yet coldness to her words.

The en-cards she collected from them she used to enhance her hyper form, she turned into a vial creature however she couldn't destroy them yet.

She looked to the sky and saw a person coming their way, it was Serena she came at the nick of time she tried to encourage them to keep going.

"_You mustn't give up there is still a chance you can't stop here, if you do we will never return earth to the formal beauty it once was._

_I can see that your will is broken by the truth I didn't know this myself, are you going to keep fighting or not?_

_Please I'm begging you three don't let her break you will, come let's fight her together we can defeat her." _She spoke softly looking at them.

"_Please leave us we are not worthy of going on…how couldn't we have know the truth about Mushrambo we could defend Yakumo…" _He was stopped at that moment Serena put her finger softly on his lips.

"_You were never along my dear I was with you at the time; if you looked closely you could have seen another figure in the room._

_That figure was me Mushra don't let this horrible past let you down, I will help you fight the bird queen." _She spoke trying to get them to understand.

"_Do you really think you can defeat me now Serena your weaker than I thought, once I get rid of you your precious regions will be next." _She spoke while attacking Serena with cruel attacks.

Serena tried to block the attack however they were too strong, she was pushed back by the force she was on the ground.

Kyōdaina and Linda was traveling to see where Serena went, they saw her on the ground she looked hurt a bit.

"_Serena please be alright she didn't hurt you much I hope, you dare hurt our sister will play for this I'm the lady of battle Queen Kyōdaina._

_You maybe the bird queen my dear but you have did something you will regret, let us see if you are really strong come attack me." _She spoke looking at her with a mean glare at the time.

Even though Kyōdaina was the lady of battle she had problems with her, Linda tried to block her attacks she was pushed back as well.

Mushra and his friend looked at the queens desperately trying to fight her; however they were weak and couldn't attack.

He could stand idly by as they risked their lives to protect them, they attack the bird queen together as they charged they glowed golden.

They formed Mushrambo he was purified wearing golden armor, Rusephine gave them a mean look she wasn't happy about this even.

"_Do you really think you rats have won this battle? Not by a long shot you haven't I will show you true terror, by summoning the dark king himself._

_I will destroy you all for no of you are strong enough to defeat him, under my control I will rule…" _however she was cut off by evil Mushrambo that moment.

He destroyed her and absorbed the en-cards she carried within her, he transformed into something very sinister and vial.

However he wasn't done just yet he had unfinished business, once he got rid of this three runts he could attack Serena.

He has a score to settle with her for what she did to him, he looked at his counterpart with excitement he was going to have fun fighting him.

However what he wasn't expecting was a fight with is counterpart, knowing that the released his evil side he will fight for the humans.

Battling his better half was knocked back a bit however he turned his back too soon; he hit him from behind and ran off taking the battle to a better place.

No words were spoken they were both serious evil Mushrambo looked terrifying; his aura could bring shivers to anyone's spine.

However when he attacked his enemy was nowhere in sight, but being a bit too arrogant he didn't noticed him coming from below.

Gold Mushrambo was about to finish him off however there was someone to foil that, and that person was Rusephine herself.

She had to power to control time and with this power she could stop any attack, his golden dragon move was stop as if time itself didn't move.

He got out of his attack hold with a devilish grin to his face, once then he got rid of gold Mushrambo with one single hit at the time.

Serena and the other two queens where looked to the sky to see, she spoke to the lady of battle to see what she saw.

"_Kyōdaina tell me do you see Gold Mushrambo at the moment, if not let's hope Dark King Mushrambo stays clear I am still regaining my strength." _She spoke trying to get up softly she was hurt a little bit.

Kyōdaina looked into the sky to see if he would return back, however to her fear it was dark king she felt his aura from here.

"_Now that those pests are taken care of I will turn my attention on you, Serena long times no see I still remember the last battle we had._

_Your magic may have save the humans and yourself, this time you won't be so lucky this time around even magic dies off." _He spoke while silently approaching them.

Kyōdaina wasn't very easy to beat however even she was scared of him, her body shivered when she felt his dark aura.

Linda was looking at her with a concerned look to her face, she had never seen this side of Kyōdaina in a long time normally she is a tough woman.

She spoke to her softly trying to make her feel better, holding her hands she made sure she understood everything.

"_Kyōdaina it's alright everyone is afraid of something I can feel his aura as well, he is a frightening creature now I know why you were shivering._

_We can fight him together you are never alone Kyōdaina, remember your not the only one that has tricks." _She spoke softly looking at Mushrambo.

Mushra and his friends were hurt however they were still able to get up, meanwhile the queens where having a trouble fighting the dark king.

Although they have their own power even they weren't strong enough, Serena had scars on her arm she was hurt pretty bad.

However what the dark king wasn't expecting more company, Mushra and the others were still hurt however they managed to fight back.

The dark king planed to finish the runts off then he would get to the queens, however through a rigorous battle the joke was on him.

You see the cards they he owns are jokers and he was about to find that out now, with one final attack they managed to defeat him and finally the kings were gone.

However it was a bittersweet moment for they did lose their friends, they returned to their crystal forms however this was perfect.

Serena looked at the crystals and sobbed softly yet very quietly, Kyōdaina closed her eyes slowly knowing the final result.

"_They risked they own lives to defeat him I feel ashamed that I couldn't defend them, they may comeback once everything is corrected._

_But for now we have to find the meteor of __Lanancuras sisters, if we can use the crystals with the help of are staffs we might be able to seal him for another eight years._

_However the magic barrier will be broken and he will escape, however this isn't the time to talk now Linda call on the other queens it's time." _She spoke softly looking to the sky.

Linda nodded softly holding her staff up in the sky it started to glow, all of a sudden the queens arrived one by one from the palace of light.

With the crystals they managed to seal Lanancuras with that they relaxed, a small victory has come for everyone here.

Earth returned to normal some humans still lived there and peace reined, there wasn't a wasn't a war many enterran and humans lived in harmony.

Lanancuras will be coming back to get revenge on the queen, however the question now is…when will he be coming back?


End file.
